An Amuto story
by Watachan
Summary: Ikuto disparait plusieurs années. Amu se remémore ses visites occasionnelles dans sa chambre. Que se passera-t-il quand Ikuto revient pour de bon? AMUTO. Rating T par prudence
1. Chapter 1

Ceci est ma première fic sur le couple Amuto. Je n'ai pas trouvé un titre digne de ce nom, je m'en excuse, mais cette histoire aura un certain nombre de chapitres et je ne veux pas statuer mon histoire sur juste un mot, moment ou évènement.  
Je suis contente d'être la 2e fan à écrire une fanfiction de Shugo Chara ! en français :D J'espère qu'il y en aura bientôt beaucoup d'autres, on en aurait besoin 

Disclaimer : I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA, NOR THE CHARACTERS.

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapitre 1**

Il était plus de minuit. Sur une petite table au milieu de la chambre de jeune fille se trouvait un panier où reposaient quatre œufs, qui remuaient doucement tandis que leurs propriétaires dormaient paisiblement à l'intérieur. A presque un mètre plus loin, dans un angle, se trouvait un lit couvert d'une couverture rose. Mais l'occupante de la chambre n'était pour sous les couvertures. Elle se trouvait sur le balcon de sa chambre, enveloppée dans une couverture. Elle regardait la lune, le ciel dégagé cette nuit. Pour la énième fois depuis sa douzième année, elle regardait le ciel nocturne, les larmes aux coins des yeux, un certain garçon aux cheveux aussi sombre que le ciel de la nuit dans ses pensées.

A quelques semaines de ses 20 ans, Hinamori Amu était encore perturbée par tant de sentiments contradictoires : gêne, manque, joie, tristesse, colère… amour. Le garçon de ses pensées était un certain « hentai neko » répondant au nom de Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Véritable chat sauvage à l'apparence humaine, il avait à plusieurs reprises disparu sans laisser le moindre indice derrière lui sur sa destination. Amu s'allongea sur le rebord de son balcon. Malgré tout, par le passé, il était revenu la voir à quelques occasions.

o0o0o++++o0o0o++++o 0o0o

_C'était un soir dans la quatorzième année d'Amu. Comme chaque soir, la jeune fille venait de prendre son bain, et une fois de temps en temps elle prenait une bouteille de lait qu'elle ingurgitait souvent en deux fois. Vêtue cette nuit-là d'un pyjama léger pour l'été, elle avait une serviette sur la tête, ses cheveux roses encore mouillés. A l'intérieur de sa chambre, ses quatre Shugo Charas, Dia, Miki, Ran et Suu jouaient avec des cartes à leur taille. La jeune fille était quant à elle sur le balcon et venait de boire d'une traite la moitié de la bouteille._

_-Quel délice de boire du lait juste après un bain chaud ! fit-elle en étirant son bras libre._

_-Amu-chan est encore une enfant, s'exclama Ran derrière sa main pleine de cartes._

_-Malgré qu'elle est supposée être l'héroïne, renchérit Suu._

_-Je vous entends, quatuor de mauvaises langues ! leur signifia l'adolescente avant de fermer la porte fenêtre. Bon sang, elles feraient mieux de se taire._

_Elle recommença à boire, les yeux fermés pour savourer le lait frais. Mais la bouteille n'atteignit jamais ses lèvres. Regardant sa main encore courbait pour tenir la bouteille, elle regarda à ses pieds, puis à droite et à gauche. Rien, ni bouteille, ni lait._

_-Qu'est-ce que… ?_

_Elle vit alors la bouteille se balancer juste devant son nez, tenu par cinq doigts fins. La bouteille fut posée sur sa joue, la faisant frémir._

_-C'est froid !_

_-Pour dire ça, tu dois être vraiment chaude._

_Reconnaissant immédiatement le timbre de voix, et cette façon si moqueuse de parler, elle se figea sur place, les yeux écarquillés. Malgré elle, un frisson de joie passa dans sa nuque et sa colonne vertébrale. Après quelques instants, elle tourna la tête très lentement, pour voir un visage qu'elle n'avait plus vu depuis 2 ans._

_-Iku-to ?_

_Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Les cheveux dans sa nuque était un peu plus longs et il semblait plus petit, mais ceci était dû au fait qu'Amu avait grandi. Il portait un t-shirt bleu foncé qui lui collait à la peau, montrant qu'il n'avait rien perdu de sa silhouette de bishounen, avec un jean troué aux deux genoux et des boots avec de la fausse fourrure. Sourissant à la jeune fille, il porta la bouteille à ses lèvres et la vida d'un trait, sous le regard interloqué d'Amu._

_-Qui t'as permis ?! Elle était à moi cette bouteille !_

_-Tu ne me l'as pas réclamé, je pensais que tu n'en voulais plus, fit-il avec toujours ce même sourire moqueur sur les lèvres._

_Amu se sentit rougir, de colère selon elle, et dû se retenir pour ne pas lui crier dessus. Elle préféra laisser couler et se contenta de prendre la bouteille vide des mains du jeune homme._

_-Où étais-tu ? Ça doit faire 2 ans que tu as disparu._

_Il ne répondit pas, son regard toujours porté sur la jeune fille. Gênée par un intérêt si soudain pour son visage, elle se tourna pour être dos à Ikuto. Elle croisa les bras et maudit mentalement le garçon pour rester toujours aussi secret. Déjà quelques 2 ans plus tôt, il refusait de lui dire quoique ce soit, « pour la protéger » apparemment. Après tout, il était « le chat noir de la malchance » comme l'avait dit Tadase. Mais Amu n'avait jamais cru une idée aussi saugrenue._

_Elle était sur le point de rouvrir la bouche quand elle sentit et vit les bras du jeune homme s'enrouler autour de ses épaules, le visage du neko contre sa nuque. Comme jamais encore, elle se sentit frissonnée dans tous ses membres. Derrière la vitre, les quatre Shugo Charas d'Amu, ainsi que celui d'Ikuto Yoru, faisaient des yeux de merlan frit et avaient la bouche jusqu'à par terre, se demandant ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Dans l'étreinte du garçon, Amu était pétrifiée, mais pas par la peur. Quelque chose d'autre, un sentiment plus doux et agréable l'empêcher de refuser ses bras chauds sur ses épaules. Ikuto ne bougeait pas, il se contentait de respirer et souffler un air chaud dans la nuque de la jeune fille, qui frissonnait à chaque souffle sur sa peau._

_-I-Ikuto ? fit-elle, les yeux fermés après un nouveau souffle._

_Le jeune homme bougea finalement la tête, pour poser son menton sur l'épaule de la jeune fille._

_-Tu m'as manqué, Amu._

_Un instant de silence se passa entre les deux jeunes gens, pendant lequel Suu et Dia joignirent leurs mains, les yeux verts de Suu embués de larmes, alors que Ran et Miki étaient chacune accrochés à une manche de Yoru, le regard sérieux attendant la suite des évènements. Ikuto avala sa salive puis reprit._

_-Tu es la première que je revois. Même Utau ne sait pas que je suis là._

_Amu sursauta et se retourna, se libérant inconsciemment de l'étreinte du jeune homme._

_-Tu aurais dû aller la voir ! Elle est parfois si mal sans toi ! Tu sais bien…_

_-Je voulais te voir en premier._

_Amu se fixa, assimilant ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle voulait lui demander « pourquoi moi ? » quand il se positionna sur le rebord du balcon, avec l'agilité du chat qu'il était. Yoru passa par le petit espace libre entre la porte fenêtre et le mur pour se mettre sur l'épaule de son partenaire._

_-Attends ! Où est-ce que tu vas ?_

_-Je ne peux pas rester. Demain, je ne serai plus en ville._

_-Ikuto ? fit-elle, sentant ses yeux s'humidifier._

_-J'ai été ravi de te revoir…_

_Il passa alors un regard appuyé sur la poitrine de la jeune fille, qui regarda à son tour sa poitrine, surprise._

_-Arrête le lait, sinon tu ne pourras jamais mettre de soutien-gorge, fit-il en passant sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure._

_-JE PORTE DEJA UN SOUTIEN-GORGE, HENTAI !!! rugit-elle, les joues cramoisies._

_Mais il était déjà sur ses pieds dans la rue. Amu le regarda partir, une larme solitaire passant sur sa joue froide, sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi._

o0o0o++++o0o0o++++o 0o0o

Après cette rencontre, Ikuto ne donna plus de nouvelles, ni à Utau, ni à Tadase, ou encore à Amu. La jeune fille sentit son départ comme un coup de poignard dans son cœur. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle était amoureuse de Tadase. Alors pourquoi souffrait-elle autant du départ de ce stupide hentai neko ? Dia, toujours là pour parler de façon à calmer tout le monde, se contenta cette fois de caresser de sa minuscule main la joue de sa partenaire, aidée par ses trois sœurs aînées.

_Il fallut attendre sa dix-septième année pour qu'Amu entende à nouveau parler du neko shounen. Ses parents, encore une fois, l'avaient laissé seule alors qu'ils étaient en voyage. Sa sœur Ami quant à elle était en voyage scolaire pour deux semaines. Amu se débrouillait donc seule chez elle avec ses Shugo Charas. Heureusement, la présence et l'habilité de Suu en matière de cuisine lui évitait de ne manger que du riz et des conserves. Une soirée tranquille de printemps, après son dîner, elle s'installa devant la télé avec ses amies. Au beau milieu d'une émission, son téléphone portable sonna, le numéro s'affichant était celui d'Utau. Amu décrocha._

_-Moshi moshi ?_

_-Bonsoir. Je ne te dérange pas trop._

_-Heu…_

_-Parfait. Dis-moi, tu as eus des nouvelles d'Ikuto récemment ?_

_C'était bien Utau ça. Elle n'attendait pas qu'on lui réponde, et même si elle dérangeait, elle n'en avait que faire. Répriment un grognement, Amu répondit toujours la même réponse._

_-Non, pas depuis la dernière fois. Arrête donc de demander ça, fit-elle d'une voix grognon._

_-Tu en es certaine ?_

_-Puisque je te dis… AAARGH !!!  
-Amu ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_A l'instant, les lumières, la télé et tous les appareils électriques venaient de s'éteindre, faisant sursauter la jeune fille et ses petites amies. Elle s'étonna d'être alors dans le noir complet. D'ordinaire, la lumière des lampadaires dehors éclairaient le salon. Elle sortit sur le pas de la porte et constata que même les lampadaires étaient éteins._

_-AMU !!! cria Utau._

_-Tout va bien. C'est juste une coupure de courant._

_-Ah ? Il n'y a rien ici._

_-C'est probablement juste notre quartier, Amu-chan, fit Miki en regardant les voisins sortirent à tour de rôle._

_-Ouais, il vaut mieux attendre que le courant revienne. Utau, je vais raccrocher pour conserver de la batterie._

_-Très bien… OH ! Un conseil : ne te changes pas tout de suite, tu risques d'avoir une surprise avant de te coucher. Sayonara !_

_Amu se sentit à nouveau déstabilisée par le culot de son amie, mais ne dit rien. Elle s'interrogea alors sur sa suggestion. Quelle surprise ? De quoi parlait-elle ? Jugeant que rester sur le palier de sa porte ne servirait à rien, elle ferma la porte à clé et mit le verrou puis monta dans sa chambre en proposant quelques jeux de patience à ses amies. Elle arriva finalement à sa chambre, ouvrit la porte et fit quelques pas quand elle sentit quelqu'un d'imposant derrière elle. Le noir total l'empêchant de voir l'inconnu, elle hurla et attrapa le premier objet à sa portée, entre autre une lampe, et frappa violemment la personne, qui s'écroula à terre. Les Shugo Charas encore choquées, les cinq filles sursautèrent encore une fois en entendant un cri de chat dans la chambre._

_-NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!! ELLE L'A TUE !!! OH NON !!! NYAAAHAAAHAAA !!!!_

_Reconnaissant la voix, Miki demanda immédiatement à Dia de briller. La Shugo Chara avait la capacité de produire une lumière intense et chaude. Obéissant, elle fit briller le carreau sur son bandeau, qui produisit assez de lumière pour voir Yoru voler affolé de gauche à droite en pleurant. Ran finit par l'attraper et le secoua dans tous les sens pour le calmer, pendant qu'Amu, qui avait compris son erreur, tapotait la joue d'Ikuto, sonné par le coup qu'il venait de prendre._

_Après l'avoir réveillé, Amu emmena le jeune homme jusqu'à son lit, alla chercha la trousse de premier soin préparée par sa mère en cas de besoin, et commença à s'occuper de la fine coupure qu'elle avait occasionnée sur la tempe d'Ikuto. Tout en procédant, elle ne cessa de s'excuser. Posant finalement un sparadrap sur la blessure, elle s'excuse pour la vingtième fois au moins. Ikuto lui attrapa alors le bras, leurs visages à seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre._

_-J'ai compris, inutile de le redire encore et encore. On dirait une idiote… ou une enfant._

_Amu sentit et ne retint pas les larmes qui montaient à ses yeux. A bientôt 17 ans, il la traitait encore d'enfant. Comment pouvait-il être aussi méchant avec elle ?_

_-Gomen nasai…_

_Il la fixa un instant à travers la lumière de la lune qui passait par la porte fenêtre et la lumière produite par Dia, puis soupira et la lâcha. Amu s'attendait à une réplique cinglante, ou alors qu'il s'en aille sans demander son reste. Mais elle fut surprise quand il l'attrapa à la taille et la serra contre lui, lui murmurant de ne pas prendre ses paroles si sérieusement. Derrière eux, Ran, Miki et Suu avaient sursauté et poussé un petit cri en voyant ça, Dia souriait et Yoru semblait satisfait de la tournure des évènements, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine._

_Dans les bras du jeune homme, Amu sentit ses larmes couler sur ses joues, pour finir sur la veste qu'il portait cette fois. D'abord silencieuse, ses pleures finirent par enclencher un besoin naturel qu'elle oublia quelques instants : le besoin de respirer. Elle fourra son visage dans son torse, côté cœur et pleura en respirant fort. Ikuto la regarda faire ans rien dire. Son regard était doux, ne quittant pas Amu du regard. Il se permit de poser sa main sur le crâne de la jeune fille, qui sursauta au contact mais ne bougea pas. Après encore quelques instants, Ikuto regarda sur le côté et ouvrit la bouche._

_-Utau m'a dit… que tu n'étais plus avec Tadase._

_-Utau ? Tu es allé chez elle ?_

_-Pas le choix. Elle m'a juré de m'écorcher vif si je voyais qui que ce soit d'autre avant elle._

_-Elle en serait capable…_

_-Alors ?_

_Amu se dégagea de son étreinte, passa sa manche sur ses larmes pour les sécher mais ne regarda pas Ikuto droit dans les yeux._

_-Oui. Ça fait quelques années déjà. J'ai l'impression… d'avoir trop idéalisé notre relation et… ça n'a pas duré._

_La vérité était qu'elle n'avait pas ressentit ce fameux contact si spécial dont les jeunes filles parlaient lorsqu'on embrasse pour la première fois son petit ami. Ses baisers avec Tadase n'étaient pas désagréable, mais elle avait souvent eut cette impression de vide incurable. Leur relation avait fini au bout de presque 3 ans. Maintenant, elle releva un peu les yeux pour regarder Ikuto sans qu'il la fixe dans les yeux, et elle se demanda si cette sensation existait vraiment. Elle remarqua alors le sourire d'Ikuto. C'était son bon vieux sourire narquois qu'il adorait lui décoché. Et avant qu'elle puisse penser quoi que ce soit, elle était allongée sur le lit, son poignet droit prisonnier de la main gauche d'Ikuto, et ses lèvres scellées à celles d'Ikuto. Au dessus d'eux, tous les Shugo Charas sans exception étaient dans un état entre le choc, l'hystérie et la surprise._

_Amu sentit son ventre se tordre d'une façon toute à fait agréable pendant qu'Ikuto la regardait intensément droit dans les yeux sans libérer ses lèvres. La jeune fille ne savait plus quoi faire tant son esprit et son corps étaient en désaccord. Son esprit lui criait de le repousser, mais son corps hurlait plus fort qu'elle ne devait pas bouger. Finalement, elle ferma les yeux et Ikuto pressa plus fort ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il la libéra finalement et déposa sur sa joue, sous son oreille puis son cou de tendres baisers. Amu se laissa faire, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente l'autre main du jeune homme passer sous son chemisier. Il n'eut même pas le temps d'approcher sa poitrine qu'elle le repoussa des deux mains et plaqua ses mains sur son visage._

_-Arrête ! J'ai peur !_

_Elle avait les coudes plaqués sur sa poitrine. Elle tremblait. Il resta au dessus d'elle sans rien dire ou faire. Puis il passa une main dans les cheveux roses sur sa tempe et s'assit sur le sol. Il lui dit qu'il resterait quelques jours et espérait pouvoir dormir ici, comme avant. Amu accepta. Aussi surprenant que ça pouvait l'être, aucun matin elle ne retrouva Ikuto à côté d'elle dans son lit. Après 6 jours, il partit à nouveau avec Yoru. Amu, encore une fois, le regarda partir, sans rien dire. Pourtant cette fois, autant son esprit que son corps lui hurlait de le retenir. Elle n'écouta aucun des deux, encore moins son cœur qui essayait aussi, tant bien que mal, de la faire bouger. En vain._

o0o0o++++o0o0o++++o 0o0o

Depuis lors, Ikuto ne s'était plus montrer. Amu se sentait responsable. Elle se disait maintenant que peut-être il avait voulu la taquiner, comme auparavant, qu'il n'aurait rien fait de toute façon. Et le fait qu'il ait dormi tout le temps sur le sol, malgré qu'il se plaignait qu'il était froid, prouvait selon elle qu'il avait été blessé. Après son départ, elle avait senti un énorme vide la submerger encore une fois, pire que les précédents qu'elle avait senti dans sa vie. Et elle ne pouvait l'expliquer. Après en avoir parlé avec ses amis ex-Gardiens et Utau, tous avaient déduit la même chose : Amu était amoureuse d'Ikuto depuis le début. La crise de larmes d'Amu ce jour-là avait choqués tous ses amis, qui avaient mis des heures à la calmer.

* * *

Ce chapitre a tourné plus long que ce que je voulais, mais c'est pas grave. Comme vous le voyez, Amu est sorti avec Tadase… Après tout, dans l'animé et le manga, elle est complètement hystérique à plusieurs reprises quand il s'agit de Tadase, donc il fallait un peu de cohérence par rapport à ça.

Le prochain chapitre sera probablement plus court^^ Les commentaires (constructifs) sont appréciés ! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour les reviews que j'ai déjà reçu ! Promis, les choses vont se développer prochainement, ne vous en faites pas et Ikuto sera un peu plus présent... enfin beaucoup plus même ^^ Cependant, vous n'aurez pas l'occasion de revoir les Gardiens avant le chapitre 4 vu comment ça se présente.

Concernant Eru, le Shugo Chara ange d'Utau, vous savez qu'elle aime dire des mots en anglais. Et bien, les mots en italique dans ses dialogues sont en fait prononcés en anglais, même si vous ne le remarquerez pas. Je suis très attaché à ces petits traits de caractères chez les personnages d'un animé, même si ça peut paraître stupide.

Les mots japonais maintenant :

* « hentai » signifie « pervers » (et c'est accessoirement une catégorie de manga/animé uniquement basé sur le sexe)

* « moshi moshi » est l'équivalent de « allo j'écoute »

* « neko-shounen » est une expression de ma composition, qui est traduite « jeune homme chat »

* « gomen nasai » se traduit « (je suis) désolé »

* « baka » veut dire « idiot » ou ses synonymes du même genre.

**Disclaimer : I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA, NOR THE CHARACTERS.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapitre 2**

Depuis le balcon de sa chambre, Amu repensait à ses deux rencontres, l'une si courte, l'autre si surprenante. Elle était aujourd'hui à une quinzaine de jours de ses 20 ans, soit la majorité japonaise, et se demandait Ikuto reviendrait après son anniversaire pour lui proposer une vraie relation.

-_Baka ! Tu l'as horriblement repoussé la dernière fois, comment veux-tu qu'il revienne vers une fille qui lui a fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui ?!_ lui hurla son inconscient.

Une vague de larmes se mit à perler sur ses joues. Si seulement elle s'en était rendu compte auparavant ! Elle ne l'aura pas repoussé aussi violemment. Elle lui aurait dit qu'elle n'était pas prête, trop jeune et qu'ils avaient besoin de temps, au lieu de lui crier qu'il lui faisait peur. Elle s'adossa contre un rebord du balcon, les larmes ne cessant de couler, se répéter inlassablement « baka » contre elle-même.

Oº°**°ºOOº°**°ºOOº°**°ºOOº°**°ºOOº°**°ºO

Plus tôt dans la soirée, Utau était allé voir Tadase. Assit tout deux sur le parquet de la maison traditionnelle japonaise des Hotori, Utau était en train de s'énerver contre l'orange qu'elle essayait de peler. Tadase finit par demander si tout allait bien. La jeune femme stoppa ses gestes, soupira lourdement presque en grognant, puis pencha la tête en arrière.

-J'ai trop de choses en tête.

Tadase écouta attentivement. Utau était désormais une chanteuse confirmée, très connue dans tous le Japon, la pression due à son statut était déjà pesante. Mais Utau avait aussi des problèmes de cœur. Les journalistes l'avaient suivi une fois et, par hasard, elle avait rencontré Kukai et la malchance avait voulu qu'elle finisse dans les bras du jeune sportif par de malheureuses circonstances, ne laissant rien de l'instant échappé aux appareils photos. Depuis, la rumeur courait qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Utau n'en avait que faire des journalistes. Elle attendait surtout la réaction du jeune homme, qui ne s'était pas fait connaître. En dehors de cela, qui était un moindre problème encore, elle s'inquiétait pour Ikuto. Tadase baissa la tête à l'évocation de son nom. Depuis le temps, il s'était réconcilié avec celui qu'il appelait à nouveau « niisan », et s'inquiétait tout autant qu'Utau de ne pas le voir depuis un bon moment.

-Ikuto… où es-tu ? soupira Utau.

Et comme pour la réveiller, une tuile tomba du toit et se brisa sur le sol juste devant eux. Tous deux se levèrent et ils entendirent très distinctement un grognement de frustration. Avant même de pouvoir le dire, une silhouette descendit du toit et retomba souplement sur le sol, dos aux deux jeunes. Utau n'attendit même pas et sauta au cou d'Ikuto.

-IKUTOOO !!! Où étais-tu ? Tu m'as manquée ! Tu as bien mangé ? Tu as l'air un peu pâle… Tu dors bien ? Tu as faim ? Soif peut-être ?

-Utau-chan… je crois que tu l'étouffes, suggéra Tadase depuis le parquet qu'il n'avait pas quitté.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux couleur nuit ne bougeait pas. Elle ne l'étouffait pas, mais l'empêcher de bouger par son étreinte. Utau se calma rapidement, constatant qu'à part une légère pâleur sur son visage, son frère semblait en forme. Elle était si heureuse qu'elle dû se retenir de lui sauter une nouvelle fois dessus. Son Shugo Chara angélique Eru s'avança alors vers le garçon chat et le gifla de sa petite main.

-_STUPID !_ Ce n'est pas bien de disparaitre sans donner de nouvelles pendant si longtemps ! Tu as beaucoup fait pleurer Utau-chan ! _UNFORGIVABLE !_

Utau attrapa la petite gardienne par le dos, ne s'étonnant plus de la voir la défendre avec toujours autant de vigueur. Mais Eru n'en avait pas fini.

-Et en plus d'Utau-chan, tu as aussi fait pleurer Amu-chan ! C'est indigne d'un homme ! Tu mériterais…

Iru, l'autre Shugo Chara d'Utau, l'attrapa par ses ailes et la tira en arrière pour la faire taire. Ikuto avait écarquillé les yeux comme jamais à l'évocation du nom d'Amu. Ce détail n'échappa aucunement à Utau.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

-Je ne l'ai pas encore vu, dit-il après quelques instants de silence. Je ne sais même pas si j'irai la voir.

Utau afficha un visage de pur surprise, et Tadase lui aussi affichait un visage surpris, mais beaucoup moins que la jeune femme. Elle leva alors son bras et pointa son frère, avec la pause qui voulait dire qu'elle ne rigolait pas.

-Tu as intérêt à éclaircir les choses avant de repartir vagabonder ! Autrement, je t'arrache les cheveux un à un !

-On ne compte pas repartir, nya ! Ikuto et moi, on a voyagé partout, et on aimerait bien un endroit où s'installer maintenant, nya, fit Yoru en croisant les bras, visiblement las.

-Dans ce cas, tu vas aller la voir avant la fin de la nuit, sinon je t'arrache les cheveux un à un, ET JE T'ECROCHE VIF !

Inutile de le préciser, elle était très sérieuse. Ikuto la regarda avec toujours ce même regard fatigué. Il soupira puis baissa de la main le bras de sa sœur. Il lui dit que tout était clair. Les deux jeunes blonds ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Il décida de leur expliquer. La visite surprise, la coupure de courant, le coup qu'il avait reçu et sa décision folle d'embrasser Amu. Mais ils savaient déjà tout ça. Amu s'était cependant bien gardé de leur parler de la main baladeuse, ce qui fit échapper un « baka » des lèvres d'Utau.

-Je ne pense pas qu'elle veuille me revoir après ça.

-Pourtant, elle a beaucoup pleuré après ton départ, dit Utau.

-Ikuto-niisan, commença Tadase. Je crois que… et c'est très dur pour moi de l'admettre mais… je crois qu'Amu-chan… était amoureuse de toi depuis le début.

Ikuto détourna le regard, faignant l'indifférence. Pourtant dans sa tête, il se posait une tonne de questions. Sur le passé, mais surtout sur l'avenir. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ?

Oº°**°ºOOº°**°ºOOº°**°ºOOº°**°ºOOº°**°ºO

Amu rêvait. Elle était à nouveau ce soir de printemps, en train de soigner la coupure d'Ikuto. Elle passa alors de la pose du sparadrap au moment où Ikuto était au dessus d'elle, ses lèvres contre les siennes. Amu, inconsciemment, savait qu'elle allait encore le repousser, qu'il partirait ensuite et qu'elle se réveillerait pour pleurer. Ce même rêve la tourmentée beaucoup depuis 2 mois, et elle n'arrivait pas à l'arrêter.

Le moment où elle verrait la main d'Ikuto se glisser sous son chemisier était proche, elle avait peur. Comme toujours, elle le vit lever la main qu'il avait gardé sur le lit pour soutenir son poids, hésiter un instant puis se poser sur son veste et ensuite passer sur la peau de la jeune fille.

-_Je ne veux pas ça, mais je ne veux pas le faire souffrir… Ikuto…_

Pour la première fois depuis des années où elle faisait ce rêve, elle ne repoussa pas Ikuto, mais lui attrapa le bras tout en fuyant son regard.

_**-Arrête ! J'ai peur…**_

Ikuto resta un instant immobile, puis se pencha vers elle et lui murmura à l'oreille, d'une voix absolument craquante.

_**-Tu m'as manqué, Amu-chan.**_

.-**-.__.-**-.__.-**-.__.-**-.

Amu ouvrit les yeux. Il faisait sombre et elle sentait bien qu'elle avait VRAIMENT ouvert les yeux. Elle sentait quelque chose de doux contre sa joue. Du tissu, mais pas son oreiller, ni sa couverture. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua qu'elle bougeait. Mais son corps n'effectuait pas de mouvement. Quelqu'un la portait dans ses bras. Elle releva lentement la tête et vit la masse de cheveux qu'elle espérait voir.

Ikuto remarqua que la jeune femme dans ses bras était réveillée et s'immobilisa. Il ne savait pas trop s'il devait parler en premier ou la laisser s'exprimer. Après quelques instants, il recommença à bouger, déposant tendrement Amu sur son lit. Sur la table basse, Yoru s'était déjà fait une place dans le panier des Shugo Charas d'Amu et dormait.

Amu tenait de la main droite le bras d'Ikuto, de peur qu'il ne s'en aille. Lui se baissa pour s'agenouiller sur le tapis, sa tête à la hauteur de la poitrine de la jeune femme, son regard agglutiné aux yeux dorés. Amu avait les lèvres pincées, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, alors que tant de mots se bousculaient dans sa bouche pour pouvoir être prononcé. Ikuto la regarda inlassablement. Il n'était pas pressé, il pourrait rester là toute la nuit s'il le fallait. L'éternité même si c'était possible.

Finalement, Amu décontracta ses lèvres et commença à pleurer en silence, des larmes de joie. Ikuto se releva et s'installa sur el lit à côté d'elle, passa une main sur les larmes pour les sécher, puis se permit un léger baiser sur la joue encore humide. La jeune fille mit sa main dans celle d'Ikuto tandis qu'ils restèrent un instant immobile, front contre front. Les yeux ambres fuyaient ceux améthystes.

-Je t'aime, ne repars plus.

Les mots étaient sortis sans même qu'elle s'en aperçoive, d'une voix tout à fait désespérée. Elle n'osa pas le regarder droit dans les yeux, le rouge de ses joues selon elle probablement proche du rouge cramoisi vu le feu qui lui brûlait les joues. Ikuto ne répondit pas, il se contenta de la regarder, avec toujours ses yeux tendres qu'il avait gardé depuis qu'il était arrivé sur son balcon, pour la trouver endormit avec juste une couverture sur ses épaules frêles. Amu lui avait donné de multiples raisons depuis de ne plus jamais la quitter : son visage paisible endormi, ses superbes lèvres qui ne demandait qu'à être dévorées par les siennes, sa main crispée sur son avant-bras, ses yeux dorés emplit de larmes implorants et maintenant ce visage embarrassé si craquant et ses quelques mots auxquels il serait ravi d'obéir.

Mais maintenant, il était tout de même las d'attendre. Il plaça ses mains sur les joues cramoisies d'Amu, qui le regarda stupéfaite, puis frotta son nez contre celui de la jeune femme avant de l'embrasser. Elle resta un instant surprise, sans bouger, puis comprit rapidement ce qui se passait et passa ses bras autour du cou du neko shounen, se collant à lui. Ses bras autour de la taille d'Amu, Ikuto la serra autant que possible contre lui, prenant note que la poitrine de la jeune fille s'était parfaitement développée. Non que l'idée d'Amu qu'il soit un pervers soit vrai, mais c'était malgré tout un petit détail qu'il s'amusa à remarquer. Ses doigts dans les cheveux de la jeune fille, il les agrippa fermement, tout en étant assez gentil pour ne pas lui arracher les cheveux.

Leur baiser, d'abord tendre évolua pour être échangé comme si les paroles enfouit dans leurs cœurs passait de l'un à l'autre. D'abord un simple contact brûlant de leurs lèvres, puis l'initiative d'Ikuto d'ouvrir la bouche pour passer sa langue sur les lèvres de la jeune femme l'invitèrent à ouvrir elle aussi la bouche, leurs langues se rencontrant dans un baiser enflammé les laissant bientôt à bout de souffle. Ils se séparèrent, mais Amu désormais assise sur les genoux d'Ikuto couvrit le visage du jeune homme de petits baisers. Les joues, les paupières, le nez, le front. Il se laissait faire, chaque baiser aussi doux que la caresse d'une aile de papillon. Amu colla sa joue contre la sienne un instant, puis sourit diabolique et se pencha pour mordre l'oreille d'Ikuto. Le jeune homme sursauta en poussant un petit cri de surprise puis poussa légèrement Amu pour qu'elle lui fasse face.

-C'était quoi CA ?

-Ma petite vengeance jamais réalisée, dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux, un sourire sournois sur le visage.

Ikuto fit une moue comme s'il réfléchissait, puis tira Amu sur le lit, pour qu'elle soit allongée et se plaça au dessus d'elle complètement collé à elle, le tout en l'espace de quelques secondes. Contrairement à ce qu'il s'attendait, Amu ne bougea pas. Elle resta sur le lit sans broncher, alors il se permit de l'embrasser encore une fois. Après une nouvelle session d'embrassades interminables, Morphée commença faire peser leurs paupières. Amu était déjà presque totalement endormit, dans les bras d'Ikuto, quand il lui demanda s'il pouvait passer la nuit dans son lit. Elle attrapa à tâtons son bras et serra l'étoffe entre ses doigts.

-Si tu t'en vas, je ne te le pardonnerais jamais.

Il plaça la tête d'Amu contre son torse d'une main et enroula l'autre bras autour de sa taille.

-A tes ordres, Amu-chan, murmura-t-il avant de s'endormir paisiblement.

**

* * *

  
**

Happy ending ? QUE NENI !!! Je ne vais pas m'arrêter là ! J'ai encore pleins d'idées en tête, et des folles, croyez-moi !  
Note: la petite vengeance, c'est bien le coup de l'oreille de l'épisode 4 qui est visé.

Je voudrais juste vous faire remarquer vite fait que le passage où Amu dit « _arrête ! j'ai peur_ » est en fait inspiré de l'épisode 38, où Ikuto essaye d'ouvrir l'Humpty Lock avec la Dumpty Key. Amu crie « _dame ! kowai_ » qui est donc traduit comme dit au-dessus. J'ai quand même préféré l'écrire en français pour éviter une certaine confusion niveau traduction.

Les commentaires (constructifs) sont appréciés ! : )


	3. Chapter 3

Je suis déçuuuuuuuuue :( Très peu de reviews pour le chapitre 2, c'est pas sympa... MAIS BON! Je ne vais pas m'arrêter pour si peu! Alors voici la suite de cette fanfic au nom complètement pourri.....

Voici donc un chapitre tout _lovey dovey_ sur Amu et Ikuto dans un endroit que vous connaissez bien^^ Dans la chapitre 4, vous en saurez un peu plus sur ce que sont devenus les différents Gardiens, avec en bonus l'exposition plus qu'évidente d'un autre couple que j'apprécie beaucoup... peut-être même deux si l'envie m'en prend XD A vous de trouver de qui je parle.

Pour les amoureux des séries _made in America_ de M6, considérez ce chapitre comme une compensation. Oui, je fais parti de ces fans de _Bones_, _NCIS_ et _Numbers_ qui ne supportent pas les programmes qui sont la suite de la suite de la suite de la suite de la suite de la 1e saison de certains programmes, comme ce soir Pekin Express ou cette "normalité" qu'est devenu la Star Ac' en l'espace de 7/8 ans. Désolée pour ceux qui adorent. Comme on dit: _chacun son avis_.

**Disclaimer : I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA, NOR THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Quand Amu se réveilla avec Ikuto à côté d'elle le matin suivant, elle dû se retenir de pleurer tant elle était heureuse de ne pas avoir rêvé. L'instant qu'elle avait pensé ne jamais vivre était enfin en train de se réaliser. Cependant, quand Ikuto se réveilla, la réalité frappa à la porte d'Amu, sous la forme de son père lui annonçant que le petit déjeuner était près. Amu avait de la chance que son père ne soit pas entré. Malgré les années, il était resté un grand papa poule, et s'il avait vu Ikuto dans le lit d'Amu, il se serait évanouit en pleurant. Le jeune homme lui aussi se souvenait, et quand les bruits de pas du paternel Hinamori disparurent dans les escaliers, il se leva, s'arrangea un peu puis, comme s'y attendait Amu, partit par le balcon, non sans promettre de revenir la voir dans la journée.

Amu se prépara à son tour, espérant voir la journée passé en un rien de temps. Une fois son petit déjeuner mangé, elle prit son sac et prit la route de l'université. Amu était encore incertaine sur son avenir professionnel, mais ne baissait pas les bras. Elle avait prit les cours de littérature, qui lui semblait tout à fait intéressant. Elle choisit mal son jour pour être dans les nuages cependant. Leur professeur était d'une humeur de chien, laissant sa sale manie prendre le dessus. C'est ainsi qu'à plusieurs reprises, la trousse, les cahiers, les livres et même le porte-document du professeur volèrent à travers la pièce, destinés aux élèves inattentifs, comme Amu. Elle s'en tira avec un cahier contre le nez.

Quand enfin son dernier cours fut terminé, Amu se rua dehors, sous les yeux stupéfaits des élèves et du professeur, qui ne l'avaient jamais vu courir aussi vite. Une fois sortit du bâtiment, elle ralentit l'allure, pour courir en marchant, ce qui lui valu d'autres regards interrogateurs. Elle s'en fichait. Cependant, elle fut surprise de trouver Ikuto attendant à la sortie principale de l'université. Elle se jeta littéralement sur lui, à la façon d'Utau, et ne le lâcha pas pendant 5 minutes. Il lui fit relever la tête vers lui.

-Ma surprise te plait ?

-Oh oui ! J'ai cru que la journée ne finirait jamais, si tu savais ! fit-elle avant de fourrer une nouvelle fois son visage contre son torse.

-Et encore, tu n'as rien vu. Il y a une plus grosse surprise encore.

-C'est quoi ? C'est quoi ? fit-elle les yeux brillants.

-Il va falloir attendre, dit-il comme s'il parlait à une petite fille.

-Ikutooo ! Allons, donne-moi au moins un indice !

Il fit mine de réfléchir quelques instants puis mit son visage à sa hauteur. Il la regarda intensément dans les yeux quelques instants, puis se pencha vers son oreille.

-C'est un endroit où nous sommes déjà allez ensemble, murmura-t-il.

-LE PARC D'ATTRACTION ! s'écria-t-elle sans aucune hésitation.

Ikuto sourit à sa réaction puis se remit devant elle et lui fit un clin d'œil. Amu passa ses bras autour de son cou et le serra tendrement, sa joue contre celle de son cher Ikuto.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Amu avait littéralement traîné Ikuto sur le chemin du parc d'attraction. Et quand ils furent enfin à l'intérieur, elle se plaça au centre du parc et tourna sur elle-même pour l'observer. Les manèges avaient été restaurés ou modifiés, de nouveaux installés et la vie avait repris dans cet endroit déserté quelques mois plus tôt. Ikuto ignorait, jusqu'au milieu de l'après-midi où il était passé par là, que le parc n'avait pas été détruit comme il le pensait. En fait, d'après ce qu'Amu lui avait expliqué, un homme assez riche avait racheté le parc après la demande de sa fille sur son lit de mort. Une histoire très triste mais qui permettait à nouveau aux gens de s'amuser et d'être heureux.

Il était presque 18h quand ils arrivèrent au premier manège, et vers minuit, Amu trouvait encore la force de refaire certains manèges, alors qu'Ikuto s'était installé sur un banc, prit d'une soudaine fatigue. Ils avaient tout fait : montagnes russes, maison hantée, maison aux miroirs, auto-tamponneuse, mais aussi les fameuses tasses à thé où ils avaient parlé à cœur ouvert presque 9 ans plus tôt. La quatrième expédition dans les montagnes russes avait achevé Ikuto. Les Shugo Charas vagabondaient ça et là, Yoru s'amusant à voir Ikuto se faire mener à la baguette par une fille qui faisait une tête de moins que lui et qui était si chétive, pendant que Ran, Suu, Miki et Dia pariaient sur la prochaine attraction que choisirait Amu.

Ikuto pencha la tête en arrière et vit le ciel. A cause des lumières de la ville, seul un bleu profond était visible. Mais pour Ikuto, une magnifique étoile brillait malgré tout, et elle venait juste de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il se pencha vers elle.

-Tu n'es pas fatiguée, Amu ?

-Non. Je ne me souviens pas m'être autant amusé depuis longtemps.

Leurs regards restèrent un bon moment l'un dans l'autre. Ikuto passa finalement un bras sur les épaules de la jeune fille, qui s'approcha volontiers et posa sa tête contre son épaule. Il posa sa tête sur celle de la rosette, puis remarqua une attraction qu'ils n'avaient pas encore essayée. C'était la grande roue.

Installés dans une cabine, l'un en face de l'autre, le souvenir des tasses passa discrètement dans leurs esprits. La roue tourna un peu, ils étaient à quelques 15 mètres du sol, quand Amu avala sa salive.

-Je… je voudrais savoir… où tu étais pendant tout ce temps.

Ikuto la regarda sans surprise. Bien entendu qu'elle voudrait savoir ça. C'était naturel après une telle absence.

-J'ai voyagé avec Yoru. D'abord juste au Japon, mais après 2 ans, j'ai pris un vol pour New-York et j'ai commencé à sillonner les Etats-Unis.

-Mais… pourquoi es-tu parti ? demanda-t-elle en baissant la tête, comme si elle regrettait d'avoir demander.

-Humf… Monsieur le Directeur n'a pas apprécié que je vous aide à récupérer l'Embryon, et puis je voulais L'éviter…

Amu releva les yeux, la tête toujours basse. L'éviter. LUI. « Evidemment » pensa-t-elle. C'était trop pour Ikuto. Il ne pouvait pas rester auprès de Lui. Alors, il était parti, sans rien dire, comme Lui avait fait également.

-Alors j'ai préféré m'éloigner. J'ai songé à écrire un mot ou une lettre pour m'expliquer, mais…

-Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait en Amérique ? Raconte-moi ! demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

-J'ai voyagé, longtemps, très longtemps. J'ai rencontré des musiciens exceptionnels, avec des techniques incroyables. Et pas seulement dans les salles de concert, crois-moi. Si tu avais pu être là… ça ne t'aurait pas touché comme moi, mais…

Il se perdit un instant dans ses souvenirs, laissant Amu là, en train de sourire de bonheur. Elle était heureuse, car lui aussi l'était. Le sourire sur ses lèvres à l'évocation de ses souvenirs ne trompait pas. Il revint alors sur terre et s'excusa vivement de son emportement. Amu hocha doucement la tête et lui sourit. Il reprit.

-Quand je parle de musiciens talentueux, je ne parle pas seulement de violonistes. Mais de bien d'autres encore. De chanteurs aussi. J'ai pu améliorer mes capacités avec des gens sans pareils et j'ai même pu apprendre la manipulation de quelques instruments supplémentaires.

-Vraiment ? Comme quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle, les yeux brillants.

-Guitare traditionnelle, harmonica, flûte… j'ai même eut droit à un cours de harpe. Ça a été un désastre.

-Tu es si doué ! Je ne peux pas te croire…

Il lui lança un regard tendre, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle était vraiment naïve, mais ça la rendait encore plus mignonne. Il se pencha vers elle.

-Crois-moi. Et puis tu sais, on ne peut pas emporter une harpe dans un sac, pas comme une flûte ou un harmonica.

-Ou un piano, fit-elle avec une moue qui laissait entendre « tu te fiches de moi ? »

-Avec ces pianos électroniques aujourd'hui, il suffit d'appuyer sur une touche et tu as le son d'un vrai piano. Même si… le son provenant d'un vrai piano ne pourra jamais remplacer ces trucs électroniques.

Amu ne comprenait pas très bien. Mais elle voyait ce qu'il voulait lui faire comprendre. Elle n'était pas du tout musicienne. Son chara-change avec Dia lui avait permit à quelques rares occasions de jouer d'un instrument, mais jamais de sa propre volonté. Elle aimait cette facette d'Ikuto. C'était comme si sa musique avait toujours reflété ses sentiments, lui permettant d'extérioriser ce qu'il cachait au fond de lui. Ikuto replaça une mèche sur la tempe d'Amu.

-Et toi ?

-Moi ? Et bien, je n'ai rien de passionnant à dire, répondit Amu en tortillant ses doigts.

-Si. Parle-moi… d'Utau… et Tadase, demanda-t-il.

-Tadase ? Et bien… nous sommes sortit ensemble quelques mois après ton départ. Ça a duré environs 2 ans, mais on a finit par se séparer d'un commun accord. Nous n'avancions plus vraiment en tant que couple… et Utau… et bien…

-Vous vous êtes embrassé ?

-PARDON ?! Pourquoi j'aurais embrassé Utau ?!

-Je parle de Tadase. Vous vous êtes embrassé ?

Elle sentit son cœur se resserrer. En 2 ans, quel couple ne voudrait pas échanger au moins ce simple geste d'affection ? Etait-il idiot pour oser demander ?

-Oui, fit-elle dans un souffle.

-Et sexuellement ?

Elle sentit son visage tout entier s'enflammer. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de demander ça ?!

-Je n'avais que 14 ans, baka !!!

-Je suppose que ça veut dire que tu es encore vierge… J'en prends note, dit-il en s'allongeant de son côté de la cabine, son éternel sourire moqueur sur le visage.

-Je t'interdis !!! HENTAI !!! explosa-t-elle manquant de se lever.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Dans la rue, Ikuto tenait doucement la main d'Amu dans la sienne alors qu'il la ramenait chez elle, à presque 2h du matin. Amu marchait lentement, pour ne pas arriver chez elle trop vite, mais Ikuto ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il connaissait un peu ses parents, ils devaient s'inquiéter qu'elle n'ait pas appelé pour prévenir qu'elle rentrait. Amu ne l'avait pas fait par peur de réveiller ses parents. Elle soupira en se demandant ce qu'allaient dire ses parents, quand Ikuto lui signala qu'ils étaient arrivé. Elle soupira, les lumières étaient éteintes. Elle prit ses clés et ouvrit la porte, forçant Ikuto à entrer.

-Je ferais mieux de partir tu sais, chuchota-t-il. Et si tes parents se réveillaient ?

-Ne dis pas ça, chuchota-t-elle du plus fort qu'elle le pouvait. Je ne veux pas te quitter, c'est trop tôt.

-A 2h du matin, c'est trop tôt pour toi, Hinamori Amu ? fit une voix derrière elle.

Amu frissonna et Ikuto sursauta. Elle se retourna lentement, des sueurs froides dans le dos.

-Mama ?!

La petite lumière d'une lampe s'alluma. En effet, elle était là, assise sur le canapé. Mais pas seule. Le père d'Amu était aussi là, et vu son expression, il n'en revenait pas que sa fille ait ramené un garçon à la maison. Il se cramponnait à sa femme, les yeux ruisselant de larmes. Celle-ci lui tapota la tête en lui demandant se calmer, ce qu'il tenta de faire. Amu soupira et s'installa d'elle-même sur le sol, en face de ses parents. Ikuto en fit de même. La mère d'Amu sembla sévère. La jeune fille prit une forte inspiration.

-Je sais que j'aurais du appeler pour dire que je rentrerais tard mais j'avais peur de vous réveiller. Je suis vraiment désolée.

-Amu, commença sa mère avec une voix posée. Quand il s'agit de savoir si tu vas bien et si tu n'es pas seule, nous réveiller est le moins que tu puisses faire. Te rends-tu compte que nous avons eut peur pour toi ? Papa a même commencé à s'imaginer des choses… J'ai du le retenir d'appeler la police.

-Je suis vraiment désolée, mama, papa…

Amu se retint de pleurer. Elle se sentait déjà assez misérable comme ça, inutile d'ajouter des larmes à la scène. Ikuto s'avança et s'inclina.

-Je suis Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Je suis celui qu'il faut blâmer, c'est moi qui ai emmené Amu dehors. Je vous présente mes plus sincères excuses, dit-il en s'inclinant.

-Maintenant que j'y pense, ça fait quelques années déjà que je ne t'ai plus vu, Ikuto-kun, fit la mère d'Amu.

-Hein ?! Tu le connais, mama ?

Elle évita de répondre, laissant son mari s'allonger sur le canapé, en pleure. La mère dit à Amu qu'elle serait privée de sortis jusqu'à son anniversaire, dans 15 jours. Amu hocha la tête, acceptant sa punition tristement. Ikuto se retint de dire des choses tout à fait méchantes envers les parents d'Amu, il savait que sa colère ne serait pas bien perçut. Mais son expression et ses poings serrés n'échappèrent pas à l'œil attentif de la femme de maison. Après tout, Midori Hinamori n'était pas du tout stupide. Aussi reprit-elle.

-Cependant, en promettant que vous ne ferez pas de bêtises, Ikuto-kun pourra venir te rendre visite.

Les deux jeunes, ainsi que Tsumugu, le père d'Amu, étaient très surpris.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Dans la chambre d'Amu, Ikuto soupira de soulagement.

-Ta mère est vraiment une personne exceptionnelle.

-Oui. Je suis si contente qu'elle t'ait permis de venir !

-Dommage que la restriction soit d'un jour sur trois… Enfin, elle n'est pas obliger de savoir pour mes visites nocturnes sur ton balcon, rajouta-t-il en levant l'index.

-Non… mais elle me fait confiance alors…

Ikuto soupira avec un sourire. Il lui devait bien ça. Midori avait eut la gentillesse de comprendre l'initiative d'Amu de le cacher 8 ans plus tôt. Même si cette décision les rendait triste tout les deux, il comprenait les sentiments d'Amu. Il la serra dans ses bras, aussi fort et tendrement que possible, elle passa ses bras sur sa taille, serrant fort. Impossible de savoir combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, mais suffisamment pour que Midori vienne demander au jeune homme de rentrer chez lui. Après un dernier long baiser échangé, il partit à contre cœur, laissant Amu avec sa mère sur le pas de la porte.

* * *

**NOTE: **Le fameux _LUI_ dont parle Ikuto dans la grande roue est **Gozen**. Son identité n'a pas encore été révélée(peut-être dans le chapitre du 1e mai, qui sait?), mais _mes spéculations_ sur l'identité de cette personne me laisse penser que, de monb point de vue à moi, le fameux Gozen serait en fait Tsukiyomi Aruto, le père d'Ikuto et Utau. Ceci est, comme dit, en grande partie fondée sur des spéculations! Et même si je me suis trompée, cette fic n'en sera pas pour autant altéré, je ne compte pas faire apparaitre Aruto de toute façon... quoi que XD

Et pour info, le prof qui lance des trucs sur ses élèves est inspiré d'Hiroki de _Junjou Romantica_ XD

Les commentaires (constructifs) sont appréciés ! : )


	4. Chapter 4

Je voulais attendre d'avoir plus de commentaires sur le chapitre 3, mais bon j'ai pris l'habitude de mettre un chapitre par semaine, alors je ne vais pas arrêter cette bonne habitude si tôt.

Et voici le retour des traductions d'expressions japonaises rien que pour vous! XD

* "né"(que vous devriez retrouver plusieurs fois d'ailleurs) est un petit mot qu'on met en fin de phrase(et que j'aime particulièrement^^). ça se traduit par "par vrai?" ou "n'est-ce pas?" **Note:** si vous trouvez "né né", ça sonnera plutôt comme "dis"

* "Otanjôbi omedeto" signifie littéralement "félicitation pour l'anniversaire", mais comme on aime avoir du sens, ça se traduit "Joyeux anniversaire"

* "-koi" est un mot affectif, comme "-chan" ou "-kun", qui indique l'amour. Vous pouvez donc voir des couples s'appeler par leurs prénoms avec "-koi" à la fin de chaque prénom.

Maintenant un petit rappel pour ceux qui ne le savent pas. La langue japonaise, dans sa forme écrite, comporte 3 alphabets: les hiraganas et katakanas, très simples, et les kanjis qui ressemblent aux écritures chinoises. Quand on apprend la langue, ce sont les kanjis les pires(petite parenthèse personnelle) Quand on traduit l'écriture des hiraganas ou katakanas à une écriture romaine, on appelle ça le romanji. Par exemple: あむ en hiraganas devient _Amu_ en romanji.

Voilà, c'était le quart d'heure informatif. Retrouvez maintenant votre couple préféré et les anciens Gardiens pour un anniversaire très........... informatif je dirais^^

**Disclaimer : I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA, NOR THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

La semaine qui suivit fut rythmée par les cours d'Amu, les visites d'Ikuto tous les 3 jours et les pleures et inquiétudes intempestive de Tsumugu, qui voyait déjà sa grande fille partir sans lui dire au revoir. Midori avait comme toujours essayé de le raisonner, mais son mari était vraiment un papa poule. La simple idée de voir sa fille tenir amoureusement la main d'Ikuto le rendait hystérique.

Au début de la dernière semaine avant l'anniversaire d'Amu, Ikuto profita de l'absence de sa petite amie pour aller rencontrer ses parents. Il comprenait les inquiétudes de son père, même si bien entendu il savait qu'il exagérait, et s'installa donc devant eux, à la table de la salle à manger. Il expliqua ses sentiments pour Amu, qui brûlaient dans son cœur depuis leur première rencontre, ainsi qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de faire du mal à Amu. Il avait souffert énormément lui-même, et savait qu'Amu n'avait encore rien vu de la vraie vie, qu'elle était encore fragile. Il leur jura, en se levant et s'inclinant, qu'il la protégerait, au péril de sa vie s'il le fallait, et surtout qu'elle ne la contraindrait pas à s'éloigner ses proches ou de faire quelque chose qu'elle ne voudrait pas. Midori et Tsumugu se regardèrent avec un sourire, même si le père avait les larmes aux yeux, et accordèrent leur confiance au jeune homme… ce qui n'empêcha pas Tsumugu de mettre en garde le neko shounen que, s'il ne respectait pas sa parole, il s'arrangerait pour le faire disparaitre sans laisser de traces. Bien qu'il doute sérieusement de la validité d'une telle menace dans la bouche de cet homme, Ikuto garda en mémoire cet avertissement. On ne sait jamais.

Et quelle ne fut pas la surprise d'Amu quand elle entra dans la maison, pour trouver Ikuto qui l'attendait tranquillement, assit sur les marches des escaliers. Amu frissonna, il ne devait pas être là normalement.

-I-Ikuto ?! Tu n'es pas sensé être là ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me voir avant demain !

-La punition est levée, Amu-chan, fit sa mère en portant un panier de linge. Ikuto-kun est vraiment un garçon charmant, tu as très bien choisis.

Amu rougit jusqu'aux oreilles devant un tel compliment, puis se tourna vers son amoureux et le serra dans ses bras.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

La semaine suivante, pour l'anniversaire d'Amu, tous ses amis étaient là : Tadase, Kukai, Yaya, Rima, Nagihiko, ainsi que Kairi venu exprès pour l'occasion, et également Utau, et bien entendu Ikuto. Les parents d'Amu, ainsi que la jeune Ami, avaient désertés la maison pour que la troupe d'amis s'amusent seuls. Midori faisait confiance à Amu pour ne pas mettre trop de bazar. Comme toujours Yaya mit l'ambiance au top niveau avec l'aide de son Shugo Chara, Pepe, tandis que les autres s'amusaient et riaient. Sauf peut-être Ikuto, qui se contentait de sourire en regardant le visage épanouit d'Amu devant les pitreries de Yaya.

Cependant, l'ambiance fut quelque peu calmée par Kukai et Utau. Cette dernière lui en voulait encore d'être le sujet de ragots amoureux à cause de lui. Et comme toujours, elle le défia du regard. Ils se prirent alors rapidement chacun un verre de ponch et commencèrent à s'enfiler le ponch, légèrement alcoolisé par la mère d'Amu. Après une dizaine de verre, chacun commença à vaciller. Ikuto attrapa sa sœur et la tira jusqu'au canapé pendant que Tadase prenait le dernier verre de Kukai et l'invita à aller se rafraîchir dans la salle de bain.

Amu émet un petit rire gênée en voyant Utau s'étaler de tout son long sur le canapé avant de se relever en maudissant Kukai. Mais elle sourit malgré tout. Elle s'attarda alors sur chacun de ses amis.

Utau, d'abord simple idole populaire, était désormais très connue dans tout le Japon. Et grâce à son prochain single, elle serait probablement connue à l'étranger aussi, car la chanson serait l'ouverture d'un animé adapté d'un manga. Les pays étrangers semblaient de toute façon adoré l'animation japonaise. Amu ne se faisait aucun soucis quand à l'avenir professionnel de son amie. Utau s'était toujours battue de toutes ses forces, ce qui lui permettait aujourd'hui encore d'être connue et respectée par des millions de personnes. Le regard d'Amu passa sur Yaya. Avec le temps, le but de devenir un bébé entrevu par la plus jeune s'était estompé… pour devenir une petite fille. Agée de 19 ans, Yaya se comportait encore comme la petite fille qu'elle avait rencontré tant d'années auparavant. L'apparence en elle-même de Pepe avait changé, passant de la grenouillère à un uniforme pour maternelle. Amu pencha la tête sur le côté un peu dépourvue en repensant à ça. Elle vit alors Nagihiko derrière Yaya, papotant avec Rima. La jeune fille avait gardé le secret sur Nadeshiko durant très longtemps, jusqu'à ce que Nagihiko finisse par révéler la vérité sur sa soit disant jumelle. Amu n'avait jamais ne serait-ce qu'envisager une telle possibilité.

Kairi passa furtivement devant Amu. Il avait beaucoup grandi, c'était surprenant. Il s'était un peu laissé les cheveux poussés et les attachait derrière la tête. D'après ce qu'il avait dit dans les lettres qu'il avait envoyé à Amu, il avait essayé de porter des lentilles, mais ses yeux semblaient mal réagir à cela. Ils étaient devenus rouge et très sensible. Il avait ainsi du garder ses lunettes. Pourtant, lorsqu'Amu lui avait dit qu'elles lui allaient bien, il avait semblait changer d'avis. Kukai et Tadase revinrent de la salle de bain, le brun semblant à nouveau en forme. Utau n'hésita cependant pas à lui lancer un regard plein d'électricité. Aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait, Amu les avait toujours vus agir ainsi. Tadase se mit à côté d'elle.

-Utau-chan semble encore en froid avec Kukai-kun, fit-il remarquer.

-On dirait. Mais, c'est comme ça qu'ils montrent leur affection je crois.

-Je crois aussi. Kukai-kun m'a dit tout à l'heure qu'il aimait se mesurer à elle, car Utau-chan est une adversaire coriace.

Amu soupira. Kukai continuait à vouloir donner le meilleur de lui-même, autant en sport que dans tous les défis possible qu'Utau lui avait proposé. Il s'était quand même calmé pour ses études de droit. Aussi surprenant que c'était, il disait que c'était un bon choix, que l'on avait toujours besoin de connaître un peu ce genre de choses. Amu posa alors son regard sur Tadase. Son air féminin n'avait pas disparu, ce qui le rendait tout à fait adorable. Il était d'ailleurs souvent agréablement dévisageait par des jeunes filles, mais conservait son statut de célibataire. Amu se disait parfois que c'était de sa faute. Il avait beaucoup grandi, même s'il ne dépassait pas Ikuto. Il était le seul dont le Shugo Chara n'était pas présent, car Kiseki était depuis quelques temps déjà retourné dans son œuf et dans le cœur de Tadase. Aux yeux du blond, il était devenu en parti la personne qu'il voulait être. Amu était très fier de lui. Elle sentit qu'on lui tapotait sur l'épaule. C'était Rima.

-Amu, tu n'aurais pas du jus d'ananas ?

-D'ananas ? Non, répondit-elle, ahurie.

-Comme c'est dommage, fit-elle en prenant son téléphone, pour appeler un serviteur.

-Ri-Rima…

La jeune fille esquissa un sourire en disant qu'elle plaisantait puis retourna se servir du ponch. Malheureusement pour elle, Rima était restée assez petite en taille, ce qui n'atténuait en rien son charme naturel. Ses longs cheveux étaient désormais constamment tenus en l'air par différentes coupes de cheveux. Aujourd'hui, il s'agissait d'un chignon avec deux mèches laissées sur les tempes. Sa rivalité avec Nagihiko s'était envolée, contrairement à Utau et Kukai, et elle semblait même considérer le jeune homme comme son meilleur ami. Du moins, c'était ce que pensait Amu.  
Ikuto posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Amu. Elle sursauta, elle ne l'avait pas remarqué. Il lui demanda de l'accompagner. Il tourna un coin, et s'arrêta devant la porte de la salle de bain. Elle lui demanda ce qu'il y avait, quand il captura son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Elle posa ses mains sur son torse, ravie. Quand il la laissa enfin respirer, il la garda contre elle, son menton reposant sur le crâne de la rosette.

-On a besoin de se cacher pour faire ça ? demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête vers lui.

-C'est tellement plus amusant comme ça, non ?

Elle passa ses bras autour de son torse, quand ils entendirent un pas précipité se dirigeant vers eux. Pas le temps de se séparer qu'Utau passa devant eux sans les regarder et s'enferma dans les toilettes. Apparemment, elle ne supportait pas bien l'alcool.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Une heure plus tard, alors que la fête battait son plein, les lumières s'éteignirent d'un seul coup. Amu soupira. Les plombs avaient probablement sautés. Yaya demanda à Amu d'aller vérifier le disjoncteur avec Ikuto, qui tira Amu de force jusqu'à l'appareil. Sans même hésiter, Ikuto releva une manette et la lumière revint. Amu s'étonna qu'il ait trouvé le problème aussi rapidement. Ils revinrent vers le salon, quand Amu fut arrosée de confettis tandis que ses amis lui souhaitaient un joyeux anniversaire. Utau apporta alors un énorme gâteau à la crème couvert de fraises. Aucun doute, c'était l'œuvre de Suu. Amu resta bouche bée. Comment Suu avait-elle pu le confectionner sans qu'elle s'en rende compte ?

-Amu, si tu pouvais souffler les bougies avant qu'elles ne dégoulinent sur le gâteau, ça arrangerait tout le monde, dit Utau de son éternel ton nonchalant.

Amu ferma les yeux, fit son souhait et souffla les 20 bougies d'un seul coup. Tout le monde applaudit. Le gâteau pouvait être entamé. Tout le monde se régala, et pour une fois, Kukai et Utau ne se défièrent pas. Par la suite, Dia et Miki commencèrent à mettre de la musique et les amis commencèrent à danser. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, Yaya se déhancha dans le salon, avec tous les Shugo Chara autour d'elle. Les autres la suivirent lentement, riant parfois des danses des autres. Amu s'assit sur les escaliers montant à sa chambre. Elle regarda les autres faire, puis Ikuto s'installa à côté d'elle. Il la regarda avec son éternel sourire, son menton dans la paume de sa main. Elle essayait d'éviter ce regard perçant en détournant un peu le regard, mais c'était comme s'il perçait son être. Elle finit par tourner lentement la tête vers lui. Son sourire s'agrandit. Il lui tendit sa main. Elle hésita puis posa sa main dans celle du brun. Il la fit se lever, l'emmena vers les autres et la fit tourner gracieusement. Elle avait vraiment l'air petite face à lui, mais elle aimait cette manière qu'il avait de se pencher vers elle, comme s'il allait lui dire un secret d'un instant à l'autre. D'ailleurs, il était vraiment très proche de son visage tout à coup. Prévoyait-il de l'embrasser ? Elle ne le sut pas, car Utau commença à hurler sur Kukai, qu'elle accusait de lui avoir marché sur le pied. Le temps qu'ils se calment, tout le monde s'était dispersés pour reprendre du gâteau, à boire ou juste s'installer dans le canapé pour discuter.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Vers 20h, la fête commença à s'achever. Les amis partirent les uns après les autres, laissant Amu et Ikuto seuls avec leurs Shugo Charas. Il y avait relativement peu de désordre, ainsi le nettoyage ne prit pas plus d'une heure. Les assiettes et gobelets en plastiques et cartons finirent à la poubelle avec les bouteilles vides, les récipients qui avait contenus les amuse-gueule furent laver et ranger et la nappe à peine tâchée se retrouva dans la machine à laver. Un coup de balai sur le sol et c'était comme s'il n'y avait pas eut de fête. Amu s'assit sur le canapé et s'étira. Elle était heureuse de cette fête, aussi amusantes que les précédentes… non, c'était mieux pensa-t-elle en voyant Ikuto s'étirer derrière elle. Elle regarda alors ses cadeaux, posés sur la table du salon devant elle. Tadase, Kukai et Kairi, à court d'idées, avait mit leur argent en communs pour un magnifique bouquet qui trônait au milieu de la table dans un vase blanc et bleu. Nagihiko en revanche avait apporté un charme d'amour qu'il avait donné en secret à Amu. Il avait dit qu'il espérait toujours la voir aussi heureuse que depuis qu'Ikuto était revenu. Le charme devait éloigner les disputes et conflits. Yaya et Rima s'étaient concertées pour un bracelet en argent avec « Amu » gravé dessus en romanji. Et Utau lui avait offert un séjour dans un centre de soin.

Amu remarqua alors qu'elle n'avait pas eut de cadeau d'Ikuto. Elle fut étonnée. Il était encore derrière, à remettre la table et les chaises de la salle à manger à leur place.

-Ne, Ikuto ?

-Oui, Amu ? fit-il sans lever les yeux de la chaise qu'il était en train de replacer.

-Désolée de te demander mais… tu ne m'as rien offert ?

Il releva à peine la tête et sourit, ce qu'elle ne vit pas. Il s'éloigna de la table, pendant qu'Amu bredouillait des excuses pour avoir demander. Il sortit alors de sa poche une boite rectangulaire qu'il ouvrit.

-Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir demandé, fit-elle en baissant la tête, les yeux clos.

Elle fut donc assez surprise de sentir quelque chose à son cou, puis les mains d'Ikuto dans sa nuque. Elle ne bougea pas. On dirait du tissu, et quelque chose de froid sur sa gorge. Ikuto passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et posa un léger baiser sur la joue rosée de son amoureuse.

-Otanjôbi omedeto, Amu-koi.

-Nani ? fit-elle en posant sa main sur son cou.

C'était un collier raz-du-cou, avec un pendentif. La forme était celle d'un cœur. Amu se leva et regarda le miroir dans l'entrée. Magnifique. Le pendentif avait en plus des gravures, qui formaient subtilement les kanjis de son prénom : あむ. Ses joues reprirent encore une fois cette jolie teinte rosée qu'il aimait tant et ses jolis yeux ambre s'embuèrent de joie. Il se plaça à coté d'elle et la serra dans ses bras. Inutile de demander, elle était ravie. Elle reposa sa tête sur son épaule et passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

-Arigato.

Passa son nez dans le cou du brun, pour finalement remarquer…

-Ikuto, où est ton collier ?

-Celui avec la croix ? Tu veux que je le porte ? demanda-t-il avec une voix sexy.

Amu rougit en entendant le ton de sa voix et hocha la tête sans le regarder. Il passa sa main de la taille de la jeune femme à sa poche et en sortit son collier. Il se pencha pour porter ses lèvres à son oreille, lui murmurant de cette voix que seul lui pouvait prendre.

-Mets-le moi.

Ses joues virèrent à une vilaine teinte proche du noir. Lentement, elle tendit sa main vers la main de son amant et prit le collier. Sans le regarder, elle passa ses mains de chaque côté de son cou et attacha par un petit nœud les bouts de tissus des extrémités du raz-du-cou. Elle laissa ses mains glisser sur son abdomen, quand il la tira doucement vers lui et l'embrassa avant qu'elle comprenne ce qu'il faisait. Après un court instant de surprise, elle s'abandonna dans ses bras, l'embrassant en retour. Elle remit ses mains autour de son cou et se mit sur la pointe des pieds, pendant que les longs doigts du brun passaient dans les cheveux d'Amu. Bientôt en manque d'air, ils se séparèrent, Ikuto la serrant si fort contre lui que leurs nez se touchaient. Le regard qu'il lui lançait était à la fois tendre et sexy, la faisait fondre dans ses bras. Il commença à embrasser les joues enflammées de la rosette, d'abord la droite puis la gauche, puis il passa ses lèvres sur son front, ses paupières, son nez, encore une fois ses joues avant de repasser à ses délicieuses lèvres rosées.

Sans surprise, il passa une main sur le dos de la jeune femme puis se risqua jusqu'au bas de sa colonne vertébrale, sans pour autant toucher la zone qu'il visait, c'est-à-dire le postérieur d'Amu. Celle-ci avait encore ses bras autour de son cou, mais passait ses mains dans ses cheveux soyeux. Amu s'attendait à ce qu'Ikuto lui demande s'il pouvait l'amener à son lit, elle était à présent légalement libre d'avoir des rapports plus physique avec lui. Mais il resta à l'embrasser encore un bon moment, puis quand sa main caressa finalement les fesses qu'il convoitait, elle fut si étonnée qu'elle sursauta. Il retira sa main et acheva la baiser. Il passa son index sur ses lèvres, trouvant tout à coup un énorme intérêt au mur sur la gauche d'Amu.

-Je vais y aller, il se fait tard.

Il préférait partir. Il était en âge d'exiger autre chose que juste quelques baisers de la part de sa petite amie, et il avait peur que toutes les années à attendre une réponse positive d'Amu ne joue sur le contrôle de lui-même. Il avait peur d'aller trop loin et de blesser définitivement Amu. Par le passé, il l'avait fait pleurer plusieurs fois, surtout lorsqu'il avait laissé sa main aller sous ses vêtements. Il s'en était tellement voulu. Elle avait l'air terrorisé à cet instant précis, et parfois la nuit, il rêvait encore de ce moment. Jamais il ne supporterait de revoir ce petit corps absolument parfait trembler de la sorte, ni ses superbes yeux ambre pleurer à cause de lui. JAMAIS. Plutôt mourir.

Comme il était déjà dans l'entrée, il lui suffit de tendre le bras pour attraper sa veste. Il la mit et e baissa pour mettre ses bottes, mais Amu les attrapa avant lui et les cacha derrière son dos. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, les joues rosées. Ikuto était surpris.

-Je ne veux pas… que tu partes. Ce soir, c'est encore mon… mon anniversaire, réussit-elle a bredouiller.

Elle baissa les yeux, ses joues passant de rose à rouge. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais ne dit rien, elle cherchait les bons mots dans sa tête. Tout se bousculait, mais elle savait ce qu'elle voulait. Elle voulait Ikuto. Elle laissa tomber ses bottes et se jeta dans ses bras, le serrant aussi fort que possible. Il resta un bon moment à essayer de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. L'étreinte d'Amu était si forte qu'il cru un instant qu'elle allait l'étouffer, mais elle ne le serrait pas trop fort, juste assez pour l'empêcher de bouger. Finalement, elle releva la tête et l'embrassa, en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds. Dieu ce qu'elle donnerait pour 5 cm de plus ! Quand il rompit le baiser, elle le regarda dans les yeux, et ce fut comme si elle lui avait demandé de vive voix. Il la prit dans ses bras comme il avait toujours fait, tel le prince venait de réveiller la belle princesse de son sommeil centenaire, et l'emmener dans sa chambre. Le reste de la nuit leur appartint tout entier.

* * *

Non, non mes amis, vous ne saurez pas ce que notre chat pervers à pu fair à son petit chaton :P Il y a bien assez de fic noté M dans la catégorie anglaise pour ça XD Mais chuuuuuuuuuuut!

Et me voilà surprise que les hiraganas soient passés dans cet éditeur, quand les icônes tel que les coeurs ne sont pas prit en charge O_o Boooooon... Le prochain chapitre sera particulièrement long, je vous préviens. Au moins le double de la moyenne(3000 mots) que j'ai déjà fait jusqu'ici(je vous donnerez le nombre exact de mots) Vous allez pouvoir assister à un grand retournement de situation. NON!!! Pas de retour de Tadamu! JAMAIS!!!! **PLUTÔT CREVER!!!!!** Je HAIS le Tadamu! ça me sort par les yeux tellement je le déteste!!!!! _ Vous devrez donc voir par vous même la semaine prochaine! Sayonara :P


	5. Chapter 5

J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi j'ai de moins en moins de commentaires! Où sont donc passés les gens qui ont lu le chapitre 1? Vous savez, je commence à fatiguer! Les reviews sont très importantes malgré ce que j'ai pu dire... Ce que j'aimerais, c'est voir 3 commentaires de personnes différentes pour ce chapitre la semaine prochaine quand je publierais le chapitre 6. ça me motiverais à continuer, parce que là, je couche mes idées sur Word, et j'aimerais l'opinion des gens qui lisent cette fanfic. Merci de m'avoir dit si souvent que c'était une bonne histoire, ça m'a touché^^ Merci beaucoup!

Sinon, ce chapitre est assez long je dois dire, et j'ai tiré en longueur... (mais croyez-moi, le chapitre 7 est au moins 2x plus long! O.O Je l'ai écris cette semaine, et j'espère que vous comprendrez les sentiments que j'ai essayé de mettre dedans)

En tout cas, dans ce chapitre, vous trouverez ce qu'on appelle l' "élément perturbateur" en littérature, c'est à dire le départ d'une nouvelle intrigue... Mais qu'est-ce donc? A vous de trouvez ;P

_**Disclaimer : I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA, NOR THE CHARACTERS.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Ses épaules découvertes étaient exposées au vent qui la fit frissonner. Sans ouvrir les yeux, elle agrippa la couverture et la mit sur ses épaules. Elle sentit alors un bras musclé autour de son ventre. Se souvenant des évènements de la veille, elle rougit avec un sourire. Une paire de lèvres se posa sur son oreille, puis dans son cou.

-Ohayo, Amu-koi.

-Ohayo… Ikuto… koi, dit-elle en se retournant vers lui.

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa. Il la serra d'avantage contre lui, la faisant rougir. C'était tout à fait normal, ils étaient tous deux nus sous la couverture. Sur les joues de la jeune fille étaient cette éternelle couleur rosée qui lui donné un air innocent et timide, mais les joues d'Ikuto n'étaient pas pâle pour autant. Une fine couleur rose teintait ses joues, dû au bonheur incomparable d'avoir dans ses bras la fille qu'il aimait depuis si longtemps, celle-ci lui rendant bien son affection. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent, mais les bras de la jeune femme ne décrochaient pas du cou du brun. Elle ne voulait pas se lever, c'était trop tôt. Elle espérait rester ainsi encore des heures, son cœur était remplit par tant de sentiments : la joie, le bonheur, l'amour… Ikuto finit par la faire lâcher doucement et la mit dos au matelas. Il s'allongea à côté d'elle et lui caressa la joue avant d'y déposer un doux baiser en la serrant contre lui. Amu sursauta alors dans ses bras et il se mit dos à elle, assit dans le lit. Il regarda la partie de son corps qui avait fait sursautée son petit chaton. Si hier soir, « il » avait été un instrument de plaisir, aujourd'hui « il » était un objet de haine. Il se mordit la lèvre quand Amu se plaqua contre son dos.

-J'ai faim, on descend ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix joyeuse.

-D'accord. Habille-toi, je ne regarderais pas.

-Tu as intérêt ! dit-elle après un instant, son côté « Cool and Spicy » revenait au galop.

Elle sortit du lit et prit rapidement quelques affaires.

-En même temps, Amu-koi, j'ai vu tout ce qu'il y avait à voir, dit-il en tournant lentement la tête vers elle.

Il avait les yeux fermés par respect, mais faisait en sorte qu'elle les croit ouvert, ne tournant pas complètement sa tête vers elle. Elle se couvrit avec la robe qu'elle venait de prendre.

-RETOURNE-TOI ! HENTAI !

Il obéit. C'était plus fort que lui, il adorait l'énerver. Elle était déjà magnifique en temps normal, mais quand elle s'énervait, elle était également très belle. Il adorait la voir s'énerver jusqu'à ce que le rouge lui monte aux joues. Il la calmait toujours ensuite, quitte à s'excuser platement devant elle. N'importe quoi pour revoir son sourire.

**.:":.:":.:":.:":.:":.:":.:":.:":.:":.:":.:":.:":.:":.:":.**

_**6 MOIS PLUS TARD**_

Amu était allongée dans un grand lit double et se réveilla en entendant l'eau de la douche s'éteindre. Elle se mit en position assise et s'étira. Elle attendit alors 5 minutes puis sortit du lit et ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, pour trouver Ikuto en train d'enfiler une chemise bleu marine. Elle s'adossa à l'encadrement de la porte.

-C'est ça que tu appelles « me réveiller en même temps que toi » ?

Amu ne travaillait que l'après-midi, il ne voulait pas la réveiller pour qu'elle récupère. Entre ses cours et son petit boulot, elle commençait à manquer de sommeil. Il se contenta de détourner la tête. L'excuse qu'il avait essayé sans pouvoir la tirer des bras de Morphée ne marchait plus. Elle n'avait pas un sommeil aussi lourd. Il l'avait constaté plus d'une fois. Elle passa devant lui et entra dans la douche, encore en pyjama. Elle enleva ses vêtements dans la cabine de douche et les jeta à Ikuto sans lui laisser la chance de la voir nue. Il sourit et mit les vêtements dans la corbeille de linge. Pendant qu'Amu se douchait, il finit de se préparer en repensant à quel point les choses étaient allées vite en seulement 6 mois.

Environs un mois après l'anniversaire d'Amu, il avait réussi à se faire engager comme professeur de violon au conservatoire de la ville. Il faut dire qu'être le fils d'un des meilleurs violonistes au monde lui avait profité, à son grand regret, il voulait être reconnu pour SON talent, pas celui de son imbécile de fugueur de père. Le salaire était assez conséquent, ce qui lui avait permit d'avoir un appartement à lui. Amu venait le voir tous les jours, à sa demande. Il ne pouvait plus passer une journée sans elle. Ils dinaient ensemble, bavardaient ou regardaient la télé, puis à une heure raisonnable, il la ramenait chez elle. La maison d'Amu était à seulement 15 minutes à pieds de l'immeuble où il habitait, ce qui facilitait les choses. Au fur et à mesure, Amu avait commencé à s'installer. Elle avait d'abord oublié quelques affaires, comme des lunettes de soleil, un livre, un bracelet ou des boucles d'oreilles, pour passer ensuite à quelques paires de vêtements. Après un certain temps, Ikuto avait jugé qu'il serait plus pratique qu'elle s'installe chez lui. Ainsi l'avait-elle fait. Mais après un certain temps à être logé et nourrit par son amoureux, elle se sentait profiter de lui et avait trouvée un travail de serveuse dans un restaurant. Ikuto payait déjà le loyer, elle voulait au moins pouvoir payer les provisions et les extra, comme des vêtements.

Il pinça les lèvres en revoyant un soir, où il avait trouvé Amu endormit sur ses livres. Après l'avoir réveillé, elle s'était affolée. Elle n'avait pas fini son travail et avait passé encore une bonne partie de la nuit à le finir. Il ne voulait plus la voir comme ça, mais elle était têtue. Aucun de ses arguments ne la ferait changer d'avis. Il fut tirer de ses penser par deux bras autour de son torse, et les cheveux mouillée d'Amu dans sa nuque. Son menton sur l'épaule du brun, elle le regarda d'un air intrigué.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa en lui répondait que tout allait bien. Il la serra dans ses bras et alla préparer le petit déjeuner.

**.:":.:":.:":.:":.:":.:":.:":.:":.:":.:":.:":.:":.:":.:":.**

Amu était dans le canapé du salon, la télé allumée devant elle sur une émission de divertissement. Elle était assise, les genoux contre sa poitrine. Ikuto était au conservatoire en ce moment même, comme chaque jour de la semaine. Elle soupira en songeant qu'elle ne pourra plus lui mentir indéfiniment.

La vérité était qu'Amu avait arrêté les cours à l'université. Entre son travail et ses études, le choix avait été cornélien, mais son patron lui avait demandé de lever le pied. C'était un type bien, qui s'inquiétait pour ses employés, et quand il avait vu Amu endormit debout le balai à la main, il lui avait demandé ce qui n'allait pas. Après lui avoir expliqué, elle avait dit qu'elle arrêterait ses études, il avait refusait. Mais elle se sentait dérivée de toute façon. Après avoir vu ses notes aux contrôles de fin de semestre, elle avait sentit toute sa confiance disparaître.

Elle avait continué son travail, car elle considérait sa rentrée d'argent comme plus importante. Mais elle savait bien qu'Ikuto se douterait un jour de quelque chose. Elle prit la télécommande pour éteindre la télé, quand Saeki Nobuko, la fameuse médium, apparut à l'écran.

-Arrêtez de faire semblant !

Amu tomba du canapé en la voyant pointée son doigt vers elle.

-Il est temps de dire toute la vérité à vos amis ! Sinon le mensonge aura raison de vous !

Amu hocha la tête et éteignit sans demander son reste. Elle se releva et se dirigea vers l'entrée.

**.:":.:":.:":.:":.:":.:":.:":.:":.:":.:":.:":.:":.:":.:":.**

Au conservatoire, dans un amphithéâtre assez petit, Ikuto faisait passer son test quotidien à la quinzaine d'étudiants qui lui avait été confié. Derrière lui, sur la table du professeur, Yoru avait décidé de piquer un petit somme. Ikuto en était au dernier, qui visiblement était très nerveux. Celui-ci se leva et commença à jouer, dans un rythme peu soutenu et faisait occasionnellement des fausses notes. Il était à peu près à la moitié du morceau quand il s'immobilisa et baissa la tête, les épaules hautes.

-Je n'y arriverais jamais !

-Si tu pars de cette idée avant même d'avoir essayé, rien d'étonnant à ce que tu n'y arrives pas, dit Ikuto d'un ton neutre. Maintenant recommence en y croyant.

Le contrôle n'était pas noté, il lui permettait juste de voir les progrès de ses élèves. Et le jeune devant lui semblait être ce qu'il avait espéré ne jamais rencontrer : un enfant forcé dans une voix qu'il ne voulait pas suivre. Le garçon hocha négativement la tête et se rassit. Ikuto se dirigea vers lui à grandes enjambées et l'obligea à se relever.

-Veux-tu jouer du violon ? Ou es-tu juste là pour faire plaisir à tes parents ?!

-JE VEUX JOUER ! répondit-il sans hésitation. Je veux vraiment jouer… mais…

Ikuto le lâcha. Il retourna à la table de professeur et prit son violon. Il plaça son violon sous son menton et indiqua au garçon d'en faire de même, ce qu'il fit en soupirant.

-Nous allons reprendre le morceau à deux.

-Mais sensei…

-Fait de ton mieux. Personne ne va rire de toi si tu n'y arrives pas. Allez.

Le garçon hocha la tête, ses yeux traduisant encore de l'angoisse. Ikuto débuta les premiers accords, suivit rapidement par le jeune garçon. Il faisait encore des fautes, mais son rythme était plus soutenu, et cette fois, il finit le morceau. Quand il enleva son violon de sa gorge, il y plaqua sa main et massa. Ikuto soupira.

-Si tu es malade et que tes ganglions d'empêche de jouer, prend le temps de te soigner au lieu de te faire passer pour incompétent.

Le garçon baissa la tête et fit un petit « oui ». Ikuto se tourna alors vers l'ensemble des élèves.

-C'est valable pour chacun de vous. Personne n'est incompétent. Et si vous ne réussissez pas avec le violon, continuez de chercher. Il y a toujours quelque chose qu'une personne peut accomplir mieux qu'une autre.

Une main se leva. C'était une jeune fille un peu plus jeune.

-Mais comment sait-on qu'on est doué pour quelque chose ?

-On ne s'en rend pas toujours compte soit même… Parfois, la meilleure façon de se rendre compte de ses talents, c'est d'écouter les autres.

-Et comment sait-on qu'on est fait pour jouer? Pas seulement du violon, mais aussi d'autres instruments.

Ikuto sourit et posa son violon dans son étuis et s'assit sur la table.

-Je ne peux pas donner une réponse général, mais en ce qui peut me concerner… J'aime jouer. C'est une autre façon d'exprimer ses sentiments, de tristesse, de joie… d'amour.

Tout le monde devant lui émit un petit « oh » à l'évocation de l'amour, et les jeunes filles échangèrent quelques paroles entre elles. L'une d'elle leva la main, les joues roses.

-Exprimez-vous vos sentiments à votre petite amie en jouant du violon ?

Il sourit. Même s'il aimait Amu plus que n'importe quelle autre femme, il aimait voir ses jeunes filles innocentes frétiller devant une éventuelle histoire d'amour. Ça l'amusait.

-Désolé, c'est un secret.

Un énorme soupire se fit entendre quand les élèves entendirent la réponse. Le jeune garçon de tout à l'heure leva alors la main, une partition à la main.

-Sensei, est-il vrai qu'être amoureux donne des idées quand à la composition d'une partition ?

Ikuto releva un sourcil. Il repensa alors à la liasse de papiers qu'il avait accumulé dans un coin de son bureau. Depuis qu'il avait retrouvé Amu, les notes défilaient dans sa tête à toute allure et sans s'arrêter. C'est pourquoi il avait si souvent besoin de papier à musique.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Quand on a trouvé sa muse, elle vous inspire tant de sentiments à traduire en musique qu'il vous ait parfois difficile de tenir le rythme.

Tout le monde le regardait avec des yeux admiratifs. La moyenne d'âge de ses jeunes était dans les 17 ans. Lui, avec ses 25 ans, passait presque pour un dieu. Une autre fille leva la main et se leva sans attendre qu'Ikuto lui dise qu'elle pouvait parler.

-Et votre muse, elle est belle ?

-Amu ? Elle est superbe, dit-il fièrement. La plus belle des femmes.

Des gloussements de type fangirls se firent entendre tandis que les garçons exclamaient leur admiration. Yoru se mit alors sur l'épaule de son partenaire.

-Ikuto, regarde nya, dit-il en montrant les portes d'une des sorties de l'amphithéâtre.

Le brun écarquilla légèrement les yeux puis sourit. Tout en haut des marches se tenait Amu, qui devait avoir entendu sa dernière déclaration, vu que ses joues étaient teintées de rouges et qu'elle lui souriait tendrement. Il lui fit signe de descendre. Elle sembla surprise mais obéit. Une fois en bas des marches, elle s'immobilisa pendant que lui la rejoint.

-Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te déranger pendant ton cours.

Il se pencha vers elle, passa son bras droit sur ses épaules pour la tirer vers lui et l'embrasser, sous les regards de ses élèves. Des sifflements se firent entendre au milieu des gloussements des filles. Quand il se sépara lentement d'elle, il lui dit qu'elle ne le dérangeait jamais. Il se tourna vers ses élèves et leur annonça la fin du cours. Amu était particulièrement gênée de ce baiser mais ne lâcha pas sa main, comme si elle avait peur de perdre son amour une fois qu'elle lâcherait prise.

Une fois tous les élèves dehors, Ikuto se dirigea vers le bureau et rangea ses affaires et son violon. Amu l'attendait patiemment à côté de lui. Elle cherchait encore dans sa tête les mots exacts à dire, mais elle était déterminée à lui dire quoi qu'il advienne. Quand il se tourna vers elle, sous plus beau sourire sur le visage, elle sentit tout ses doutes s'envoler. Il lui avait toujours fait pleinement confiance et l'avait encouragé dans ses choix. Elle s'attendait bien à ce que cette fois, il lui dise qu'elle avait eut tord.

**.:":.:":.:":.:":.:":.:":.:":.:":.:":.:":.:":.:":.:":.:":.**

Pendant qu'ils rentraient, Amu avait vu un petit salon de thé sur le chemin et c'était arrêté. Elle avait songé un instant parler à Ikuto dans cet endroit, mais s'était vite raviser vu elle ignorait comment il réagirait. Elle préférait leur appartement. S'il venait à s'énerver, il pourrait au moins déverser toute sa colère sur elle sans qu'elle soit morte de honte au milieu de parfaits inconnus qui se mettraient à penser des choses fausses sur son compte.

Une fois la porte d'entrée refermée derrière lui, Ikuto posa ses affaires au sol et passa un bras autour de la taille de sa muse, qui était déjà rouge en sachant à quoi il pensait. Elle se débattit pendant qu'il déposa baisers et léchouilles dans son cou. Les Shugo Charas savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas voir ou entendre ce qui allait suivre, alors ils se permirent de sortir par la fenêtre sans demander leur reste. Pendant ce temps, le brun avait déjà plaqua au mur Amu, qu'il embrassait fougueusement. Même si elle appréciait qu'il montre autant d'affection envers elle, elle brisa le baiser, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Il en profita pour laisser une belle marque rouge dans son cou en mordant et suçant. Elle le repoussa pour qu'il lui fasse face.

-Ikuto attends ! J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire !

-Plus tard, fit-il en attaquant encore une fois son cou.

Très bien, il voulait jouer ? Elle aussi pouvait en faire de même. Amu leva haut ses mains et les plaqua sur les oreilles d'Ikuto, qui s'immobilisa du sommet du crâne jusqu'au petit orteil.

-Amu, tu oserais ? dit-il avec anxiété.

Elle ne répondit pas et agit en souriant comme un petit diable. Elle claqua alors ses mains contre les oreilles humaines de son amoureux, qui avec tous les poils de son dos dressés de douleur. Ses oreilles étaient une des parties de son corps les plus sensibles. Il finit par tomber à genoux, se massant les oreilles en gémissant.

-Tu veux bien m'écouter maintenant ? demanda-t-elle, prête à recommencer.

Il hocha la tête. Il détestait qu'elle l'interrompe lorsqu'il avait commencé ses petits jeux pervers. Ils s'installèrent donc sur le canapé. Toujours à se masser les oreilles, il regarda Amu, qui semblait tout à coup peu confiante. Il retira sa main de sa tête et la plaça sur celle d'Amu, pour constater qu'elle tremblait faiblement. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et avala sa salive.

-Ikuto, je t'ai menti. Je… je…

Il la laissa chercher ses mots. Elle regarda de côté puis prit une courte respiration et replaça ses yeux couleur ambre dans ceux améthyste du brun.

-J'ai arrêté la fac. Je suis désolée, je sais que je n'aurais pas du, mais je me sentais si mal. Mes résultats aussi si bas, j'avais si honte… Je… je…

Il était surpris qu'elle soit si nerveuse pour quelque chose comme ça. Il serra sa main et tira la rosette dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Elle ne bougea pas, encore trop surprise du mouvement. La libérant de ses lèvres, il la serra dans ses bras de telle sorte qu'elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle avait eut peur qu'il s'énerve et lui dise des méchancetés, il en était conscient. Il déposa ses lèvres sur sa joue à maintes reprises.

-Ikuto ? Tu n'es pas fâché ?

-Si… Pourquoi tu ne m'appelles pas « Ikuto-koi » ? susurra-t-il à son oreille.

-Quoi c'est tout ? Je pensais que tu allais me crier dessus !

-Comme si j'étais la meilleure personne pour dire qu'arrêter ses études est stupide.

Après tout, l'année où il avait rencontré Amu, il avait pour habitude de sécher régulièrement ses cours, et ne s'était pas gêné pour couper tous les ponts avec le milieu scolaire après qu'Easter lui ait accordé sa liberté, jusqu'à son poste de professeur. Amu avait plus de mérite que lui. Il avait plus de facilité dans l'apprentissage de ses cours, alors qu'elle avait des difficultés d'apprentissage, et elle avait passé son examen au lycée et pas lui. Contre son torse, Amu soupira de soulagement, heureuse qu'il comprenne.

-Mais tu travailles toujours, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. Je veux au moins ramener de l'argent pour nous deux. Ce n'est pas juste que tu sois le seul à payer pour notre vie à deux ! Moi aussi je peux t'aider !

-Amu-koi…

Elle releva la tête pour lui faire face et l'embrassa. Il ne se passa pas une minute avant que la main du brun passe sur les fesses de sa petite amie, qui sursauta. Décidément, il ne perdait pas le nord. Elle se débattit encore, mais cette fois il avait prit soin de l'attraper par les poignets.

-Ikuto, espèce de pervers ! On avait dit qu'on le ferait uniquement le soir ! Il n'est même pas encore 18h !

-Mais Amu-koi, on doit rattraper 8 ans d'abstinence, dit-il en faisait la moue.

-Arrête ça, pervers !!!

Mais c'était inutile. Quand Ikuto voulait CA, il réussissait toujours à faire en sorte qu'il en aille de même pour Amu. Non que ça la dérange au final…

**.:":.:":.:":.:":.:":.:":.:":.:":.:":.:":.:":.:":.:":.:":.**

Quelques temps plus tard, elle trouvait Ikuto d'une humeur de chien. Non qu'il lui témoigne de la méchanceté, mais il était plus distant et distrait, il se prenait facilement les pieds dans ses affaires, ne retrouvait pas des choses qui étaient sous son nez ou encore mettait ses chemises à l'envers. Mais surtout, chose surprenante, il ne lui sautait plus dessus pour l'emmener dans leur lit aussi souvent. Regardant le calendrier, elle constata surprise qu'il n'avait pas essayé de lui faire l'amour depuis 8 jours, lui qui s'était montré si pervers au cours des dernier mois. Non que ça lui manque de se faire attraper par surprise et délicieusement torturée par ses doigts experts avant de céder à ses avances, mais elle commençait à se demander ce qui lui arrivait.

De plus, il semblait avoir tout à coup une aversion prononcée pour les téléphones. Dès que son portable sonné, il décrochait et raccrochait avec une expression du pure haine, comme s'il voulait faire comprendre à celui qui appelait qu'il ne voulait pas entendre parler de lui. Amu avait d'abord songé à une rechute du complexe fraternel d'Utau, mais elle n'y était pour rien.

Après 15 jours, elle constata qu'il ne la réveillait même plus. Elle ne bossait que l'après-midi, alors tout allait bien, mais elle commençait à se demander si quelque chose avait dérapé dans leur couple. Ikuto affirmait que tout allait bien, mais c'était très visiblement faux. Elle entendit alors sonné. Elle s'arrangea vite les cheveux et alla ouvrir. Elle tomba sur un homme en costume bleu marine dans la quarantaine.

-Bonjour mademoiselle. Est-ce que Tsukiyomi Ikuto serait là par hasard ?

-Non. Il est parti à son travail.

-Oh non ! On m'avait assuré qu'il serait là…

-Heu… voulez-vous entrer ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

-Ce n'est pas de refus, je voudrais bien m'asseoir un instant.

Amu ouvrit complètement la porte. Ses quatre Shugo Chara voletèrent vers elle.

-Amu-chan, qui est cet homme ? demanda Ran.

-Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-elle. Gardez un œil sur lui, je dois aller m'habiller.

Elle se tourna vers l'homme.

-Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'aimerais aller enfiler quelque chose de plus présentable.

-Oh heu… faites donc, dit-il en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil en se ventilant avec sa main.

Il fallut juste une quinzaine de minutes pour qu'Amu revienne avec des habits corrects au lieu de son pyjama deux pièces et les cheveux ordonnés. L'homme s'était apparemment endormit, il ne bougeait plus. Les quatre petits êtres informèrent Amu qu'il n'avait pas bougeait de là où il était. Elle hocha la tête et alla à la cuisine préparer un verre de citronnade. Quand elle revint, l'homme était debout en train d'épousseter son costume. Amu lui tendit la citronnade, qu'il accepta volontiers.

-C'est très gentil. Tsukiyomi-san ne me traite pas aussi gentiment, il me parle et agit envers moi comme si j'étais son pire ennemi.

-I-Ikuto ?! fit-elle, la bouche à terre. Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que je continue de lui demander d'intégrer l'orchestre, au nom de mon patron…

-L'orchestre ?

-Oui, l'orchestre philharmonique de Tokyo. Sa carrière pourrait bien démarrer avec si peu, pourquoi refuse-t-il alors ?

-Quoi ? De… de quoi parlez-vous ?

L'homme la regarda surprise. Il se rassit alors, Amu en faisant de même. Il lui expliqua. Il s'agissait en fait d'être un des violonistes de l'orchestre, avec la garantit d'un solo avec une diva européenne, durant un voyage autour du globe dans les plus grandes et belles salles de concert au monde. Le tour du monde devrait normalement duré 8 mois. Amu sentit à la fois colère et tristesse monter en elle. Pourquoi ne pas lui en avoir parlé ? Ne pouvait-il pas lui confier quelque chose d'une telle importance ? Il avait préféré se refermer sur lui-même, comme auparavant, comme à l'époque où il préférait la mettre en colère plutôt que de s'ouvrir à elle. Et ça, elle ne pouvait pas l'accepter.

* * *

**Alors? Que va-t-il se passer? Comment vont réagir nos deux petites oiseaux de paradis?^^ J'aimerais vos avis s'il vous plait :) Les reviews sont vos ami(e?)s!!! Allez, soyez gentil(le)s et cliquez et laissez un petit commentaire et vos prévisions pour la suite^^**

**Oui, je vous demande de participer! C'est assez surprenant venu de moi, vu que je suis plutôt du genre "petit mouton qui suit les autres" mais parfois, j'ai envie comme ça de faire bouger les choses...**

**A la semaine prochaine pour la suite ;P**


	6. Chapter 6

J'ai été ravie de voir quelques reviews encourageantes au cours de la semaine. Merci beaucoup!^^ Et grâce à Midorikawa-chan, je crois que je ne vais plus trop m'inquiéter à cause du nombre de reviews. ça serait bien si on pouvait voir combien de personnes ont vu une fanfic dans une journée, comme sur skyblog. Donc, je pense que je vais arrêter définitivement de vous presser de me faire des reviews... Ce qui ne veut pas dire que vous devez arrêter de m'en faire LOL!!!!

_**memelyne**_ - Pas mal tes idées! Je dois dire que c'était tout à fait compréhensible :) Mais j'ai fait preuve de moins d'imagination que toi je crois...

Petite chose: j'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait une différence entre "baka" et "baaaka". Apparemment, "baaaka" fait plutôt référence à "abruti" ou "crétin" plutôt que juste "baka=idiot". Vous me direz que c'est la même chose. Ouais bon, apparemment, ça sonne plus fort quand on prolonge le 1e a XD Ah les merveilles du Japonais! XD (c'est comme "yuki" et "yuuki" en fait...)

**Disclaimer : I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA, NOR THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Il était assez tard. Ikuto était sur le chemin du retour vers son appartement. Yoru flottait à côté de lui, inquiet. Aujourd'hui, pour la première fois depuis des semaines, son partenaire n'avait pas entendu parler de ce type qui lui courrait après tous les jours pour qu'il accepte sa proposition d'intégrer un orchestre. Malgré tout, Ikuto était tendu comme tout, sa nervosité presque palpable. Le brun pensait que ce type devait l'attendre devant chez lui, avec la ferme intention de le faire accepter, et ça l'énervait. Il n'aimait pas frapper les autres, mais si son regard dissuasif ne marchait pas cette fois, il se verrait obliger de bousculer un peu cet homme. Faire partir de cet orchestre pour des concerts dans les plus grandes salles du monde était un rêve inespéré, mais deux choses l'empêcher d'accepter.

La première l'attendait sans doute inquiète dans leur salon et l'accueillerait en larme avec des cris. Sa tendre Amu, qu'il ne pouvait plus quitter, comme s'il s'agissait d'une question de survie. Dans un certain sens, c'était le cas. Toutes ses années loin d'elle, à voir des couples se tenir la main, s'embrasser, avoir l'air complice pendant que lui ne pouvait que penser à elle sans même pouvoir la voir en chair et en os, lui avait fait comprendre à quel point il était tombé amoureux d'elle en l'espace d'une année.

La seconde raison était une question de fierté. Quand on lui avait proposé, on avait fait référence à lui comme « le fils du talentueux et respecté Tsukiyomi Aruto ». Sa fierté lui interdisait d'être juste connu comme le fils d'une violoniste talentueux. C'était comme s'il était dans l'ombre de son père, comme si son propre nom n'existait pas. Il voulait prouver sa valeur de lui-même, sans l'aide de la célébrité d'une personne qui s'était lâchement enfuit sans demander son reste.

Il était désormais devant l'entrée de son immeuble. Il sortit sa clé et ouvrit la porte. Il regarda à droite, puis à gauche. Personne. Il prit soin de bien refermer la porte derrière lui, puis monta les escaliers. Une fois devant la porte de l'appartement, il se retourna encore une fois. Encore personne. Il se détendit enfin. Il n'oserait pas rentrer sans son accord. Avec le regard enflammé que lui avait lancé Ikuto, doublé des menaces de ce qu'il lui ferait s'il lui venait l'idée d'entrer, il n'avait jamais osé passer la porte. Il ouvrit la porte, signala à Amu qu'il était là, se déchaussa et alla à son bureau ranger ses affaires. Amu était dans la chambre, attendant qu'il vienne. Il posa son sac avec ses feuilles de cours sur le bureau et son violon sur une étagère. Il s'étira et s'assit un instant dans la chaise à roulette du bureau. Yoru se posa dessus.

-Ikuto, est-ce que ça va ?

-Pas encore très bien, mais après un bon bain… et une petite séance avec Amu, ça ira mieux.

Il se leva, laissant Yoru la bouche grande ouverte. Celui-ci vola à toute allure vers les autres Shugo Charas, dans la chambre avec Amu. Il était à la fois heureux qu'Ikuto se détende enfin et paniqué à l'idée qu'il allait faire un bouquant de tous les diables pour rattraper ses deux semaines d'abstinence. Comme toujours, les cinq créatures préférèrent partir pour ne pas entendre et voir le spectacle. La seule et unique fois où ils avaient vu ce qu'il s'était passé dans la chambre leur avait suffit. Une fois qu'ils furent partit, Amu repensa à ce que l'homme avait dit. C'était une chance inespéré pour Ikuto, pourquoi ne la saisissait-il pas ? Elle avait tourné le problème sous tous les angles, et la seule réponse qui lui venait était elle-même, et elle ne voulait pas être la cause d'une décision stupide qui gâcherait la vie de son amoureux.

Ikuto sortit de la salle de bain, vêtu uniquement d'une serviette. Amu s'était allongée sur le lit et regardait le plafond, prise dans ses pensées, serrant un oreiller dans ses bras. Ikuto adorait quand elle était comme ça. Ça lui laissait toujours le temps de s'approcher à pattes de velours pour surprendre sa bien-aimée et l'empêcher de se sauver. Et ainsi s'approcha-t-il tout doucement et se plaça-t-il au dessus d'elle. Amu sortit de ses pensées quand elle vit Ikuto lui sourire au dessus d'elle.

-I-Ikuto ?

-Amu-koi, tu es une méchante fille, vraiment, fit-il d'un air ennuyé. Il faut m'appeler « Ikuto-koi ».

Elle pinça alors les lèvres et se redressa. Ikuto s'attendait à ce qu'elle le traite de pervers ou d'idiot. Mais elle se contenta de le pousser, puis explosa.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu refuses d'intégrer un orchestre quand ça pourrait lancer ta carrière ?! Baaaka ! Baka baka baka baka baka baka baka baka !!!

Ikuto sentit à nouveau un nerf se former sur sa tempe. Il avait osé ? Il avait bravé son interdiction et était entré ? Il était mort ! Ikuto se le promit. Amu le poussa hors du lit et se cacha sous les couvertures, prête à fondre en larmes. Au lieu de lui répondre, il avait eut ce regard effrayant qu'il avait lancé à quelques occasions à des garçons qui avait été assez idiots pour la draguer. Elle savait à qui il pensait, à ce pauvre type qui lui avait parlé. Il l'énervait, elle était si furieuse contre lui, mais en cet instant, elle avait peur, si peur qu'il la laisse là sans rien tenter et qu'il préfère dormir sur le canapé pour ne plus aborder le sujet.

Elle sentit un poids au dessus d'elle qui l'écrasait.

-I-Ikuto ! Tu m'étouffes ! Arrête ! fit-elle en sortant sa tête à l'air libre.

Il lui attrapa le menton et l'obligea à l'embrasser, la laissant sans voix. Malicieusement et avec la vitesse de l'éclair, il passa sous les couvertures sans briser le baiser. Il passa sa langue entre les lèvres de la rosette, qui le laissa passer et l'embrassa en retour. Les doigts fins du brun passèrent dans les cheveux de sa petite amie, qui le serrait dans ses bras. A quoi bon résister ? Surtout s'il préférait rester avec elle. D'ordinaire, quand il ne voulait pas parler de quelque chose, il éviter tout simplement de se trouver dans la même pièce qu'elle.

Un déclique illumina alors l'esprit d'Amu : il était en manque. Elle le comprit quand il essaya de passer une main sous son chemisier. Et c'était pour ça qu'il était encore là, non parce qu'il se fichait de ce qu'elle avait demandé, il était en train d'essayer de la distraire. Elle rompit le baiser et l'obligea à la regarder en face.

-Explique-toi. Tu es toujours comme ça malgré tout ce temps qui a passé. Tu gardes tout pour toi, tu ne te confies à personne. Je… je veux partager tes angoisses, pour que… tu puisses te sentir plus léger et aller de l'avant. Tout garder en soit…

-Je sais, Amu-koi. Je sais très bien.

-Alors quoi ?

Il se mit en position assise, enroula un bras autour de ses genoux et se gratta la tête de sa main libre. Il reste silencieux, laissant Amu à attendre. Elle soupira.

-« Le fils de Tsukiyomi Aruto ».

-Hein ?

-Voilà ce que les gens pensent de moi. Je ne suis pas un vrai musicien, je suis juste le fils d'un musicien talentueux.

-C'est faux ! Tu es doué toi aussi ! Tu composes même tes mélodies !

-Les gens se fichent bien de ça.

-PAS MOI ! J'aime quand tu joues du violon ! J'aime les compositions que tu écris ! Je t… je t'aime toi… Ikuto suki yo… Alors…

Elle le regarda les yeux plein de larmes. Il resta bouche bée devant elle. Elle essuya ses larmes et renifla.

-Alors, ne laisse pas passer l'occasion de devenir célèbre par toi-même. Oublie ton père et sa célébrité ! Forges-toi ta propre réputation et devient meilleur encore que lui ! Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi… fais le pour moi…

Il sentit ses yeux lui piquer, mais aucune larme ne coula. Amu croyait-elle vraiment tant en lui et son talent ? Elle pleurait silencieusement à côté de lui. Il n'aimait pas quand elle était triste, encore moins quand elle pleurait, et encore moins quand c'était de sa faute si elle pleurait. Il leva sa main et essuya les joues inondées de larmes. Elle releva la tête vers lui, pour lui sourire.

-Onegai. Fais-le pour moi.

-Tu sais vraiment comment me faire faire quelque chose, né ?

Elle détourna la tête. Il passa alors ses bras autour de sa taille et la tira vers lui pour déposer ses lèvres sur ses joues encore humides. Elles avaient un goût salé et il passa sa langue sur la joue qu'il avait attaquée, pour entendre finalement Amu pousser un petit cri d'indignation.

-Hentai !

-Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça. Je pars dans 8 jours, alors il va falloir rattraper les deux semaines qu'on vient de louper.

-Quoi ?! fit-elle, dos contre le matelas.

-Oui mon chaton. Désormais, ça sera double ration chaque jour. Je pars si longtemps, tu vas me manquer…

-Iku… Ikuto ! Att… Attends !

Mais trop tard, il était déjà en train de la déshabiller. S'il réussissait à lui enlever un seul vêtement, elle ne pouvait plus lui résister.

**o0o0o++++o0o0o++++o0o0o++++ o0o0o**

La semaine qui avait suivit semblait à la fois longue et si courte à Amu. Plus la date approchait, plus Ikuto commençait à lui manquer. Mais elle ne voulait pas lui montrer, il devait partir, c'était pour son bien. C'est pourquoi, dès qu'il était avec elle, elle s'efforçait de sourire de toutes ses forces. Et il avait tenu sa parole. Chaque matin, avant d'aller au conservatoire, il s'arrangeait pour faire l'amour à sa bien-aimée, en plus de leur séance après manger. Pour Ikuto, ce n'était pas tant l'abstinence qui serait difficile, mais de ne plus pouvoir sentir le parfum de la peau de pêche de la jeune femme, ne plus pouvoir passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux soyeux ou encore la sentir se blottir fermement dans ses bras. Il s'était réfugié derrière cette image de pervers obsédé pour ne pas montrer, encore une fois, à quel point il l'aimait. Dans un sens, il se demandait si elle ne se doutait pas de ses vrais sentiments, vu qu'elle lui sourirait toujours.

Le jour fatidique arriva. Ikuto se réveilla en avance ce matin-là, non pas parce qu'il avait programmé son réveil plus tôt, mais parce qu'Amu s'était levé précipitamment pour aller dans la salle de bain. Quand elle en ressortit, il s'avérait qu'elle avait vomit. Ikuto songea un instant qu'elle était peut-être enceinte. Il avait vu à la télé que les premiers signes d'une grossesse pouvait se déclencher à peine quelques jours après la fécondation, et il n'avait pas prit la peine de se protéger à chaque fois. Mais Amu réfuta l'hypothèse. Après tout, elle prenait la pilule. Il songea un instant qu'ils étaient en âge d'avoir un enfant. Il se demanda alors comment il serait en tant que père. Amu vit son expression pensive.

-Ikuto-koi ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Non, non… Je me disais juste que…

Amu soupira et se dirigea vers la chambre.

-D'accord, mais vite alors. Je n'ai pas envie que tu rates ton avion.

-Je ne pensais pas à ça, Amu-koi.

Elle s'immobilisa, à la fois surprise et honteuse. C'était dans ce genre de situation qu'elle se disait qu'il avait peut-être raison quand il disait qu'elle était la plus perverse des deux. Il se mit à sa hauteur et la serra aussi fort que possible contre lui, respirant à plein poumon l'odeur du champoing senteur framboise encore imprégné dans ses cheveux. Il avait envie de tout annuler, de sortir pour aller voir un film avec elle, manger dans un bon restaurant, aller sur la grande roue du parc d'attraction et oublier son avion. Mais elle refuserait, il le savait. C'est pourquoi il la serrait de toutes ses forces dans ses bras. Le temps qu'ils passeraient ensemble était compté. Amu avait ses petites mains accrochées au débardeur avec lequel il dormait. Elle aussi ne voulait pas le quitter, mais elle savait qu'elle s'en voudrait toute sa vie s'il ne saisissait pas cette chance. Elle se sépara doucement de lui et lui proposa de se préparer ensemble, chose qu'ils ne faisaient pas d'ordinaire. Il accepta et la porta dans ses bras jusqu'à la salle de bain.

**o0o0o++++o0o0o++++o0o0o++++ o0o0o**

Dans l'aéroport, les musiciens de l'orchestre attendaient, assit à part dans un coin de l'aéroport, le temps que leur responsable finissent de préparer leur départ. Parmi eux, leurs familles et amis. La plupart étaient déjà parents et serraient leurs enfants dans leurs bras en essayant de leur expliquer qu'ils ne se reverraient pas pendant longtemps. Certains enfants pleuraient de devoir dire au revoir pour si longtemps. Intérieurement, Amu aurait aimé être aussi égoïste qu'un petit enfant qui veut que son papa ou sa maman reste auprès de lui.

Elle était sur les genoux d'Ikuto, qui lui avait enlacé la taille de ses bras. Par moment, il la berçait et déposait un baiser sur son épaule ou dans son cou. A côté d'eux était Utau. Elle s'était enfuit contre l'avis de Sanjou, sa manager, pour rester avec eux jusqu'au départ. Sur ses genoux reposaient le violon de son frère, qu'elle semblait protéger au péril de sa vie, vu que si quelqu'un s'en approcher à plus de 30cm, elle hurlait contre la personne en lui faisait ses éternels yeux de psychopathe. Quand aux Shugo Charas, ils étaient assit sur le rebord des dossiers des chaises. Yoru allait venir avec Ikuto, et la distance entre ses amis ne lui faisait pas peur. Il savait qu'ils reviendraient tous les deux très vite.

Finalement, le responsable annonça que les préparatifs étaient terminés, et qu'il ne restait plus qu'à embarquer les instruments et bagages. Ikuto rétrécit encore plus l'espace entre ses bras et la taille d'Amu. Elle lui signala de la laisser se lever, ce qu'il fit après quelques instants à ne rien dire immobile. Il se baissa et ramassa son sac, pendant qu'Utau mettait son violon sur son propre dos. On n'aurait pas dit, mais elle était plus forte que son corps frêle ne le laissé penser. Tous trois se dirigèrent vers l'embarcadère. Un à un, les musiciens montrèrent leur passeport avant de s'engouffrer dans le tunnel menant à l'avion. Les pères et mères de famille subissaient chacun un déchirant au revoir, mais partaient quand même avec un large sourire pour leur progéniture et leur moitié. Les jeunes couples s'embrassaient et se serrer l'un contre l'autre en attendant leur tour. Ikuto caressa la tête d'Utau, qui s'efforça de ne pas pleurer, puis tendit ses bras vers Amu. Elle hésita mais s'engouffra quand même dans l'étreinte si généreusement proposée.

-Tu vas tellement me manquer, Amu-koi.

-Je sais… Toi… toi aussi tu vas… me… me manquer, réussit-elle à dire entre deux sanglots.

Elle avait honte. Elle s'était fait la promesse de ne pas pleurer devant Ikuto, mais elle venait d'échouer lamentablement. Elle enfuit son visage dans sa veste, y agrippant désespérément ses doigts. Au dessus de leurs têtes, Ran, Miki, Suu et Dia disaient au revoir au Chara chat. Iru et Eru lui avaient déjà souhaité bon voyage, et Eru lui avait ordonné de faire en sorte qu'aucune jeune fille ne s'approche d'Ikuto. Elle se devait de préserver les sentiments du brun, en tant qu'_Ange de l'Amour_. Les Chara rose, verte et jaune avaient déjà fait un câlin d'au revoir au jeune chat. C'était au tour de Miki. Mais au lieu de le serrer dans ses bras, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule.

-Reviens vite, s'il te plait, murmura-t-elle, un larme solitaire coulant sur sa joue.

-Wa… wakata…

Elle releva la tête et lui tourna le dos pour rejoindre ses sœurs mais s'immobilisa tout à coup. Elle se retourna et posa un léger baiser sur sa joue, le faisait rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, sous les regards attendrit des autres.

Au sol, Amu et Ikuto ne se lâchaient plus. Le temps semblait s'être figé pour eux. Utau le laissa faire. Son complexe fraternel était enfin guérit. La jeune femme vérifiant les passeports appela Ikuto. L'idole lui lança alors un regard tueur, mais la jeune femme ne faisait que son travail. Il passa son index sous le menton de la rosette et l'obligea à le regarder. Ses yeux couleur miel ruisselaient de larmes, ce qui lui déchira le cœur. Il avala sa salive et se pencha lentement vers elle pour entamer un dernier baiser passionné. C'était comme s'il s'agissait de la dernière cigarette du condamné, un dernier instant de bonheur avant l'éloignement. Après encore un bon moment, il sépara ses lèvres d'Amu et la lâcha lentement. La jeune femme qui attendait son passeport avait les larmes aux yeux devant une séparation aussi déchirante. Utau posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Amu et hocha la tête vers son frère. Il caressa la joue d'Amu puis se retourna, montra son passeport et s'engouffra avec un dernier regard dans le tunnel, Yoru juste derrière lui agitant sa patte vers les autres, et surtout vers Miki. La prise des mains d'Utau se raffermit, signalant à la rosette qu'elle devait être forte. Elles se dirigèrent toutes vers l'immense vitre donnant sur la piste. Les autres familles étaient déjà là. L'avion commença à rouler lentement vers la piste. Les familles commencèrent à faire de grands signes de la main, en espérant être vu par leurs proches dans l'avion. Amu colla sa main à la vitre et chercha le visage d'Ikuto. Elle ne le trouva pas parmi les vitres, alors elle ferma les yeux et le revit dans son esprit, son plus beau sourire tourné vers elle.

L'avion décolla enfin, et la foule se dispersa. Seul Amu, Utau et les Shugo Charas étaient encore en place. La blonde lui proposa d'aller boire un verre, ce qu'elle accepta. Elle avait peur de rester seule.

**o0o0o++++o0o0o++++o0o0o++++ o0o0o**

Dans l'avion, quelques instants auparavant, Ikuto cherchait une place du côté donnant sur la grande baie vitrée, mais toutes les places étaient occupées. Il décida alors de s'installer tout au fond de l'autre côté. Il mit son sac dans le compartiment au dessus du siège et s'installa sur les deux places qu'il allait occuper. Yoru se posa sur son épaule et soupira lourdement.

-J'ai hâte de revenir alors qu'on n'est même pas encore parti.

-C'est normal, quand on a des gens qu'on aime et qu'on est loin d'eux.

-Mais on n'a même pas encore décollé.

-On n'a pas besoin d'être bien loin pour qu'ils nous manquent.

-Je demanderais au jeune homme au fond de la rangée de droite de bien couper son téléphone et d'attacher sa ceinture, nous allons décoller, fit l'hôtesse dans le micro.

Ikuto sourit et fit ce qu'on lui avait dit, même s'il était convaincu que la jeune fille avait cru qu'il parlait au téléphone. Il s'allongea dans le fauteuil et repensa au visage radieux de son Amu. Elle était dans l'entrée, à l'attendre dans une jolie robe rose et blanche, avec un tablier de cuisine. Elle lui sourit. « Okaerinasai » dit-elle. Il s'accrocha à se souvenir et s'endormit, Yoru en faisant de même sur son épaule.

* * *

J'AI AJOUTE DU MIKIxYORU!!!!!! XD J'aime bien ce petit couple, ils sont mignons^^ Pauvre Kiseki, personne ne l'aime(c'est complètement hors sujet, je sais LOL)

Donc voilà pour cette semaine. Mais ne vous imaginez pas que je vais laisser Ikuto de côté! Le prochain chapitre est un des chapitres les plus longs que j'ai écris de ma vie O_O Ou en tout cas, c'est ce que j'ai ressenti. Il est très beau et sentimental, sincèrement... Et c'est dans ses moments-là que l'audio/vidéo de l'animé me manque, parce qu'expliquer comment joue Ikuto, je vous dis pas la galère T_T" MAAAAAAAAAIS! Je crois que ça va être beau^^

Donc, aucune diva, pas de Aruto, rien du tout. Juste un orchestre et son chef en tournée... Bien entendu, il peut arrivé qu'occasionnellement ils accompagnent des tenors et des divas, mais je ne le précise pas dans la chapitre 7.

A la semaine prochaine^^


	7. Chapter 7

Voici donc le fameux chapitre que j'ai tant aimé écrire^^ Ce chapitre est particulièrement tourné vers la passion d'Ikuto pour Amu, vous verrez par vous même sa petite surprise vers le milieu du chapitre. C'est un chapitre très tendre et charmant, même si j'ai eus beaucoup de mal à décrire la fameuse surprise. Je l'ai dis, et je le redis: écrire sur un air de musique est un des plus grand défi d'un écrivain! (bien que je me considère plutôt comme fanficeuse à mes heures perdues^^")

En parallèle, j'introduis un OC dans ce chapitre: Yuriko _je-ne-sais-pas-encore-quoi_(et ça n'a pas grande importance vu qu'elle se mariera avec son petit ami de ce chapitre) Vous verrez bien de qui il s'agit^^

Pour le cours de japonais d'aujourd'hui: 

* "konbawa" est l'expression de "bonjour" qui s'utilise le soir. "ohayo" est pour le matin et "konnichiwa" est pour la journée.

* "shimada" (ou "shimata", je ne suis pas certaine) vers simplement dire "flûte", "zut" ou comme je dis plus souvent "merde" XD

**Disclaimer : I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA, NOR THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Environs 4 mois après le départ d'Ikuto, et également le début des concerts, les organisateurs programmèrent avec une chaîne de télévision la rediffusion en direct d'un concert de l'orchestre lors de leur passage en Europe. L'orchestre et Ikuto se trouvaient actuellement en Italie, près de la capitale. Ils étaient logés dans un magnifique hôtel, chacun possédant une chambre à lui, avec une connexion Wi-fi disponible dans le grand salon au 1e étage. Certains avaient prit avec eux lors ordinateur portable et pouvait ainsi correspondre avec leurs proches, à l'instar d'Ikuto, qui n'avait que son téléphone portable sous la main pour contacter quand il le voulait Amu ou Utau. Or, le décompte pour un message était plus cher à l'étranger, ce qui l'empêchait d'envoyer autant de messages qu'il l'aurait voulu.

Heureusement pour lui, il s'était lié d'amitié avec un autre violoniste, la caricature même de l'éternel célibataire : mal rasé, mal coiffé, fumant quand il étudiait les partitions pour les concerts et légèrement asocial sur les bords. Après avoir prit un café ensemble, Ikuto avait trouvé ce type très intéressant. Il en avait bavé pour arriver là où il était, jongler entre ses études, ses leçons de violon et son job à temps partiel. Il avait une grave addiction pour le café qu'il essayait de calmer et quand on parlait femmes, il était celui qui disait qu'un homme ne devrait pas fréquenter les femmes, car « elles prennent petit à petit possession de vous et vous devenez leurs esclaves » selon lui. Curieusement, l'amour qu'il voyait sur le visage d'Ikuto quand il recevait un message d'Amu l'avait touché. Il ne se servait presque pas de son ordinateur, alors dès qu'ils se trouvaient dans un hôtel avec connexion Wi-fi, il le lui prêtait.

Une fois qu'il était connecté par webcam avec Amu, leurs conversations duraient des heures. Elle lui parlait des dernières nouvelles, comme la nouvelle petite amie de Tadase, qu'elle n'avait pas encore rencontré, ou le fait qu'elle présumait qu'Utau avait une liaison secrète avec Kukai sans vraiment savoir pour sûr. Elle lui racontait les dernières bêtises des Shugo Charas, les rencontres qu'elle avait pu faire, toujours avec un large sourire. Lui, de son côté, lui avait présenté quelques membres de l'orchestre, à commencer par le propriétaire de l'ordinateur, Makoto, puis des gens qui passaient par hasard.

Un jour, après l'annonce du concert retransmit en direct, comme toujours Makoto n'avait personne à prévenir. Apparemment, il était fils unique, célibataire, et ses parents ne partageaient pas sa passion musicale. Il avait encore une fois prêté son ordinateur au brun. Ikuto, au lieu de se diriger vers le salon, préféra se diriger vers sa chambre. Une fois la porte refermée derrière lui, il appela Yoru. Aucune réponse. Il était sûrement dehors à vagabonder dans l'hôtel. Ikuto regarda la fenêtre. Une ouverture juste assez grande pour un Shugo Chara était visible. Il tira les rideaux et sortit de sa poche une clé USB un peu particulière. Il avait entendu le plus prétentieux musicien de l'orchestre, un très grand saxophoniste dont la célébrité en avait fait un orgueilleux, prétendre qu'il avait une clé USB dernière génération lui permettant d'avoir un accès libre à Internet où qu'il soit. Ikuto avait donc entre ses mains la fameuse clé, qu'il introduit dans l'appareil qu'il alluma, et en effet, il vit la petite icône de la connexion internet tourner au vert. Souriant, il envoya un message à Amu avec son téléphone. Après 10 minutes, il la vit en ligne sur le logiciel de chat privé qu'ils utilisaient. Il activa la caméra et elle en fit de même. Il plaça un casque avec micro, qu'il avait préalablement branché, sur ses oreilles et vit enfin Amu, tout sourire, qui avait le même genre de casque sur les oreilles.

-Konbawa, Amu-koi.

-Konbawa ? Ici, c'est déjà presque le matin.

-Shimada, foutu décalage horaire ! Je t'ai réveillé ?

-Oui, mais si je peux te voir et te parler, je suis bien prête à me lever en pleine nuit.

Il sourit. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi elle avait les cheveux en pagaille et portait ce qu'il avait reconnu comme un haut de pyjama. Il s'excusa encore de l'avoir réveillé, puis lui demanda où étaient ses Shugo Charas. Elle sembla étonner mais lui répondit quand même qu'elles dormaient encore. L'idée perverse dans la tête d'Ikuto se planta dans son esprit et il se lécha les lèvres.

-Amu-koi, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

-Oui, bien sûr. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Tu voudrais bien faire un strip-tease devant la caméra ? fit-il d'une voix sexy.

Les joues de la rosette passèrent au cramoisi en quelque secondes, avec son expression choqué et surprise. Bien sûr qu'elle ne le ferait pas, mais c'était le seul moyen pour lui de la taquiner comme il aimait tant le faire. Il garda son fameux sourire moqueur sur le visage, l'air tout à fait sérieux, pendant qu'Amu le regardait rouge comme jamais, puis baissa la tête.

-Si tu veux assouvir ta libido, tu n'as qu'à prendre des photos de moi !

Il garda son visage sérieux, mais dans sa tête, les liens avaient du mal à se connecter. Se faire plaisir avec les photos de son innocent petit chaton ? Il était très certainement en manque, mais de là à utiliser les photos de sa chère et tendre habillée de jupes foncées, de pull cachant sa superbe poitrine ou encore d'un robe blanche qui la faisait passer pour un ange ? Oui, il avait besoin de se calmer sous la ceinture, mais le faire manuellement ? Il préférait l'action direct avec son petit chaton. Il lui fallut tout ce temps de réflexion pour se rendre compte que son visage n'était plus du tout sérieux, et qu'il avait des tics à la mâchoire. Amu le lui fit remarquer. Il reprit son air sérieux. Il voulait encore jouer avec elle.

-Amu-koi, je ne suis pas ce genre de pervers. J'aime mieux voir ton corps bougé pendant que je me…

-NON ! NON !! ET NON !!! Je refuse ! fit-elle en baissant la tête.

-Allez Amu-koi !

-Ikuto… je ne peux pas… je… je…

Ikuto regarda la jeune fille avait curiosité. Elle releva la tête vers lui, les yeux humides et les joues roses.

-La vérité c'est que… j'ai pris du poids !

-Je m'en fiche bien Amu.

Il serait méchant d'arrêter le jeu après ça. Il passerait pour un macho qui ne supporte pas de savoir que sa petite amie a grossit. Il continua donc de la taquiner avec le strip-tease, qu'elle refusa si fort que ses Shugo Charas finirent par se réveiller. Quand elles approchèrent, Ikuto fit comme si leur présence le gênait et qu'il oubliait sa demande. Mais le visage furieux d'Amu rouge de colère ne leur échappa pas. Même si elles demandaient, Amu ne leur dit rien. Ikuto songea alors au concert.

-Amu-koi, j'ai aussi quelque chose à te dire.

-Hum ? fit-elle, encore fâchée.

-Notre prochain concert sera transmit en direct sur une chaîne découverte, et j'aurais l'occasion de jouer un solo, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

-HONTOU ? Je vais pouvoir te voir jouer ?

Les yeux miel de la jeune femme brillaient comme deux ambres. Comme elle avait manqué le son du violon d'Ikuto, et son visage si concentré lorsqu'il jouait. Il lui sourit en lui indiquant la chaîne et l'heure de diffusion. Il passa un rapide coup d'œil sur la petite table de sa chambre, où se trouvait des papiers à musique dispersés sur la table.

-Amu-koi ?

-Oui ?

-S'il te plait, enregistre le concert.

-Tu pensais que j'allais juste regarder sans y penser ? Tu peux toujours rêver ! J'ai si hâte… Ikuto-koi.

Elle était encore gênée de l'appeler ainsi, mais elle l'aimait tant qu'elle le rajoutait toujours à la fin de ses phrases. Ikuto rit doucement, d'un rire léger et sincère.

-Comme ça, tu conserveras ma surprise.

-Surprise ? De quoi parles-tu ?

-Désolé, mais si je te le disais, ça ne serait plus drôle.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, et machinalement, il cliqua sur le bouton de capture d'écran. Amu le vit en lui interdit de conserver la photo qu'il venait de prendre. Il plissa ses lèvres de telle manière que sa bouche ressemblait à celle d'un chat. Il regarda l'heure et se rendit compte que le dîner serait bientôt servit. Il était obligé de la laisser partir. A contre cœur, il lui dit qu'il devait y aller. Amu baissa la tête, n'essayant même plus de cacher sa tristesse, c'était inutile de toute façon. Elle releva sa tête, les yeux embués et lui sourit.

-J'ai hâte de te revoir jouer, Ikuto-koi.

Il posa sa main sur ses lèvres et souffla sur ses doigts, pour lui envoyer un baiser. Elle en fit de même en s'essuyant les yeux. Il coupa la caméra, éteignit le programme, retira ses écouteurs et éteignit l'ordinateur. Comme à chaque fois, un flot imposant de tristesse le submergea. Il n'avait jamais laissé ses larmes couler, mais ses yeux lui piquer toujours après avoir vu son reflet sur l'écran noir. Il posa l'appareil sur le sol et resta assit sur son lit, ses mains sur ses genoux. Il sera son pantalon noir pour ne pas craquer, mais finalement, il posa sa tête sur ses genoux, son corps parcourut de spasmes. Il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas pleurer, et il réussit miraculeusement à ne laisser couler que deux larmes solitaires. Il les essuya rapidement et se mit à la table de cette chambre. Il prit un papier à musique encore vierge et commença à écrire dessus.

~&~ #&#~&~#&#~&~#&#~&~#&#~&~#&#~&~

Le grand jour du concert était enfin arrivé. Tous les musiciens étaient à un stade de nervosité supérieur à leur niveau habituel. Un concert retransmit sur une chaîne dans le monde entier, c'était très différent d'un petit concert dans un salle close devant 2000 spectateurs. Ikuto aussi sentait de la nervosité, mais la photo d'Amu, Utau et Tadase qu'il tenait dans sa main le rassurait. Le jour précédent, il avait parlé avec Amu, qui lui avait assuré que tout le monde allait le regarder jouer. Par là, elle entendait elle-même, Utau et Tadase, mais aussi les anciens Gardiens, et tous les Shugo Charas. Après coup, elle avait pensé que ça devrait le rendre encore plus nerveux, mais il se fichait bien des autres. Aujourd'hui, sa surprise était uniquement pour elle, pour son cher petit chaton, sa petite fraise chérie. Son Amu rien qu'à lui.

Derrière l'écran de la télé d'Amu, tout le monde discutait bruyamment. Sur la table, les Shugo Charas s'amusaient à refaire le Bala-Balance indéfiniment, sous le regard sérieux de Rima, qui parfois les observer pour voir s'ils faisaient correctement le mouvement. Elle n'avait pas changé de ce côté-là non plus, toujours aussi sérieuse en ce qui concernait les blagues. A côté d'elle, Nagihiko passait de temps en temps son index sous son menton pour la faire revenir à la conversation. Apparemment, ces deux là étaient une sorte de couple non-officiel encore. En face d'eux se trouvait Kukai, qui discutait vivement avec Yaya, qui riait toujours plus fort devant les anecdotes que lui racontait le brun. A côté de lui était Tadase, qui discutait avec Nagihiko, le plus calmement possible pour ne pas en rajouter. Et à côté de lui se trouvait une jeune femme de son âge, à la peau clair, ses cheveux châtains clairs tombant sur ses épaules et ses yeux d'un bleu cristallin pétillant de vie. Elle s'appelait Yuriko, et elle était la fameuse petite amie dont avait parlé Tadase. Dans la cuisine, Utau et Amu préparait quelques amuses gueules qu'elles posèrent finalement sur la table du salon. Yaya, comme toujours, se jeta dessus, manquant de peu que Rima renverse son jus de fruit sur elle. Il restait encore 10 minutes avant le début de la retransmission.

Amu retourna dans la cuisine pour se servir un verre d'eau. Yuriko l'accompagna. C'était une jeune femme très gentille et timide. En fait, elle ressemblait à Tadase lorsqu'ils avaient une dizaine d'années. Amu se servit et but d'une traite son verre. Yuriko se signala par un raclement de gorge timide. Amu se retourna.

-Yuriko-san ? Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

-Non… Je… je voulais vous remercier de m'avoir invité. Après tout… je suis une étrangère… et…

Elle tourna à une vilaine teinte rouge, vraiment très gênée. Elle s'inclina poliment et fila aux toilettes. Amu sourit. Cette personne était vraiment quelqu'un de bien, et même si elle semblait frêle et fragile, elle était une athlète de haut niveau. Elle n'était jamais passé au niveau professionnel, mais elle courrait et s'entraînait tous les jours. Amu se disait qu'en fait, elle avait du rappeler Amulet Heart à Tadase. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Quand elle revint, ses joues avoisinant de nouveau une couleur normale, Tadase la prit par la main et la reconduit sur le canapé à côté de lui. Amu se disait que c'était aussi sa grande modestie quand à sa forme et sa gentillesse qui avait eut raison du jeune homme. Amu s'installa sur le sol, juste devant la télé.

-Oi, Amu ! lui dit Kukai. Si tu t'assois aussi près de l'écran tous les jours, dans 6 mois, tu auras besoin de lunettes.

-Mais… mais non ! Je me mets toujours là où tu es d'ordinaire ! Aujourd'hui, c'est… parce qu'Ikuto passe à la télé !

-Oui, oui, on sait Amu, fit Utau en essayant de s'asseoir à côté de Nagihiko.

Mais Rima lui pinça les fesses et lui indiqua la place à côté de Yaya sur le sol. Utau lui lança un regard chargé d'électricité, mais comme le concert était sur le point de commencer se refusa à commencer une bagarre et ainsi louper le début. Cependant, elle préféra s'installer à côté d'Amu. Yaya était trop hyperactive pour elle. Le chef d'orchestre arriva sur scène et salua. La salle résonna d'applaudissement. Les caméras montraient les différents musiciens, jusqu'à passer sur Ikuto. Utau hurla en pointant le téléviseur.

-IKUTOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!! Oh qu'il est beau !!!

Yaya se sentit tout à coup calme comparait à la pop star. Yuriko regarda l'écran puis fit la moue. Tadase lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas, ce à quoi elle répondit :

-Il n'est pas si beau que ça, Ikuto-san.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle. Même les garçons présents avaient au moins une fois reconnu qu'Ikuto était un peu l'incarnation de la perfection masculine. Devant les regards choqués, elle croisa ses bras et s'enfuit dans le canapé où elle était assise, se faisait aussi petite que possible.

-Je… je n'aime pas les grands bruns. Surtout ceux avec les cheveux noirs…

-On comprend pourquoi tu as choisis notre King alors ! Il est petit et blond !

-Kukai-kun !!! commença Tadase.

-CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT ! fit Utau. Ça va commencer !

Et c'est ce qui se passa. Le chef d'orchestre fit bouger sa baguette et ses bras et la musique commença. C'était une mélodie douce, comme l'éveil du printemps après des mois d'hiver. Puis une autre morceau collectif fut joué, puis un autre, puis les musiciens commencèrent à faire des solos ou des duos. Amu attendait avec impatience le tour d'Ikuto. Il lui avait promit une surprise lors du concert. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui dédit son morceau ou qu'il lui passe un petit coucou ou quelque chose du genre. Quand finalement il se leva, Utau ouvrit la bouche pour hurler, mais Yaya et Rima posèrent leurs mains devant sa bouche, retenant ainsi un énorme cri de joie. Kukai rit ouvertement devant la scène. Amu ne les avait même pas entendus. Elle regardait fixement l'écran, suivant tous les mouvements d'Ikuto des yeux.

~&~ #&#~&~#&#~&~#&#~&~#&#~&~#&#~&~

De l'autre côté de la caméra, Ikuto avait attendu patiemment son tour, parfaitement concentré sur le morceau qu'il allait jouer. Quand le duo avant lui eut finit, un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit, comme pour les précédents musiciens. Il espérait en recevoir un aussi fort. Le chef d'orchestre lui fit un signe de la tête et il se leva. Il se mit dans la lumière du spot tourné vers lui. Le chef d'orchestre voulait annoncer le morceau qu'il allait jouer, mais Ikuto l'interrompit. Dans un bon anglais, il expliqua qu'il avait menti sur le morceau qu'il allait jouer. Il s'excusa en s'inclinant puis se releva et regarda la salle.

-Ce morceau ne vous dira rien. Vous ne le connaissez pas, car il est une de mes compositions.

Des murmures se levèrent dans la salle et parmi l'orchestre. Makoto, sur son siège sourit de ses dents jaunis par le tabac. _Il a du cran de faire quelque chose comme ça_, se dit-il. _Avec une attitude pareille, il ne peut que devenir un merveilleux violoniste._ Ikuto attendit tranquillement que les murmures se dissipent.

-Je dois vous sembler orgueilleux d'oser vous imposer un morceau inconnu, mais… si je suis ici ce soir, c'est grâce à une personne qui m'est cher. Une personne sans qui, la place qui m'est attribuée aujourd'hui serait occupée par un autre. Cette personne s'appelle Amu Hinamori, et je l'aime.

Le bruit des murmures fut beaucoup plus fort cette fois. Il tourna finalement son regard vers la caméra. Il voulait qu'Amu sache qu'il pensait à elle. D'une certaine manière, c'était comme s'il la regardait, à travers des milliers de kilomètres et quelques bouts de plastiques et du verre.

~&~ #&#~&~#&#~&~#&#~&~#&#~&~#&#~&~

-_Ce morceau ne vous dira rien. Vous ne le connaissez pas, car il est une de mes compositions._

Devant l'écran, Yaya et Utau se tenaient dans les bras l'une de l'autre, la blonde la main sur la bouche. Tadase et Yuriko étaient bouche bée et Kukai s'était levé, bouche bée lui aussi. Rima affichait un air plus qu'interrogatif et Nagihiko derrière elle fut d'abord surpris puis sourit. Les Shugo Charas flottant sur la table se regardaient les uns les autres, tous très étonnés de ce que venait de faire Ikuto. Amu devant le poste avait les yeux écarquillait. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire ? Elle serra ses mains contre sa poitrine.

_-Je dois vous sembler orgueilleux d'oser vous imposer un morceau inconnu, mais… si je suis ici ce soir, c'est grâce à une personne qui m'est cher. Une personne sans qui, la place qui m'est attribuée aujourd'hui serait occupée par un autre. Cette personne s'appelle Amu Hinamori, et je l'aime._

Amu sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Il avait osé ? Il avait fait une déclaration pareille, une déclaration qui était retransmise dans pas moins de 30 pays différents ?! Bien sûr, elle était très touchée de sa déclaration, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être gênée, le rouge cramoisi sur ses joues le traduisant très clairement. A la dernière phrase, Yaya et Utau avait répondit par un grand cri de fangirl en tapant dans la main de l'autre. Kukai se rassit et leva son pouce vers Tadase, qui sourit. Yuriko a côté de lui était aussi rouge mais souriait, puis elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Tadase, qui rougit à son tour. De l'autre côté, Rima tapota l'épaule d'Amu et lui sourit. Nagihiko en fit de même en ajoutant un clin d'œil complice. Sur la table, Eru était encore une fois perdu dans son délire d'Ange de l'Amour, disant qu'elle sentait à son auréole qu'Ikuto était le plus sincère du monde. Les autres Charas l'ignorèrent simplement, Iru en profitant pour lui mettre un biscuit dans la bouche pour la faire taire. Devant l'écran, Amu vit Ikuto passer son regard de l'assistance à la caméra, échangeant avec elle un regard indirect. Elle savait qu'il regardait vers ELLE. Personne d'autre, malgré les millions de personnes qui regardaient l'émission, personne n'avait se regard violet brillant directement braqué sur lui.

-_Amu, ore wa anata ga suki yo_, dit-il, faisait en sorte que seules les personnes comprenant la langue sachent ce qu'il disait.

Les larmes embuèrent les yeux de la jeune femme. Rima s'était levée et était à genoux à côté d'elle, une main sur son épaule. L'autre épaule était occupée par la main d'Utau. Amu cligna des yeux et ses joues commencèrent à recevoir une cascade de larmes. Elle les essuya rapidement et regarda encore une fois le visage serein d'Ikuto à l'écran. Il plaça son violon sous son menton.

_-Ce morceau s'appelle… Amulet Fortune._

Les huit humains et les Shugo Charas manquèrent une inspiration. Les larmes d'Amu recommencèrent à couler, tandis qu'elle riait devant son audace.

~&~ #&#~&~#&#~&~#&#~&~#&#~&~#&#~&~

Il commença à jouer, une mélodie douce et lente, enivrante, comme un enfant perdu cherchant son chemin parmi les passants. Puis il arrêta un instant de jouer, comme une coupure, puis recommença à jouer, d'abord doucement puis plus rapidement, comme un cœur qui battait de plus en plus vite. Il calma à nouveau son rythme, faisant durer les notes.

Dans la salle, de nombreuses femmes sortirent leurs mouchoirs et s'épongèrent les yeux. Pour elle, c'était une mélodie qui leur rappelait la première fois qu'elles étaient tombées amoureuses. Les hommes ne laissaient pas leurs yeux aller comme ils l'auraient voulu, mais le sentiment dans leur cœur était le même, comme un feu chaleureux auxquels on se poste après avoir passé des heures dans le froid de l'hiver. Parmi les musiciens, plusieurs réagirent de même. Dans leur rangée, les flûtes traversières se donnèrent la main tant la mélodie était belle.

Ikuto était totalement concentré, ne se permettant aucune fausse note pour la chanson d'Amu. Car c'était pour elle qu'il avait composé ce morceau. Ainsi, il espérait faire comprendre ses sentiments pour elle à tous. Il accéléra à nouveau le rythme jusqu'à atteindre un enchaînement très rapide des note, puis laissa durer la dernière note. La suite de la mélodie fut calme, semblable à l'écho des vagues s'échouant sur la plage. Il garda un rythme calme, puis fit durer très longuement la dernière note et ouvrit les yeux. Avec surprise, il vit que pratiquement toute la salle était en pleure. Mais le silence demeura. Aucune ovation pour lui. Il retira son violon de son menton et s'inclina. Il se retourna, près à retourner à sa place, quand quelques clappements de mains se firent entendre, suivit par un véritable tonnerre d'applaudissements, aussi bien du public que de l'orchestre.

~&~ #&#~&~#&#~&~#&#~&~#&#~&~#&#~&~

Dans le salon, personne n'osait plus respirer. La mélodie qu'avait interprété Ikuto avait été tout simplement magnifique. Yuriko s'était blottit contre Tadase pendant qu'il jouait, et Kukai s'était baissé pour prendre Utau dans ses bras, sans qu'elle proteste, posant même sa tête contre son épaule, mélangeant leur cheveux brun et blond. Pendant la mélodie, Rima avait regardé Nagihiko, qui en avait fait de même, leurs joues aussi roses les unes que les autres. Yaya sera contre elle un coussin du canapé, en proie à une future crise de larmes qui pour l'instant se traduisait par ses épaules sursautantes. Amu ne bougea pas, ne dit rien, elle respirait à peine, elle laissait librement ses larmes couler sur ses joues roses. L'attente entre le moment où il avait fini de jouer et les premiers applaudissements furent une déchirure pour elle. Elle songea un instant que les gens dans la salle étaient tous des idiots, des sans cœur, pour ne pas être touché par cette merveilleuse mélodie. Quand elle entendit les premiers applaudissements, elle recommença à respirer. A l'écran, devant le tonnerre qui l'honorait, Ikuto leva son bras et fit la révérence, quand il se releva, il regarda une dernière fois la caméra et envoya un baiser à Amu.

Elle se plia en deux et hurla. Utau se précipita vers elle.

-Amu ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! Tu as mal ?

-Ikuto… Ikuto-koi…

Elle se releva pour regarder encore une fois l'écran, la caméra suivit Ikuto, puis se tourna vers la personne à côté de lui. Utau lui redemanda si elle allait bien. Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête, essayant d'essuyer les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Mais elles n'arrêtaient pas, comme un flot intarissable. Il fallut une bonne demi-heure avant qu'Amu se calme assez pour stopper ses pleures. Utau, qui l'avait prise dans ses bras, ne ralla pas, étrangement, du fait qu'elle avait inondé son chemisier de larmes. Séchant ses dernières larmes, Amu s'excusa devant ses amis pour sa crise de larmes. Elle se leva et s'inclina. Utau se leva et posa une main sur son épaule.

-C'est une très belle preuve d'amour qu'il t'a faite.

-C'est plus original qu'un bouquet de fleurs avec une petite carte, commenta Rima.

-Ou qu'une grande banderole avec « je t'aime » marqué dessus, dit Yaya en agitant les bras, arrachant un raclement de gorge à tous ceux présents.

-Mais où on va ? demanda Kukai, accoudé au canapé, la main sur sa joue.

-Oui. Ikuto est vraiment incroyable, dit Amu les mains sur sa poitrine.

-Au fait, quand est-ce que tu vas lui dire pour Ren ? demanda Utau.

Amu regarda son amie, puis les autres. Elle détourna le regard, réfléchissant à sa réponse, puis regarda à nouveau Utau.

-Je préfère attendre qu'il revienne. J'espère juste qu'il ne m'en voudra pas de lui avoir caché l'existence de Ren…

-On peut s'attendre à tout de sa part, dit Tadase. Mais il devrait comprendre si tu lui expliques tout depuis le début.

-Ouais, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il fasse après t'avoir publiquement déclaré sa flamme et composé une musique rien que pour toi ? dit Kukai. Il ne risque pas de te quitter.

-Mais... je me demande s'il acceptera Ren en plus dans ma vie…

-Seul l'avenir nous le dira, fit Nagihiko.

* * *

Voilà, voilà^^ **Mais qui est donc Ren?** O.O J'attends vos suppositions, mais je parie que personne ne trouvera XD

Maintenant, je dois dire que je ne suis pas totalement certaine de la phrase "_ore wa anata ga suki yo"_ vu qu'il y a pas mal de façons de dire "je t'aime" en japonais. Pour cette phrase, j'ai fait un mix entre _Card Captor Sakura, la Carte Scellée_ et _Junjou Romantica_. Je m'explique: dans CCS, il y a bien entendu cette fameuse scène dans le film, où Shaoran joue un pricne qui se confesse à la princesse qu'il aime, aka Sakura. Il dit "_watashi wa anata ga suki desu_". Cette phrase a été mon point de départ. J'ai remplacé "watashi" par "ore" vu qu'Ikuto l'emploi pour parler de lui. Après le "desu" ne me plaisait pas, vu qu'on l'associe toujours à une phrase enfantine. Or dans _Junjou Romantica_(animé/manga yaoi), Usagi dit toujours "suki yo" à Misaki..... Vous imaginez ensuite mon résonnement je pense, vous n'êtes pas idiots.

Donc, juste pour préciser que je ne sais vraiment pas si ma phrase est écrite d'un bon japonais... Vous n'avez pas autorisation de me lapider pour autant!!!!

Dans le prochain chapitre, retour d'Ikuto auprès de sa dulcinée, et une grosse révélation ;P Mais qu'est-ce que je vous aie encore mijoté, hein? A la semaine prochaine pour le savoir XD


	8. Chapter 8

Bon, alors là je suis bouche bée devant vos commentaires... Autant vous le dire, vu que vous avez deviné, Ren est bel et bien le bébé d'Amu et Ikuto. J'aimerais juste que vous me disiez, où je me suis plantée pour que ça soit si évident que ça? Dites, dites, dites!!! .

Bon, sinon... aucune surprise ici je pense^^

Et petite note: "itterashai" (si je l'orthographie juste) est une formule japonaise qu'on dit à une personne qui quitte la maison, pour lui souhaiter "bonne journée" et "fait attention"

**Disclaimer : I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA, NOR THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Après ce qu'il avait fait devant les caméras, Ikuto s'attendait à être remplacé de l'orchestre, mais aucun officiel ne lui cria dessus pour son culot. Après le concert, les autres musiciens étaient venus pour la plupart le saluer et lui dire qu'ils étaient fiers de lui. D'autres, plus orgueilleux, tentèrent de lui faire la moral sur son comportement, mais Ikuto ne les écouta même pas. Quand il pu enfin aller s'allonger dans sa chambre, il regarda le plafond. Il se demandait comment Amu avait pu réagir à son action. Elle devait probablement être touchée qu'il ait composé un morceau rien que pour elle.

Il se releva et regarda la partition. « Amulet Fortune » était écrit dessus. Il avait longtemps hésité entre « Amulet Heart » et « Amulet Dia » pour le titre, car après tout Amu s'était statistiquement plus changé en Amulet Heart que les autres. Mais il se rappelait aussi que c'est sous la forme d'Amulet Dia qu'elle l'avait sauvé de la mort, lorsqu'il était Death Rebel. Puis, il s'était dit que la plus belle de ses transformations était encore Amulet Fortune, une transformation si rare et puissante qu'Amu ne l'avait plus jamais faite depuis. Plongé dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas immédiatement les petits sanglots provenant de son oreiller. Quand il les remarqua enfin, il tourna sa tête vers la tête de son lit et vit Yoru, qui essayait tant bien que mal d'arrêter ses larmes. Ikuto l'attrapa doucement d'une main et plaça sa petite tête contre son cœur.

-Ne me dis pas que ça t'as tellement touché, Yoru.

-SIIIIII ! Je n'ai jamais… jamais… entendu une aussi belle musique ! C'est comme si… comme si j'avais… comme quand je suis sorti de mon œuf ! J'étais aussi heureux qu'à ce moment-là…

Ikuto sourit. L'éclosion de Yoru avait été un court instant de bonheur avant qu'il ne doive rentrer chez lui, avec un nouveau père à la maison. Voyant que son partenaire n'allait pas se calmer de lui-même, il lui caressa doucement la tête, puis les oreilles. Le massage relaxa un peu le petit chat, qui finit après quelques minutes par sécher ses larmes. C'est alors que quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Yoru se cacha pendant qu'Ikuto déverrouillait sa porte.

-Salut gamin ! fit Makoto à la porte.

-Yo !

L'homme entra sans demander la permission. Ikuto referma la porte, en poussant un soupire. Makoto quant à lui déposa son ordinateur sur la table et se tourna, les mains dans les poches, vers le jeune brun. Quand celui-ci le regarda immobile, l'homme leva son pouce en faisant un clin d'œil.

-Bravo gamin ! J'admire ton audace ce soir, c'était un coup de maitre !

-Vu qu'on va probablement me virer d'ici demain, je peux au moins être fier qu'elle l'ait vu et entendu.

-Ah oui ! Ta chère petite… Amu, c'est ça ? Moi et les noms…

-C'est ça, fit-il en fermant les yeux. Si je n'avais pas pu le faire, je crois que… j'aurais trouvé un autre moyen d'arriver à mes fins.

-Elle est si importante que ça ? demanda-t-il, les yeux écarquillés.

Ikuto rit doucement et rouvrit les yeux.

-Amu, c'est un peu… ma source de vie, mon inspiration…

-Et ben ! fit-il en sifflant. Aucune nana ne m'a jamais fait ressentir ça. Faut croire que je suis destiné à resté célibataire toute ma vie !

-Il y a quelques jolies demoiselles parmi les harpes, non ? se moqua Ikuto.

-Je n'aurais pas le temps de draguer, vu que je m'arrête ici.

Ikuto ouvrit grand les yeux. De quoi parlait-il ? L'homme en face de lui, avec toujours sa barbe mal rasé, lui souriait tendrement, comme un père envers son fils. Makoto se dirigea vers lui et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

-Makoto-san ?

-Je reste ici, en Italie. Il parait qu'on peut se faire beaucoup d'argent en jouant à des anniversaires ou des mariages dans le coin. Et je ne veux plus retourner au Japon.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Je veux essayer une autre voie… Une autre vie, peut-être même.

Ikuto le regarda, les bras pendant de chaque côté de son corps, un air ahuri sur le visage. Ainsi, il n'allait plus le voir ? C'était pourtant le meilleur ami qu'il s'était fait parmi les musiciens de cet orchestre. Pourquoi ? Makoto vit bien l'air d'Ikuto et posa lourdement sa main sur l'épaule du jeune, le faisait sensiblement flancher.

-Ne t'inquiète pas gamin. Tu y arriveras encore sans moi. C'est ta petite perle qui t'as mené jusque là, non ? C'est elle qui t'as dis de partir, non ? Alors ne te laisse pas abattre parce que ma vieille gueule ne va plus pouvoir te taquiner dès demain !

Ikuto le regarda fixement, pendant un bon moment, puis sourit et posa sa main sur celle de son aîné.

-Vous avez raison. Mais je ne pourrais jamais vous oublier. Merci beaucoup pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi durant ces quelques mois, dit-il en s'inclinant très poliment.

-Bien. Et une dernière chose, dit-il en pointant la table. Je t'offre cet ordi.

-Quoi ?! Mais je… !

-Pas de mais ! Je n'ai personne qui à besoin de voir ma sale gueule tous les jours ! Alors que toi, tu as ta petite copine qui attend patiemment chacune de vos discussions, non ? Alors va gamin !

Il frappa le dos d'Ikuto, si fort qu'il lui coupa la respiration quelques secondes, puis posa sa main sur son crâne, ébouriffa encore un peu ses mèches puis partit en lui faisant un signe de la main. Quand il attend la poignée, Ikuto l'appela.

-Makoto-san !

Il se retourna pour regarder le brun.

-Itterashai !

Makoto sourit et sortit avec un dernier geste de main. Yoru sortit directement de sa cachette et se mit sur l'épaule d'Ikuto.

-Il va me manquer à moi aussi ! Il était bien comme copain !

-Il ne pouvait pas te voir.

-Mais il m'entendait parfois. Il disait qu'il devenait sénile, mais moi je sais que c'est parce que l'Œuf de son cœur est encore là.

Ikuto regarda son ami, surpris, mais sourit quand même. Makoto continuait à chérir ses rêves alors ? Il lui sembla alors qu'il avait raison : commencer une nouvelle vie en Italie l'aiderait peut-être à accomplir ses rêves.

**(¯\_/¯\_/¯\_/¯\_/¯\_/¯\_/¯\_/¯\_/¯\_/¯\_/¯\_/¯\_/¯\_/¯\_/¯)**

_**4 MOIS PLUS TARD**_

Ikuto avait claqué, au sens littéral, la porte au nez de ce maudit homme qui l'avait tellement énervé 8 mois plus tôt. Peut-être lui avait-il cassé le nez ? Il s'en fichait bien. Cet espèce de rapace sur pattes, qui lui avait envoyé son négociateur, qui était actuellement au bord de la crise de nerf, voulait qu'Ikuto prolonge son absence de 4 mois supplémentaires, pour une autre tournée. La réponse d'Ikuto avait été claire et précise.

-_Allez vous faire foutre !_

Et ainsi était-il, quelques heures plus tard, dans l'avion qui le ramenait chez lui. Heureusement, il avait reçu l'argent pour son dernier concert, ce qui avait permis de payer son aller simple. Yoru dans sa main rigolait encore de l'audace dont avait encore une fois fait preuve son ami. Ikuto sourit en voyant son partenaire si joyeux. Ça le mettait lui aussi de bonne humeur. Techniquement, il aurait du assister encore à cinq concerts, mais vu qu'il était parti, il n'y participerait pas. Son retour au pays n'était normalement prévu que dans 6 semaines, alors il était impatient de voir Amu et tout le monde.

Après des heures de vol, il arriva enfin à l'aéroport et sortit. Quand il fut à l'extérieur de l'édifice, il engouffra une pleine bouffée d'air dans ses poumons. Ce qu'il était content d'être de retour. Yoru l'imita et commença à tourner dans tous les sens. Ikuto le laissa faire et prit son téléphone. Il chercha le numéro de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Amu et porta l'appareil à son oreille. Il tomba malheureusement sur le répondeur, indiquant qu'Amu n'était pas là, probablement allée faire des courses, ou alors... Il sourit et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers l'appartement d'Utau. Il s'avait qu'à cette heure, elle serait chez elle. Et peu importait qu'elle l'étouffe. Après tout ce temps, il voulait pouvoir serrer sa petite sœur si talentueuse dans ses bras.

Il arriva devant l'immeuble où elle logeait environs une heure plus tard, le souffle court et les jambes vacillantes. Il s'adossa au mur un instant puis, une fois sa respiration à peu près régulière, il entra. Devant la porte de l'appartement, il s'arrêta au moment d'appuyer sur la sonnette. Pourquoi sonner pour gâcher la surprise ? Il posa sa main sur la poignée et ouvrit tout doucement. Heureusement, la porte ne fit aucun bruit. Il entra, retira ses chaussures et posa son sac sur le sol. Il posa son index sur ses lèvres en direction de Yoru, qui mima une fermeture éclair sur ses lèvres. Ikuto s'aventura à pas légers dans l'appartement, qui comportait le rez-de-chaussée et un étage. Personne dans la cuisine ou le salon au rez-de-chaussée, il monta doucement les marches, Yoru sur son épaule. Il entendit du bruit provenant de la chambre de sa sœur et s'y dirigea. Apparemment, il y avait au moins quatre autres personnes avec elle. Il reconnu la voix forte de Kukai, celle plus douce de Tadase et l'hyperactive et stridente voix de Yaya. Il y avait une autre voix qu'il ne connaissait pas. Une femme, plutôt jeune apparemment. Il s'arrêta devant la porte, qui était ouverte de quelques centimètres. Il regarda et découvrit sa sœur avec les trois personnes qu'il avait reconnu, ainsi qu'une jeune femme du même âge, aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux d'un bleu si clair qu'ils étaient presque blancs. Il sourit et était sur le point d'entrer.

-Au fait Utau ! Amu-chi t'a dit pour Ren ? demanda Yaya.

-Quoi encore avec Ren ? dit-elle d'une voix froide.

-Elle lui a acheté un bel ensemble pour dormir, tout bleu et blanc apparemment ! Yaya veut le voir ! Yaya veut le voir !!!

-Calme-toi Yaya ! Amu nous le montrera la prochaine fois, fit Kukai pour la calmer.

-C'est un peu malsain ce que fait Amu-san, vous ne croyez pas ? Parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'elle se comporte avec Ren comme s'il était son petit ami, dit la fille inconnue.

_Petit ami ?_ Le mot tilta immédiatement dans la tête d'Ikuto. Qui était donc ce Ren dont ils parlaient ? D'après ce qu'il avait comprit, il passait du temps avec SON Amu. Il fronça les sourcils. Un rival ?

-Bah, qui sait, elle veut peut-être aller plus loin ! dit Kukai en riant.

-Elle prévoit déjà de dormir avec lui, dans le lit de MON frère ! fit Utau en serrant les dents, et réduisant aussi le biscuit dans ses mains à l'état de miettes.

-Il faut la comprendre. L'absence d'Ikuto la pèse beaucoup… surtout dans ces circonstances.

Son absence ? Pesante ? Jusqu'à quel point ?!

-Ce n'est pas comme si elle l'avait trompé ! rectifia Yaya. Mais je serai curieuse de voir la tête d'Amu-chi si elle venait à céder.

-Yaya, tu mériterais une bonne fessée, dit Kukai en serrant la serviette dans ses mains.

-AH NOOOOOOON !!!!

Ikuto serra les poings. Il en était sûr maintenant : ce Ren s'était rapproché d'une manière ou d'une autre de son Amu et essayait de la séduire. Il s'imagina Amu dans les bras d'un garçon dans l'ombre, le regardant en lui disant qu'elle ne l'aimait plus et qu'elle le quittait. Il serrait, si c'était possible, encore plus les poings. Il allait lui faire une tête au carré à ce voleur de petit chaton !!!

Utau, dans la pièce, se leva pour aller chercher quelques boissons et ouvrit la porte, pour trouver Ikuto, un genou à terre, un air furieux sur son visage. Sa première réaction fut bien entendu l'usuel choc de la surprise, puis elle afficha un air de petite fille qui venait de voir une merveille et posa violemment le plateau dans ses mains au sol et sauta au cou de son frère.

-IKUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!! C'EST BIEN TOI ? OH MAIS OUI C'EST TOI !!!

Elle le serra assez fort pour le sortir de ses pensées. Elle lui demanda s'il était allé voir Amu, mais il expliqua qu'il n'avait eut que le répondeur. Elle sourit et dit qu'Amu devait probablement être de retour maintenant. Il la repoussa alors assez fort et fit en sorte qu'elle le regarde.

-Et Ren est avec elle ?

-Mais oui bien entend… Minute ! Tu sais pour Ren ?!

-Je vais aller lui faire avaler ses vêtements à cette saleté de voleur !!!

Il sortit en courant sans même attendre qu'Utau retombe sur les fesses. Elle écarquilla les yeux, puis mit une main sur sa bouche.

-IKUTO !!! CE N'EST PAS CE QUE TU CROIS !!!!

Mais il était déjà dehors. Les autres étaient restés dans la pièce, mais regardés, agenouillés les uns à côtés des autres.

-Et merde ! Je crois qu'on a fait une bêtise là, dit-elle en se tournant vers les autres.

-Pas tant que ça. Quand il verra « Ren », je doute qu'il soit fâché, rigola Kukai en se relevant.

**(¯\_/¯\_/¯\_/¯\_/¯\_/¯\_/¯\_/¯\_/¯\_/¯\_/¯\_/¯\_/¯\_/¯\_/¯)**

La rage le propulsant à une vitesse hallucinante, Ikuto réussit à être à l'appartement en une demi-heure, alors qu'il lui aurait fallu une heure normalement. Yoru sur son épaule était fatigué de s'être agrippé aussi fort pour ne pas perdre de vu son partenaire.

-Ikuto ! Tu devrais peut-être te calmer avant d'y aller nya !

-Je me calmerais quand j'aurais dis ma façon de penser à ce salop !

-Ikuto…

Il grimpa les marches jusqu'au 3e étage et marcha jusqu'à la porte du fond. Il tourna la poignée et entra sans faire de bruit, non qu'il veuille surprendre les occupants comme pour chez Utau, mais il était habitué à passer quelque part en silence. Il entendit des voix au salon. Amu et ses Shugo Charas.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu dis de celui-ci Amu-chan ? demanda Miki, en montrant un dessin à sa partenaire.

-Pas mal, mais je trouve que le bord des manches est un peu trop… Hum…

-Je vais arranger ça, je sais ce que tu veux dire, fit-elle en dessinant déjà de nouveau.

Amu était dos à Ikuto. Il ne voyant que son côté droit de dos. Il la vit frissonner et prendre quelque chose à sa gauche. Une couverture.

-Il fait froid, dit-elle en se couvrant juste l'avant de son corps.

-Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas un certain quelqu'un ici pour te réchauffer, dit Ran en rigolant.

-C'est vrai, si cette personne était là, ton corps serait même brûlant, dit Dia en se retournant, un air innocent sur son visage.

-Mais… mais !!!

Les quatre petits êtres se mirent à rigoler, pendant qu'Amu était rouge comme une tomate. Ikuto se fit alors connaître en marchant lourdement sur le sol, assez pour que son côté « patte de velours » ne s'applique pas. Ainsi, le bruit de ses pas était semblable à une personne marchant délicatement sur le sol. Amu se retourna, écarquilla les yeux, les joues rosées, puis se leva, tenant toujours la couverture devant elle.

-Ikuto-koi !!!

Des larmes commençaient à se former dans ses yeux, des larmes de joie. Ikuto sentit son cœur se pincer en penser à ce qu'il allait lui demander. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir aimé quelqu'un d'autre en son absence, sinon elle aurait l'air coupable. Il se racla la gorge et passa rapidement ses yeux dans le salon. Personne d'autre.

-Où est-il ?

-Hein ? Il ? demanda Amu, aussi confuse que ses quatre amies derrière elle.

-Ren. Le garçon qui essaye de te voler à moi.

-HEIN ?! Ren ?!

Elle sembla d'abord ahurie, puis sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues en même temps qu'un rire incontrôlable. Les quatre Shugo Charas derrière elle commencèrent aussi à éclater de rire, comme Ran qui ne contenait pas ses éclats. Ikuto resta un instant à les regarder, ahuri à son tour. Sur son épaule, Yoru siffla en tourna sa patte sur sa tempe pour dire qu'elles étaient folles. Amu finit par se ressaisir et regarda Ikuto, qui se tenait toujours à un mètre d'elle.

-Tu veux rencontrer Ren ? demanda-t-elle, les joues rosées.

-Oui !

Elle ferma les yeux, un large sourire sur ses lèvres.

-J'aurais aimé vous introduire autrement, mais… vu que nous en sommes là…

Elle le regarda, puis la couverture qu'elle tenait sur sa poitrine et qui descendait jusqu'à ses genoux. Elle lâcha la couverture, qui tomba au sol, tout comme le bas de la mâchoire d'Ikuto et le petit corps de Yoru, qui manqua d'heurter fortement le sol avec sa petite tête. La raison de leur hébétement était le ventre rond d'Amu, indiquant qu'elle était enceinte. Elle porta sa main devant son ventre, comme on faisait pour présenter quelqu'un.

-Ikuto-koi, je te présente Ren, dit-elle avant de baisser la tête. Ren mon cœur, je te présente… ton papa.

Ikuto resta paralysé pendant encore quelque bonnes minutes, pendant lesquelles Amu passa de la joie inconditionnelle à l'inquiétude contenue. Son faible sourire traduisait sa nervosité. Ikuto finit par avaler sa salive, tata en direction du canapé, toucha le cuir puis s'assit dedans, le tout sans quitter Amu des yeux.

-Co… Comment… ? Quand… ? Je croyais que… Pilule…

Il n'arrivait plus à former de phrases cohérentes.

-Et bien…

°_°0°_°0°_°0°_°0°_°0°_°0°_°0°_°0°_°0°_°0°_°0°_°0°_°0°_°0°_°

_Après le départ d'Ikuto, Amu, pour la quatrième matinée consécutive, venait de vomir dans le lavabo de la salle de bain, sous le regard inquiet de ses amies Shugo Charas. Elle releva la tête et se regarda dans la glace, secouant de plus en plus vite et fort la tête._

_-C'est pas possible… C'est impossible… Je prends… je prends… JE PRENDS LA PILULE BON SANG !!!_

_Elle se rua vers sa table de chevet et sortit sa plaquette du tiroir. Elle tremblait, et en essayant de regarder plus attentivement, elle la fit tomber derrière la petite table. Amu leva les poings au ciel en réprimant un hurlement entre ses dents, puis se baissa pour récupérer à l'aveuglette la plaquette. Elle toucha finalement ce qu'elle cherchait et le fit glisser sur le côté… pour trouver que la plaquette qu'elle avait en main avait entraîné dans sa saisie une autre plaquette, presque identique. Amu regarda les deux. Même taille, même colorie, les pilules sous vides à l'intérieur de presque la même taille. Amu les retourna. Sur la plaquette de pilules contraceptives était un petit X à la première pilule. Elle commençait toujours à une extrémité et continuait dans un sens précis. Elle regarda alors l'autre plaquette. Elle compta. Elle devait l'utiliser depuis une quinzaine de jours. Amu commença alors à comprendre en reconnaissant les nouvelles pilules d'aspirines qu'avait prit Ikuto lorsqu'il avait commencé à être énervé par l'offre de l'orchestre. Elle commença alors à trembler en comprenant que, pendant tout le temps qu'Ikuto avait prit sa double ration de sexe la semaine précédente, elle n'avait pas été protégée. D'accord, il se protégeait le plus souvent, mais il lui arrivait souvent d'être impatient et de laisser de côté ce petit détail._

_Après quoi, Amu s'était rendu chez le pharmacien et avait acheté trois tests de grossesse différents. Et au vu des trois résultats positifs, elle n'avait plus d'autre choix que de se faire à l'idée qu'un petit être grandissait en elle, et que ce n'était pas un Shugo Chara cette fois._

°_°0°_°0°_°0°_°0°_°0°_°0°_°0°_°0°_°0°_°0°_°0°_°0°_°0°_°0°_°

-Après ça, j'en aie tout de suite parlé avec Utau. Je croyais qu'elle allait me traiter d'idiote ou quelque chose du genre, tu la connais… Mais, elle a été très gentille avec moi. Elle m'a consolé et conseillé. Elle m'a aidé pas à pas pendant tout ce temps. Je lui dois beaucoup tu sais.

Ikuto était tout contre Amu, lui tenant la main, la regardant raconter ses mésaventures. Il n'en revenait pas lui non plus qu'une telle chose est pu se passer. Il se mouilla les lèvres et avala sa salive.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ?

Elle laissa un instant de silence passer. Sur la table, Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia et Yoru les écoutaient silencieusement. Amu releva la tête vers Ikuto.

-Si je te l'avais dis, tu serais revenu, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr !

-C'est justement pour ça que je t'ai caché ma grossesse.

Il se mordit très fortement la lèvre inférieure et prit la jeune femme dans ses bras, la surprenant.

-Baka ! Je t'aime ! Je me suis dis quelque fois que… que je… pendant la grossesse, je serai avec toi, qu'on partagerait tout, aussi bien les mauvais que les bons coups, que je serai là quand… quand on ferait ses… chose-graphie pour voir le bébé.

-Echographie, rectifia-t-elle, les yeux déjà inondés de larmes.

-Oui ! Je me disais qu'on partagerait tout ça à nous deux et que je serai le plus heureux quand le bébé viendrait.

-Tu… tu ne… tu ne veux pas de ce bébé ?

-JE N'AI PAS DIS CA !!!

Amu baissa la tête, effrayé par le volume de sa voix. Yoru signifia bien au brun qu'il avait fait peur à la rosette, pendant que les autres filles le regardaient avec un air méprisant. Il ravala sa salive et la serra doucement contre lui en lui caressant les cheveux.

-Amu-koi, je veux ce bébé autant que toi. J'ai juste… peur de ne pas être à la hauteur…

Elle se détacha légèrement de lui, sursautant de surprise, puis le donnant un violent coup sur le torse, du côté droit.

-Après tout ce que tu as vécu ! Après tout ce que tu as du endurer pour vivre ! Tout ce que tu as subit juste pour pouvoir vivre ta vie comme TU le voulais ! Tu n'as pas le droit de douter ! Je vois déjà le plus gentil et merveilleux papa qui existe. Tu seras gentil et affectueux, doux mais ferme, attentionné et… et… tout simplement merveilleux.

Les yeux emplit de larmes d'Amu en plus de ses mots si confiants firent fondre son cœur. Elle avait une confiance aveugle en lui. Elle le considérait comme le plus merveilleux des hommes, le seul qui avait toutes les meilleures qualités humaines possibles pour être parfait en tout. Elle se blottit contre son torse, essayant de calmer ses larmes, en vain. Il se baissa et déposa son nez au beau milieu des cheveux de sa chère et tendre. Ils sentaient la fraise. Elle avait changé de shampoing, ses cheveux sentaient la framboise avant qu'il parte. Il la sentit frissonner quand il renifla encore ses cheveux. Peut-être l'avait-il chatouillé ? Elle était très sensible des cheveux. Il l'éloigna tout doucement de lui et l'obligea à le regarder en passant un doigt sous son menton. Il passa l'arrière de sa main sur ses joues encore mouillée, puis se pencha doucement vers elle pour sceller leurs lèvres ensemble.

Il était inquiet, pour son avenir proche de père, mais c'était comme si, tout à coup, en embrassant Amu, ses doutes semblaient si insignifiants. Elle l'aime, plus que tout, et voulait qu'il élève leur petit Ren avec elle. Il était inutile pour elle de le dire, il le savait très bien. Après un long moment, le manque d'air les obligea à se séparer.

-Amu-koi… Même si j'ai… peur de ne pas être à la hauteur… je… je veux partager ses jours heureux avec toi, et bientôt avec Ren.

-Ikuto-koi…

-Je t'aime Amu-koi. Et personne ne pourra jamais aller contre ça. C'est tout ce dont on a besoin, pas vrai ?

Elle hocha la tête, heureuse qu'il partage son point de vue. C'était vrai. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de grand-chose. Qu'ils soient pauvres ou riches n'avait pas grande importance. Leur amour les unissait, et c'était l'essentiel.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà, aucune surprise donc^^ La semaine prochaine, la naissance, bien entendu :P**

**Je ne sais pas encore précisément à quel point je vais achever ma fic, mais considérez le chapitre 10 comme la fin de cette fanfic... peut-être un chapitre 11 à la limite, mais je ne garantie rien^^"  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Bon, comme j'ai promis, on s'approche de la fin, dans tous les sens du terme. Aujourd'hui, l'accouchement d'Amu, avec en prime un bon moment de déprime, vous verrez. J'ai terminé le chapitre 10 ce week-end, et je pense que le chapitre 11 sera en fait un épilogue. Je vous présenterais les enfants des différents couples que j'ai imaginé. ça risque de ne pas plaire à tout le monde, j'en suis désolée^^"

Je tiens à dire que je n'ai pas d'expérience concrète en matière d'accouchement. Ma cousine va accoucher seulement en septembre(du moins je lui souhaite) alors je ne sais pas trop comment ça se passe vraiment, sauf par des reportages à la télé mais c'est tout. J'ai entendu que l'accouchement pouvait être soit très rapide(regardez aux infos cette femme qui a accouché dans sa voiture sur l'autoroute XD), soit horriblement lent, en divergence de chaque femme(je souhaite à ma cousine qu'elle ne souffre pas 2 jours avant la naissance TT_TT")

Appréciez, car après cette fanfic, je ne sais pas si je me lancerais dans autre chose que des oneshots. Il me semble que ce sera la 1e fanfic que je termine pour de bon... honte sur moi TT_TT

**Disclaimer : I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA, NOR THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Amu était à son huitième mois de grossesse, il restait peu de temps avant la naissance du bébé. Ikuto se plongea immédiatement dans les annonces immobilières, pour trouver un appartement plus grand. Amu lui avait affirmé que celui qu'ils occupaient était très bien, mais lui ne voulait rien entendre. Leur appartement comportait le strict minimum pour un jeu couple, c'est-à-dire cuisine, salon-salle à manger, salle de bain, toilettes, une chambre et une pièce qui servait de bureau. Aucune pièce n'était prévue pour un bébé, ce qui ne plaisait pas du tout au futur papa, qui voulait absolument que son fils ait aussi une chambre à lui. Il avait donc sillonné pendant des jours les agences immobilières, les annonces dans les journaux ou sur internet et était même allé demander à Sanjou, la manager d'Utau. Après 8 jours de recherches, il avait finalement trouvé un appartement, dans un immeuble fraichement construit. Le propriétaire lui avait assuré au début que l'appartement était loué depuis quelques jours, mais devant la somme qu'Ikuto lui avait montré, il avait soudainement décidé qu'il était libre. Ikuto n'avait pas trop aimé ce qu'il avait fait, peut-être mettait-il une famille dans la panade, mais Amu était trop importante pour se soucier de ça.

La semaine suivante, ils étaient déjà installés, avec le strict minimum : lit, meuble de rangement, table et chaises, couverts et vaisselles et les affaires du bébé dans sa nouvelle chambre. Ikuto avait d'ailleurs dépensé sans compter pour son futur fils. Amu fut obligée de lui donner un énorme coup de poing sur la tête pour le calmer de sa folie acheteuse.

Pour ne pas épuiser Amu, Ikuto se chargeait de déplacer les cartons lourds, elle s'occupant de nettoyer et ranger les affaires. Après 3 jours d'ouvrage, la moitié de leurs cartons étaient déjà vidés. Pour fêter ceci, le brun voulait emmener la future maman au restaurant, mais elle refusa catégoriquement. A cause de sa grossesse, elle ne pouvait plus travailler, et les achats compulsifs d'Ikuto avaient grandement diminués leurs ressources pour le mois. Elle ne voulait pas courir à la catastrophe. Lui faisait par de son raisonnement, elle le vit garder un air neutre et attentif, et s'attendait à ce qu'il la traine dehors malgré tout. Mais il lui sourit juste et la prit dans ses bras sur le côté, pour ne pas compresser son ventre. Bine sûr qu'il comprenait. Il avait dépassé les bornes à cause de sa soudaine paternité. Il fut un temps où s'était lui qui la protégé, et il lui semblait à cet instant que les rôles étaient inversés.

**.oO°[123]°°[123]°°[123]°°[123]°Oo.**

Cette nuit là, Amu se réveilla après avoir senti une douleur d'à peine une seconde dans son bas ventre. Elle se redressa doucement et regarda son ventre. A côté d'elle, Ikuto dormait allongé de tout son long dans le lit, le menton légèrement relevé, ce qui lui rappela l'époque où il dormait dans son lit. Il lui arrivait souvent de le retrouver endormit à côté d'elle dans cette position. Maintenant, elle dormait d'une seule traite et il se réveillait toujours avant elle, difficile ainsi de revoir cette charmante frimousse. Elle tendit la main et lui caressa les cheveux. Elle agrippa alors malgré elle la mèche qu'elle venait de caresser, la douleur dans son ventre revenue. Ikuto posa sa main sur la sienne et se redressa.

-Gomen nasai ! Je ne voulais pas te réveiller comme ça !

Il se massa l'endroit de l'agression soudaine et la regarda.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as prit au juste ? demanda-t-il d'une voix encore endormie.

Elle baissa la tête et lui dit que ce n'était rien. Il se pencha vers elle jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se touchent. Il la regarda dans les yeux avec insistance. Elle voulait détourner les yeux, mais impossible de résister à ces yeux si beau. Dans l'obscurité, ils semblaient d'un bleu foncé si profond qu'elle aurait pu se noyer dedans. Elle ouvrit la bouche, pour lui mentir encore une fois, quand elle laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise. Elle venait de ressentir une nouvelle douleur, ressemblant à une crampe dans son bas ventre. Elle ne put s'empêcher et toucha la zone. Ikuto regarda surpris, puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

-Amu…

-Je crois que c'est l'heure, dit-elle, commençant à devenir nerveuse. Va chercher mon sac, s'il te plait.

Il hocha la tête lentement et déposa un bisou furtif sur sa joue avant de sortir préparer les affaires. Amu se leva doucement du lit, réussit bien difficilement à enlever la chemise de nuit qu'elle portait puis mit ses sous-vêtements. Entre temps, Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia et Yoru s'étaient réveillés à leur tour. Yoru alla directement rejoindre Ikuto pendant que les filles essayaient d'aider Amu à mettre une robe pour le trajet. Ikuto revint, lui aussi habillé, avec le sac d'Amu, les clés de sa voiture en main, mais ses cheveux étaient encore en pagaille.

-C'est bon, dit-il, visiblement plus nerveux que jamais.

-Très bien. Prends le temps de te recoiffer, on dirait un chat de gouttière.

-Mais on n'a pas le temps !

-Tant que je n'ai pas perdu les eaux, tout va bien.

Elle lui prit la main et le conduisit dans la salle de bain. Il la coiffa puis s'arrangea à peine puis l'aida à sortir de l'appartement. Ils prirent l'ascenseur et descendirent dans le parking de l'immeuble. Amu s'installa à l'arrière. Elle lui dit qu'il ne devait pas se presser, conseil qu'il suivit. Il la conduisit à l'hôpital, sans vérifier cependant si la place sur laquelle il s'était garé n'était pas un stationnement interdit. Il s'en fichait, quitte à devoir chercher sa voiture à la fourrière. Ils se rendirent alors aux urgences.

**.oO°[123]°°[123]°°[123]°°[123]°Oo.**

Ikuto se réveilla quand il sentit de doigts passer entre ses cheveux, comme quelques heures plus tôt. Il releva la tête. C'était à nouveau Amu. Elle était dans un lit d'hôpital et le regardait tendrement. Il s'était endormit, la tête posé sur ses bras au bord du lit, pendant qu'Amu, ou plutôt son corps, préparait l'arrivée du petit Ren. Elle avait perdu les eaux après son arrivée à l'hôpital, et les contractions avaient commencé à devenir intenables, alors comme souvent, on lui avait fait une péridurale. Il s'agissait d'une perfusion piquée dans le bas du dos pour faire disparaître la douleur. Ikuto était resté à côté d'elle durant tout ce temps, et il voyait bien à son sourire qu'elle était stressée. Quelle femme ne le serait pas, au moins un tout petit peu, pour son premier accouchement ? Sur la table de chevet à côté du lit, les Shugo Charas dormaient hors de leurs œufs pour qu'on ne les voit pas. La nuit avait été longue pour eux aussi. Il lui prit la main, la serra doucement et embrassa le dos.

-Ça va ? demanda-t-il, en sachant que ça ne pouvait pas vraiment aller.

-Je… je crois. Je n'ai pas mal, mais je sens que quelque chose se passe dans mon corps.

-Hum…

-Ikuto-koi ?

-Oui ? fit-il.

-Est-ce que… tu voudras bien couper le cordon ombilical ?

-Le… le…

Il ouvrit grand la bouche, très étonné. Elle rit doucement devant son expression. Elle ne pensait pas le choqué à ce point. Il fit la moue et commença à parcourir le bras de sa douce de petits baisers, jusqu'à son épaule, sous le regard adoucit et surpris en même temps d'Amu. Arrivé à son épaule, il embrassa encore son cou puis sa joue.

-Si tu veux, Amu-koi, dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Je ne veux pas te forcer tu sais…

-Et si j'ai envi ?

-Tu me dis ça alors que tu avais l'air d'un trisomique quand je t'ai demandé ? fit-elle en le poussant du doigt.

-Oui. Que veux-tu ? Un chat peut avoir envie de quelque chose et l'instant d'après, d'autre chose. Il suffit de piquer sa curiosité.

-Baaaka !

Il sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Le fait d'avoir Ikuto auprès d'elle rassurait la jeune femme, qui serait complètement perdue et déboussolée sans lui. Elle ne s'imaginait pas un seul instant seule dans cette chambre, avec juste les infirmières ou une gynécologue pour venir de temps en temps vérifier où en était le travail. Elle serra le bras d'Ikuto, qui la tenait doucement dans ses bras. Il était couché sur le côté avec elle. La gynécologue entra alors et fut surpris de voir le futur père dans sa position actuelle. Elle voulait dire quelque chose et leva le bras vers lui, la bouche ouverte quelques instants mais soupira finalement. A quoi bon ? Il ne faisait rien de mal de toute façon.

**.oO°[123]°°[123]°°[123]°°[123]°Oo.**

Quelques heures s'écoulèrent encore avant que le col soit assez dilaté. Amu fut alors conduite en salle d'accouchement. La gynécologue l'aidant à mettre au monde le bébé autorisa Ikuto à rentrer, sous quelques conditions de stérilités. Il devait ainsi porter un masque et une tenue stérile. Il lui semblait qu'il était le plus ridicule du monde, mais en voyant Amu de l'autre côté de la vitre, respirant fort et visiblement terrorisée, il ravala sa fierté. Il ne pouvait pas discuter, il DEVAIT être à côté d'elle, pour la rassurer, lui tenir la main, lui caresser la tête. Elle avait besoin de lui.

La première poussée sembla un enfer pour elle, et quand elle reprit son souffle, c'était comme si elle retrouvait un peu de vie. Elle poussa encore, lorsque la gynécologue le lui indiqua. C'était dur et épuisant, mais sa récompense était trop belle et précieuse. Après encore quelques poussées, qui la mirent dans un état de fatigue jamais atteint, Ren poussa son premier cri. Ikuto enleva son masque et embrassa la nouvelle maman sur la joue. Comme convenu, il coupa le cordon, non sans hésiter un bon moment. Amu avait l'impression de voir un tout autre Ikuto. Un homme plus incertain, timide, mais tout aussi doux. Une sage-femme prit le bébé puis le lava, le pesa et le mesura, puis l' enveloppa dans une couverture. Pendant toute la procédure, il cria. Finalement, sa petite tête fut posée contre la poitrine d'Amu et, en entendant les battements de cœur de sa maman, il commença à se calmer.

Amu ne put s'empêcher de pleurer. Il était si beau. Sur sa tête, un fin duvet noir était visible et ses yeux, qui fixaient désormais sa maman, était aussi dorés que ceux vers lesquels il regardait. Elle lui caressa la tête. Ses cheveux, ou plutôt son duvet, était mouillé et lui collait sur la tête, mais elle pouvait malgré tout sentir sa douceur. Ikuto se pencha légèrement pour voir de plus près son fils. Quand celui-ci regarda vers le brun, il se redressa, droit comme une baguette, surpris. Amu rigola doucement devant sa réaction.

-Ikuto-koi, il n'a pas de dents, il ne peut pas te mordre.

-Je… je le sais bien, dit-il en se grattant la nuque.

**.oO°[123]°°[123]°°[123]°°[123]°Oo.**

Dans la chambre où Amu et Ikuto était avant l'accouchement, les Shugo Charas attendaient, patiemment. Aucun des cinq, pas même Ran d'ordinaire rapidement ennuyée lorsqu'il ne se passait rien, étaient silencieux. Dia passa un regard sur chacun. Ran avait les genoux contre sa petite poitrine, regardant le meuble sur lequel ils étaient installés. Yoru avait la tête posé sur les genoux de Miki, ses petites mains caressant les cheveux foncés du chat, et Suu faisait les cent pas, ses petites mains grandit en poings sur sa poitrine. Dia était assise au rebord du meuble, ses jambes se balançant d'avant en arrière.

Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, ce n'était pas l'accouchement d'Amu qui les rendait si silencieux. Dia se leva finalement et se mit entre son ami et ses sœurs. Ils la regardèrent avec des yeux fatigués.

-Nous savons tous très bien ce qu'implique l'arrivée de ce bébé, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle de sa voix calme.

-C'est trop tôt… Je voulais rester encore un peu, dit Ran en faisant des cercles du doigt sur le faux bois du meuble.

-Nous savions toutes les quatre ce que la grossesse d'Amu impliquerait, fit Miki en relevant Yoru.

-Je ne pensais même pas qu'il me restait si peu de temps avec Ikuto ! se plaignit le petit chat. Mais… c'est ainsi, pas vrai ?

Suu s'avança à côté de sa sœur de carreau.

-Est-ce que vous vous entendez ? Vous parlez comme si c'était la fin du monde et que ce bébé était un cataclysme !

-Suu, tu sais très bien qu'on n'a pas voulu dire ça ! s'écria Ran en se remettant d'un bon sur ses jambes.

-C'est vrai ! Nous sommes tous très heureux de l'arrivée de ce bébé ! renchérit Miki.

-C'est juste que… que…

Yoru ne fit pas sa phrase. Il regarda à ses pieds, des larmes se formant dans ses yeux. Dia posa sa main sur l'épaule de Suu, qui se tourna vers elle.

-Comprends bien que… aucun de nous ne veut partir. Nous avons profité tout ce temps de notre présence auprès d'Amu et des moments heureux que nous avons partagés. Nous aurions aimé que ça continue encore un peu.

-Je sais, moi aussi je voulais rester un peu, dit Suu, les larmes aux yeux. Mais on doit partir, c'est tout. C'est tout, il faut se résigner !

Sa voix se brisa à sa dernière phrase. Elle s'était fait une raison depuis le temps, mais à cet instant précis, sa volonté venait de s'évanouir. Dia passa ses bras autour d'elle et lui massa le dos. Ran ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, quand la porte s'ouvrit.

Une infirmière et la gynécologue ramenait le lit d'Amu, Ikuto à son côté. La médecin les félicita encore puis partit. Ikuto se tourna vers les Shugo Charas, remarquant leurs expressions tristes.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces expressions ? Vous devriez être heureux, non ?

Ils baissèrent la tête, quand Ren recommença à pleurer. Amu le berça dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur son front. Il se calma presque instantanément. Les cinq petits êtres voletèrent jusqu'au bébé et s'extasièrent devant lui, même Yoru qui n'approchait plus trop les bébés depuis son expérience désastreuse avec Tsubasa, le petit frère de Yaya. Ren se tourna vers eux et ouvrit ses yeux, deux beaux yeux couleurs miel, comme sa mère. Il regarda avec intérêt les créatures devant lui quand il éternua. Amu rit et replaça la couverture sur lui, pour qu'il n'attrape pas froid. Dia regarda Amu, et sourit. Les autres ne pouvait pas le voir, mais elle si. La lumière émanant d'Amu était plus belle que jamais, chaude et rassurante. Elle tourna son regard vers Ikuto. La brillance de son cœur n'avait jamais était aussi étincelante. Elle hocha la tête puis posa ses mains sur les épaules de Ran et Suu. Elles hochèrent malheureusement la tête puis se tournèrent vers leur amie.

-Amu-chan, nous avons quelque chose à te dire, fit Ran.

-Moi aussi, Ikuto nya, fit-il en se mettant avec les filles.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda la nouvelle maman.

-Vois-tu Amu, il y a plusieurs façons pour un Shugo Charas de disparaître, dit Dia.

-Disparaître ?

-Oui. La première, c'est que la personne dont le Shugo Chara est née ne croit plus en ses rêves.

-Je sais bien, le Shugo Chara devient un X Chara, non ?

-Oui. Une autre possibilité, bien meilleure, est ce qui est arrivé à Kiseki.

-Il est retourné dans son œuf et est retourné dans le cœur de Tadase quand celui-ci s'est senti assez fort, expliqua Ikuto.

-Tout à fait. Mais il y a un autre moyen.

-Lequel ? demanda Amu, penchant la tête sur le côté.

Dia continua de sourire, mais ses yeux traduisaient une grande tristesse. Amu sentit son cœur se serrer. Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ?!

-La durée de vie d'un Shugo Chara est illimitée, mais nous ne pouvons pas vivre éternellement auprès de l'humain dont nous sommes nés. Passé une certaine étape, nous devons…

-Disparaitre ? demanda Amu, les yeux commençant à s'écarquiller.

Ikuto la regarda, surpris. Il regarda vers Yoru, qui avait les oreilles basses, signe que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Oui, quand l'humain dont nous naissons devient parent, sa vie d'enfant touche définitivement à sa fin, et nous devons retourner où nous sommes nés : dans le cœur.

Amu se mordit la lèvre, ses yeux commençant à s'embuer. Elle n'osa pas regarder ses quatre amies, préférant tourner ses yeux vers la couverture sur ses jambes.

-Gomen Amu-chan, fit Ran en s'avançant. On aurait voulu te le dire plus tôt…

-Mais on ne voulait pas que tu vives ta grossesse comme un poids, continua Miki.

-Car attendre un enfant est la plus belle chose au monde, renchérit Suu.

-Et que ça n'aurait rien changé de toute façon nya, fit Yoru.

-Je... vois…

Les larmes se formèrent dans les yeux d'Amu. Dans ses bras, Ren s'était endormit et respirant paisiblement. Ikuto se pencha vers elle, posant son front contre l'épaule de sa petite amie.

-Alors… vous allez partir ? demanda le nouveau père.

Inutile de répondre. Les Shugo Charas avaient été très clairs. Suu fut prise d'une crise de larmes silencieuse, ses petites épaules sursautant dans ses sanglots. Ran et Miki commencèrent elles aussi à pleurer et passèrent un bras chacune dans le dos de la fille de trèfle. Dia laissa silencieusement couler ses larmes. Elle était née la dernière, elle avait passé moins de temps avec Amu. Elle ne se voulait pas égoïste ou jalouse, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver les choses injustes. Yoru ne pleurait pas, mais ses yeux humides traduisaient ses sentiments.

Ikuto leva sa main et prit son Shugo Chara pour le poser doucement contre son torse. Une fois le petit chat contre le tissu, les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues pâles alors qu'il enfouissait sa tête dans le tissu. Les quatre filles voletèrent jusqu'à Amu, qui les serra contre elle d'une main, l'autre soutenant Ren qui dormait toujours. Amu pleurait à chaudes larmes tandis qu'Ikuto restait silencieux. La jeune mère sourit alors.

-Je ne regrette rien. On a vécu tant de choses ensemble…

Elle essuya ses yeux.

-Il faut garder uniquement les bons moments en mémoire. Et puis, être dans mon cœur, c'est un peu comme être toujours auprès de moi, non ?

Le quatuor regarda leur amie puis séchèrent leurs larmes. Amu avait raison, les bons moments étaient là et ils ne s'effacèrent jamais. Il valait mieux se dire que ce n'était pas adieu, mais juste un au revoir. Yoru releva sa tête vers Ikuto. Il avait les yeux très humides, mais ne pleurait pas. Il caressa du bout de l'index la chevelure emmêlée de son petit ami, qui ronronna une dernière fois. Il se posta alors devant Ikuto, tandis que les deux parties de son œuf se formèrent au dessus et en dessous de lui. Les quatre autres eurent le même traitement. Amu les regarda une à une s'endormir dans leurs œufs, puis disparaitre à nouveau dans son cœur. Ikuto ne put s'empêcher de prendre l'œuf de Yoru et de le déposer lui-même contre sa poitrine.

Un long silence s'installa, pendant lequel chacun pensait aux amis qu'ils venaient de voir disparaitre. Puis la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et un raffut commença à remplir la salle. Yaya était, comme toujours, au top de sa forme et était impatiente de voir le bébé. Derrière elle, Utau avait les yeux en cœur à l'idée de rencontre son neveu et Yuriko semblait elle aussi surexcitée à l'idée de voir le nouveau né. Aucun garçon ne semblait particulièrement réjouit, juste heureux de la nouvelle. Amu vit alors ses parents et sa sœur derrière ses amis. Elle sourit de tout son cœur, heureuse de voir toutes ces personnes qu'elle aimait tant. La journée promettait d'être longue et palpitante, avec autant de monde.

* * *

**Voici donc comment j'ai imaginé la disparition des Shugo Charas. C'est mon hypothèse sur la longévité des Shugo Charas, et je pense que c'est triste mais techniquement, une fois qu'on est devenu ce qu'on voulait être, un Shugo Chara n'a plus grande utilité.... A part celle de compagnon. C'est triste, mais même nos amis animaux doivent nous quitter. Je dis ça car, mon chien à côté de moi en ce moment même vient d'avoir 13 ans, et il commence à montrer des signes de vieillesse que le 1e chien de ma mère avait avant de l'endormir. ça fait mal, mais le cycle de la vie ne s'arrêtera pas pour autant.**..

**Bon, j'arrête les violons, sinon je vais nous foutre à tous le cafard...**

**A la semaine prochaine^^  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Voici donc le dernier chapitre de ma fanfiction^^ Je suis trop contente!!! A part des oneshots, je n'ai jamais fini complètement une fanfic :D C'est dire ma joie d'en arriver là^^ Et tant qu'à faire, je vous donne le chapitre épilogue en même temsp tiens :P Pas envie de vous faire poirotter encors une semaine pour ce petit bidule de rien du tout...

Sinon ce chapitre, c'est le summum des chapitres que j'ai écris O_O Presque 8000 mots, sur Word pas moins de 16 pages, et à lui seul 240Ko!!! C'est du costaud je vous préviens^^

Je ne sais plus si je l'ai déjà dis mais:

- "tadaima" et "okaerinasai" sont des formules toutes faites, pour dire "je suis rentré(e)" et "bienvenue à la maison"

J'adore ces petites expressions comme ça, quand on rentre ou sors de chez soit^^

**Disclaimer : I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA, NOR THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Deux mois s'était écoulés depuis la naissance de Ren, et les deux parents se faisaient bien à leur nouvelle vie. Malgré sa peur de ne pas être la hauteur, Ikuto se découvrait un don exceptionnel pour s'occuper de son fils. Il savait le consoler et comprendre pour quelle raison il pleurait, il voyait tout de suite quand quelque chose n'allait pas et était vraiment tombé sous le charme du bambin. Amu avait eut du mal à s'adapter, vu qu'Ikuto se débrouillait mieux qu'elle alors qu'il n'avait eut aucune préparation. Mais son cher neko shounen veillait à lui remonter le moral aussi souvent que possible. Quand Ren commença enfin à ne plus confondre jour et nuit, et ainsi dormir en même temps que ses parents, le climat autour du couple s'apaisa. La fatigue accumulée par les cris nocturnes répétés du bébé les avaient beaucoup fatigué, et la satisfaction de voir leur fils faire sa première nuit complète avait été un soulagement.

Malgré tout, il manquait encore quelque chose pour que le tableau soit parfait. En voyant Amu bercer leur fils devant ses yeux, Ikuto réalisa qu'il lui restait une dernière chose à faire pour qu'ils soient tous les trois heureux. Il sortit donc un jour, laissant Amu seule devant la télé, Ren dormait dans sa chambre. Depuis que Ran, Miki, Suu et Dia étaient partis, la jeune femme se sentait souvent seule. Mais alors, tout à coup, elle se sentait l'envie de faire quelque chose de spécifique qu'un des Charas faisait toujours. Elle se voyait ainsi souvent en train de cuisiner, de faire un peu de ménage, de dessiner ou d'écrire, ou même de chanter. Elle ne pouvait plus rester à rien faire, elle devait absolument s'occuper l'esprit. Dans ces moments, c'était comme si ses amies étaient là et l'encourager à continuer.

Cette fois-ci, elle commença à dessiner. Ses gestes n'étaient pas aussi précis que ceux de Miki, mais au moins, ses dessins ressemblaient désormais à quelque chose. Elle dessina sur le papier de petits cœurs, des étoiles à cinq ou six branches, un sapin de Noël sans décoration et un ruban sans fin faisant le tour de la feuille. Elle entendit alors la porte s'ouvrir et Ikuto lancer un « tadaima ». Elle se leva précipitamment et se dirigea dans l'entrée.

-Okaerinasai !

Il se tourna vers elle, ses chaussures et sa veste à leurs places, puis planta un doux baiser sur les lèvres, puis gourmant, il commença à câliner les joues et le cou de sa compagne. Il la regarda un instant, puis reposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Tu es vraiment superbe.

-Ikuto-koi...

Ses yeux brillaient tendrement devant le compliment. Elle aimait tant quand il rentrait et les mettait dans un petit monde à eux, une bulle magique où elle était sa princesse à lui, et lui son prince noir, un vilain garçon au grand cœur qui lui disait toujours des choses si douces. Les pleures de Ren, comme toujours, les sortirent de ce petit monde à part, et Amu alla voir ce qui se passait. Ikuto la regarda aller, puis plongea sa main dans sa poche pour toucher ce qu'il avait acheté. Il sourit de contentement.

**~(O)~(°)~(0)~(°)~(O)~(°)~(0)~(°)~(O)~(°)~(0)~(°)~(O)~(°)~(0)~(°)~(O)~**

Plus tard dans la soirée, Amu donnait le sein à Ren, qui semblait particulièrement glouton. Il buvait sans modération, et la jeune maman craignait souvent une indigestion, mais curieusement, son estomac semblait bien résister. Bien entendu, comme tous les bébés, le trop plein qu'il avait avalé coulait de sa bouche. Amu, comme chaque jour, essuya donc le lait maternel ressortant de la bouche de son fils, avec un sourire chaleureux. Ce n'était pas de sa faute de toute façon, et elle préférait en rire. Après quoi, Amu lui fit prendre un bain rapide, puis lui mit sa grenouillère et, avant même d'atteindre la chambre, le petit dormait déjà fort tout contre sa mère. Elle le déposa doucement dans son lit, lui caressa la joue puis retourna au salon, où l'attendait Ikuto, assit à la table, son bras accoudé et sa main sur sa joue, avec un sourire ravi sur les lèvres.

Amu se mit à côté de lui et se baissa pour l'embrasser. Il la tira alors dans ses bras, et elle se retrouva assise sur ses genoux. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, relaxée. Sa joue était posée sur la tête du jeune homme, au milieu de ses cheveux soyeux. L'odeur de shampooing en émanant avait toujours eut un effet apaisant sur elle. Regardant sa partenaire sourire tendrement, il releva la tête pour que ses lèvres se trouvent juste à côté de son oreille et souffla un petit coup, la faisant frémir. Il y avait toujours eut ce lien électrique entre eux, qui les rendait inséparable et leur donnait le besoin d'être auprès de l'autre. Amu baissa les yeux vers son amoureux, qui lui sourit avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Il la déposa alors doucement sur le canapé et s'installa à côté d'elle, commençant à la câliner. Amu adorait vraiment quand il se comportait comme un chat en manque d'affection, c'était dans ces moments qu'il était le plus adorable, car il la faisait se sentir comme une princesse entre ses bras.

Après avoir fait, comme à l'accoutumé, une belle marque dans le cou de la rosette, il posa son front contre le sien et la regarda intensément dans les yeux, la faisait rougir.

-Amu-koi, je suis vraiment très heureux, plus que je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé. Et c'est grâce à toi.

-M… mais non. N'exagère pas, dit-elle, gênée.

-Non, c'est la vérité. Tu m'as parmi d'accéder au bonheur, sous toutes ses formes, et je crois que je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier.

Elle le regarda un instant puis passa ses bras derrière son cou, le rapprochant d'elle.

-Ikuto-koi, tu m'as déjà remercié. Ren est le plus beau cadeau que tu m'aies fait.

-Ce serait plutôt à moi de dire ça, dit-il en la regardant avec ses yeux doux.

Elle rit puis plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux et caressa sa joue. Puis elle baissa le regard et rougit.

-Ikuto-koi, je… je vais te sembler égoïste mais… notre situation actuelle ne me plait pas.

-Vraiment ? demanda-t-il sans surprise.

Il savait très bien ce qu'elle voulait. Il attendait qu'elle le demande, vu qu'elle semblait vouloir aborder le sujet.

-Ne va pas croire que je n'aime pas notre appartement ou la vie qu'on mène ! Je suis très heureuse comme ça !

-Mais ?

-Mais… je… je suis une femme… et je… je voudrais…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Amu-koi ? demanda-t-il en caressant sa joue rosée.

-Je veux… me marier avec toi.

Un sourire de triomphe passa sur les lèvres du jeune homme, sans qu'elle ne le voit vu qu'elle avait toujours les yeux baissés. Il releva sa tête et l'embrassa puis s'agenouilla devant elle, tenant ses petites mains dans les siennes.

-Amu-koi, si je te demandais, tu accepterais ?

Elle le regarda tendrement, ses lèvres à peine entre ouverte dans une expression mixée entre la fatigue et l'attente. Elle pencha légèrement la tête de côté.

-Tu veux bien ? demanda-t-elle.

Il sourit puis serra ses mains.

-Hinamori Amu, veux-tu devenir ma femme ?

Un sourire radieux se posa sur le visage de la jeune femme, qui se mit à sa hauteur sur le sol.

-Bien sûr, je ne veux que ça, dit-elle en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement dans les bras d'un de l'autre et, une fois séparé, Ikuto demanda à Amu de fermer les yeux, ce qu'elle fit. Il prit sa main gauche et embrassa le dos, puis tandis qu'elle avait les yeux clos, il pioche dans sa poche et en sortit une bague dorée surmonté d'un diamant, qu'il passa à son annulaire, la surprenant. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit la bague, la laissant sans voix. Il embrassa le doigt désormais décoré et la regarda avec son éternel sourire narquois. Elle sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux mais jamais ne pleura. Elle se blottit contre le torse de son désormais fiancé, qui la serra fort contre lui.

**~(O)~(°)~(0)~(°)~(O)~(°)~(0)~(°)~(O)~(°)~(0)~(°)~(O)~(°)~(0)~(°)~(O)~**

_**3 MOIS PLUS TARD**_

En ces quelques semaines, Amu et Ikuto avaient réussi à absolument tout organiser. Familles, amis, repas, musique, vêtements, etc… Et le grand jour était enfin arrivé.

Amu se regarda dans le miroir en face d'elle. C'était comme un rêve devenu réalité. Elle portait une robe à dentelles blanches et nacrées, le bas de la robe ressemblant à de la soie. Le haut était en un léger décolleté lui découvrant les épaules, tandis que ses bras portaient des manches blanches débutant juste sous les aisselles et s'arrêtant aux poignets. Ses cheveux remontés en une queue de cheval tenaient un diadème brillant qui tenait le voile sur la tête de la jeune femme. A son cou, un collier raz-du-cou mais pas n'importe lequel. Le ruban était blanc pour s'accorder à sa tenue, mais le pendentif était celui qu'Ikuto lui avait offert pour ses 20 ans, presque un an et demi plus tôt. Elle voulait le porter absolument, car il était un symbole de leur amour. Elle avait un temps penser porter l'Humpty Lock, mais elle se doutait bien que de porter un cadenas autour du cou serait un peu trop étrange pour que les invités, en dehors des Gardiens, comprenne pourquoi elle le portait. Elle regarda encore une fois dans le miroir, vers son visage se reflétant dans la glace. Elle s'était mit un léger maquillage, des couleurs joyeuses. Un phare à paupière orangé accompagné d'un coup de crayon brun pour souligné ses yeux et une pointe de mascara pour rendre son regard encore plus profond. Sur ses joues, aucun maquillage, une teinte rosé naturelle dû au bonheur de l'évènement, alors qu'une fine couche de rose à lèvres se trouvait sur ses lèvres. Elle se sentit plus belle que jamais.

Derrière elle, Rima et Yaya, ses demoiselles d'honneur, et Utau, le témoin d'Amu, qui vérifiait que tout se passe correctement. Les deux demoiselles d'honneur portaient des robes soyeuses couleur pêche avec un fin ruban autour de la taille. Utau rajusta justement le ruban de Yaya, qui avait un nœud plus gros que l'autre. Une fois fait, elle se tourna vers Amu et se mit à son côté.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Nerveuse, mais heureuse. C'est ce que je voulais, et je ne regretterais pas d'épouser Ikuto.

-Tu as intérêt ! Sinon je ne te le pardonnerais jamais !

Amu sourit à son amie, et presque belle-sœur, qui lui rendit son sourire et passa ses bras autour de son cou et la serra doucement dans ses bras.

-Soyez heureux tous les deux, c'est tout le mal que je vous souhaite, dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Amu posa sa main dans le dos de son amie et serra doucement.

-J'aimerais que toi aussi, tu sois aussi heureuse le jour de tes noces.

Elle se détacha et fit face à al mariée.

-Pour ça, je dois déjà trouver un fiancé.

-Je croyais que Kukai et toi étiez bien ensemble, fit remarquer Rima en faisant un clin d'œil à Yaya.

-Mais ce n'est pas pareil !!! Nous sommes bons amis !

-Seulement ? Mais Kukai à l'air de beaucoup t'aimer tu sais ?

A ceci, Utau vit une légère teinte rosée apparaitre sur ses joues alors qu'elle détournait la tête. Amu sourit. Si Kukai n'était pas fait pour Utau, aucun homme n'arriverait à la supporter. Non qu'elle soit insupportable, mais elle changeait souvent d'humeur et il fallait suivre avec. Kukai réussissait là où beaucoup d'autres auraient déjà claqués la porte au nez. La blonde tourna les talons, le menton haut de fierté et passa la porte de la pièce. Rima et Yaya échangèrent un rire complice pendant qu'Amu se regardait à nouveau dans la glace. Elle pouvait deviner ce que feraient ses Shugo Charas s'ils étaient ici. Ran serait en train d'agiter ses pompoms joyeusement, Miki et Suu retoucheraient si nécessaire quelques dentelles sur sa robe et Dia rajusterait le voile en disant que la brillance de son cœur était éclatante. Amu sourit à s'imaginer cela, quand Rima et Yaya poussèrent un petit cri. Yaya alla alors à la porte.

-Tu n'as pas le droit d'être là ! Yaya te dit de partir !

-C'est vrai ! Le marié ne doit pas voir la robe de la mariée avant la cérémonie ! renchérit Rima.

Derrière la porte, Ikuto était dos à Amu, adossé contre la porte double de droite, qui était fermée.

-Je veux juste parler avec Amu.

-Laissez les filles, dit-elle en se plaçant de l'autre côté de la porte.

Il tendit sa main en arrière, vers Amu, qui posa sa main dans la sienne.

-Tu es nerveuse ?

-O-Oui.

-Moi aussi. Mais tu ne regrettes pas, non ?

-Comment je pourrais regretter ? Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien avec quelqu'un d'autre.

-Pas même avec Tadase ?

-Je… nous étions bien aussi, mais… c'est différent avec toi.

Elle serra sa main. Il en fit de même. Utau arriva alors et vit son frère à al porte. Elle ouvrit grand la bouche de stupeur et se planta vivement devant lui.

-Tu n'es pas sensé être là !

-Je n'ai pas vu la robe d'Amu, si c'est ça qui t'inquiète.

-Tadase et Kukai te cherchent ! Tu as intérêt à retourner à ta place !

Il sourit sournoisement et poussa légèrement Utau d'un doigt sur le front. Elle se massa l'endroit où il avait touché et alla dans la chambre. Amu était sur le point de lâcher quand Ikuto tira doucement son bras vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur le dos de sa main, comme un vrai gentleman, le tout le yeux bien fermé. Il la tira encore un peu, pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

-J'ai hâte de pouvoir voir comme tu es belle.

Puis il tourna les talons et s'en alla calmement vers l'hôtel. Amu rougit et plaqua ses mains sur son visage.

-Allons Amu, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il joue comme ça avec toi, fit Utau les mains sur les hanches.

-Mais.., aujourd'hui c'est… c'est notre mariage alors…

Rima prit une main et Yaya prit l'autre et serrèrent doucement pour calmer leur amie. Les parents d'Amu arrivèrent alors, sa mère portant Ren dans ses bras.

-Amu-chan, la cérémonie va bientôt commencer, dit sa mère en lui caressant la joue. Je suis si heureuse que tu épouses Ikuto-kun. C'est un très bon choix.

-Merci mama.

-Je… je…

-Papa, nous en avons déjà discuté je crois, fit Midori avec une aura enflammée autour d'elle, lançant un sourire démoniaque à son mari.

-Mais ce n'est pas ça !!! dit-il en se courbant.

Il prit les mains de sa fille et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Je serai égoïste de te dire de tout arrêter maintenant, parce que tu m'en voudras toute ta vie. Alors, je… je veux juste te dire que… que tu seras toujours ma petite fille chérie, et que tu auras toujours ta place à la maison si quelque chose ne va pas, dit-il les yeux ruisselant de larmes.

-Arigato… papa, dit-elle avec un sourire en embrassant son père sur la joue.

-C'est le moment d'y aller, dit Midori.

Tsumugu tendit son bras et Amu passa son bras autour, il allait la conduire devant l'hôtel, à sa demande.

**~(O)~(°)~(0)~(°)~(O)~(°)~(0)~(°)~(O)~(°)~(0)~(°)~(O)~(°)~(0)~(°)~(O)~**

Une fois les alliances et les vœux échangés, le prête déclara les deux amoureux unis par les liens sacrés du mariage, mais Ikuto n'attendit même pas la suite et embrassa Amu. Quand il se sépara d'elle, il mit un bras dans son dos et l'autre derrière ses jambes et la porta. C'était vraiment un rêve éveillé qu'elle vivait, être entraînée dehors comme une princesse par son chat noir préféré. Elle se cramponna à son cou et posa sa tête contre son épaule alors qu'il la conduisit à l'extérieur de l'église. Le père d'Amu n'avait rien manqué de la cérémonie, il avait tout filmé, et il se tenait déjà devant la porte pour filmer l'arrivée de sa fille et son beau-fils. Quand ils arrivèrent au niveau des marches, Ikuto la reposa et elle passa son bras contre celui de son désormais mari. A côté d'eux, les demoiselles d'honneurs, ainsi que les témoins, Utau et Tadase. Le père d'Amu prit l'appareil photo autour de son cou et prit quelques clichés de la scène. Une fois que ce fut fini, Ikuto et Amu descendirent ensemble les marches, la jeune femme tout rire.

-Amu-chan, tu peux lancer le bouquet, dit Midori.

Rima et Yaya accoururent pour se mettre devant Amu, à un mètre d'elle. Utau, les bras croisés, resta à côté d'elle. Amu se tourna vers elle.

-Allons Utau, va te mettre avec les filles, ça ne va pas te tuer, lui dit-elle.

-Très bien, mais si le bouquet se dirige vers moi, je ne l'attraperais pas.

Elle se plaça à côté des deux jeunes femmes, les bras toujours croisés. Amu sourit, se retourna et envoya le bouquet par-dessus son épaule. Toutes les jeunes filles tendaient les bras en espérant recevoir le bouquet. Celui finit par tomber entre les mains de quelqu'un. Amu se retourna et vit Utau, le bouquet à quelques centimètres de son visage. Visiblement, le reflexe d'attraper avait été plus fort que celui de se décaler. Elle tenait le bouquet du bout des doigts et affichait une expression d'incompréhension. Elle hurla alors à la mariée.

-RELANCE-LE !

Toutes les filles poussèrent un cri d'étonnement alors qu'Amu se grattait nerveusement la joue. Midori se dirigea vers Utau.

-Désolée de te dire ça, mais la magie ne s'opérera plus si Amu-chan le relance.

-Quelle magie ? fit Utau.

-Et bien, on dit que si la personne qui reçoit le bouquet est en âge de se marier, elle se mariera dans l'année.

Utau rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, chose qu'on n'avait jamais vu et hurla qu'elle refusait de se marier. Derrière Ikuto, Tadase riait, une main contre sa bouche pour ne pas éclater de rire. Quand le brun lui demanda ce qu'il avait, il signala la tête de Kukai. Celui-ci était aussi rouge qu'Utau, et bouche bée en plus, titillant de sa main quelque chose dans sa poche.

-Est-ce que par hasard, commença Amu en se pencha vers son premier amour.

-Je l'ai aidé moi-même à choisir la bague. Je pense qu'Utau-chan sera surprise. Kukai-kun avait l'intension de la demander en mariage à la fête cet après-midi.

Amu pinça les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire. Mariée dans l'année ? Fiancée dans la journée plutôt… Fallait-il encore qu'elle dise oui.

**~(O)~(°)~(0)~(°)~(O)~(°)~(0)~(°)~(O)~(°)~(0)~(°)~(O)~(°)~(0)~(°)~(O)~**

Plus tard dans la soirée, la fête battait son plein dans la grande salle de l'hôtel où ils avaient réservé. Les enfants, ainsi que Yaya, s'amusaient ensemble à danser avec l'orchestre, pendant que les adultes félicitaient les mariés. Amu tenait Ren dans ses bras. Le petit garçon regardait avec curiosité tout autour de lui les gens. Il était très calme et s'il se mettait à pleurer, il suffisait à sa mère de le bercer pour qu'il se calme, un vrai petit ange.

Bientôt, la foule demanda à la mariée de danser avec son mari. Ikuto se pencha vers elle et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, qui la fit tourné la tête complètement vers lui. Elle hocha la tête et il sortit lentement de la salle. Elle alla vers ses parents, mit Ren dans les bras de sa mère et demanda à son père de la faire danser. Elle le tira au centre de la piste de danse et se positionna avec lui. Entre temps, Ikuto était revenu et s'était mit devant l'orchestre, son violon sur l'épaule. Amu lui fit un signe de la tête et il commença à jouer. Une douce et joyeuse valse, pendant que la mariée et son père dansaient lentement. Elle lui souriait joyeusement et il fit de son mieux pour retenir ses larmes. Voir sa petite fille, déjà une femme et maman, aussi heureuse lui réchauffa le cœur. Il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il avait compris depuis le temps qu'Ikuto était le seul homme à pouvoir rendre sa petite princesse aussi heureuse. Quand la musique s'arrêta, le duo en fit de même. Tsumugu posa ses mains sur les épaules de sa fille et embrassa son front, la faisant légèrement rougir. Devant la scène, Ikuto sourit puis il se rendit à la hauteur de sa femme, prit sa main et embrassa le dos de sa main. Il avait déjà remit son violon dans l'étui protecteur et il tenait Amu prête à la faire danser à nouveau.

L'orchestre joua et le jeune couple commença à danser. Amu trouvait le moment parfait, comme dans un rêve. Ikuto la conduisait comme si elle marchait sur des nuages, elle se sentait si légère entre ses mains, et avant qu'elle ne le remarque, la musique cessa, ainsi que la sensation de voler. La foule applaudit, Amu sourit et posa sa tête contre le torse de celui qu'elle aimait tant. Ils sortirent de la piste pendant que d'autres couples commençaient à valser. Kukai attrapa alors le bras d'Ikuto et le tira à l'écart de la rosette, probablement pour parler de sa demande en mariage. Amu rie en voyant le brun clair gesticuler nerveusement devant l'homme chat. Elle tourna sa tête vers la terrasse déserte et décida d'aller prendre un peu l'air. Elle sentit le vent sur sa peau et dans ses cheveux la rafraîchir. Il n'y paraissait pas, mais la température de la salle était très élevée, sûrement dû à toute l'agitation.

Elle entendit alors un petit bruit près d'elle et tourna sa tête. Un homme montait les marches. Il portait un pantalon foncé, une chemise bleu marine et une veste noire. Ses cheveux étaient couvert par un chapeau, cachant par la même occasion ses yeux. Mais Amu n'eut pas besoin de voir son visage pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Elle s'approcha lentement de lui.

-Vous êtes venu finalement ?

-Oui. Mais je ne vais pas rester.

-Pourquoi ?

-Si Ikuto-san me voit, il risque de me tuer.

Amu détourna les yeux. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir danser avec lui aussi.

-Je peux vous demander quelque chose ?

-Bien sûr très chère, dit-il en s'inclinant comme un gentleman.

-Je voudrais danser avec vous…

Il releva ses yeux, révélant les mêmes yeux que son mari, ou plutôt un œil car l'autre était caché par une grosse mèche de cheveux.

-S'il vous plait, Aruto-san.

L'homme la regarda en réfléchissant, puis il leva sa main vers la jeune femme, qui posa sa main dans la sienne. Il la fit valser lentement sur à peine la surface les cachant de la vue des autres invités, c'est à dire pas plus de 3 mètres. Amu sourit à son beau-père, qui garda un visage inexpressif, semblable à celui d'Ikuto quand il se moquait d'elle en prétendant ne pas s'intéresser à ce qu'elle disait. Elle n'en garda pas moins son sourire chaleureux et, quand ils s'arrêtèrent, il laissa un faible sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

-Je comprends pourquoi Ikuto-san t'a choisi.

Elle s'étonna et le regarda, surprise. Il la regarda puis glissa son unique œil visible vers l'entrée de la terrasse et son sourire s'effaça légèrement. Amu se retourna et eut juste le temps de sentir un bras autour de sa taille puis fut presser contre un torse qu'elle connaissait très bien.

-Ikuto !

Le jeune homme regardait son père biologique avec un regard de défi, comme s'il lui disait d'essayer ne serait-ce que de respirer pour voir sa réaction. Amu regarda son mari, son dos contre son torse, et s'inquiéta de la continuation de cette situation. Aruto ne bougea pas et se contenta de regarder son fils avec son expression vide. Ikuto plissa finalement les yeux.

-Personne ne t'a permis de venir, décocha-t-il.

-Si… moi, fit Amu dans ses bras en rougissant.

Il regarda la jeune femme avec des yeux ronds sans la lâcher, la bouche close. Elle esquiva son regard, se demandant s'il allait lui dire des méchancetés ou juste la lâcher sans la regarder. Au contraire, il resserra son étreinte autour de son ventre, la faisait relever sa tête vers lui.

-Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, tu veux toujours que tout aille bien dans le meilleur des mondes…

-Gomen…

-Ikuto-san, je ne comptais pas rester. Je suis juste venu pour remercier Amu-san de son invitation.

Il le regarda du coin des yeux, une lueur glaciale passa au coin de son œil.

-Fait-le et déguerpit.

Aruto rajusta son chapeau pour mieux cacher ses yeux et s'avança vers le couple. Ikuto se courba en arrière, emmenant Amu avec lui. L'homme prit alors la main de la mariée et posa un simple baiser sur le dos de sa main. Il la regarda alors et s'inclina.

-Merci d'avoir voulu de moi, Amu-san.

Elle se sentit mal de le voir autant s'aplatir devant eux, alors elle lui attrapa la main dans un geste de compassion. Ses yeux humides regardèrent celui de l'homme déjà âgé, qui semblait perdu.

-C'est moi qui vous remercie d'être venu, malgré les circonstances.

Il se redressa et tourna les talons après lui avoir sourit une dernière fois et disparut par le chemin où il était arrivé. Mais avant de descendre les marches, il se tourna vers le couple et afficha le même sourire sournois qu'Ikuto, ce qui surpris Amu.

-Prend soit d'elle, et faites-moi pleins de petits enfants, dit-il d'une voix enfantine.

Ikuto grinça des dents et lâcha Amu pour lui courir après, mais le vieil homme était déjà en train de quitter le jardin. Le mari se pencha autant que possible sur le balcon et hurla à pleins poumons.

-DEGAGE **ABRUTI **!!!

Amu sentit son sourcil faire du yoyo mais soupira sans rien dire. Ikuto se tourna alors vers elle, une expression de contrariété sur son visage. Elle resta là où elle était, attendant qu'il vienne à sa rencontre. Et se fut fait, en un pas souple, il se trouva devant elle. Elle baissa les yeux, n'osant pas regarder si ses yeux exprimaient la colère, attendant qu'il commence à lui faire la leçon. Elle attendit nerveusement, mais aucune parole, aucun geste, rien ne se produisit. Elle releva lentement les yeux et vit qu'il la regardait avec tristesse. Il était déçu d'elle ? Elle sentit son estomac se tordre à cette pensée. Lui ferait-il encore confiance ?

-I-Ikuto-koi… je sais que… que tu ne voulais pas… mais je… je voulais juste… Gomen… Gomen !

Elle rentra sa tête dans ses épaules, essayant de retenir ses larmes en attendant sa réponse. Elle fut étonnée quand elle sentit ses bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille et la tirer contre lui. Il prit une profonde inspiration et expira lentement. Il était énervé qu'elle ait permis à son égoïste de père de venir, mais il ne voulait pas la blesser. Elle s'était déjà molestée toute seule en se sentant coupable, il le voyait bien. Il la serra dans ses bras, et le parfum de ses cheveux suffit à le détendre complètement. Il se sépara lentement d'elle et la regarda. Elle affichait une expression de surprise et d'incertitude. Il leva sa main et replaça une mèche de ses cheveux sur son front, puis il posa sa main contre la joue chaude de sa femme.

-Je sais que tu voulais bien faire… Tu penses toujours en fonction des autres et de leur bonheur… Mais pourquoi lui ?

-Ne… ne va pas croire que j'espérais quoi que ce soit, comme une réconciliation. J'ai perdu cet espoir depuis longtemps. Mais je voulais juste… le savoir là, près de toi. Je voulais qu'il soit fier de toi.

Il écarquilla légèrement les yeux.

-Et puis, je voulais… j'espérais… que tu ne le remarquerais pas, parce que je sais que tu ne voulais pas de lui… Je… je voulais juste… I-Ikuto…

Elle commença à sangloter incontrôlablement et plaqua ses mains contre son visage. Il la reprit dans ses bras et la berça. Elle se calma assez rapidement et releva la tête vers lui. Il sourit et passa ses mains sur les joues inondées afin de la sécher. Il prit ensuite Amu par la main et la tira derrière lui. Il fit le tour de l'hôtel et rentra par l'entrée principale, de là personne ne pouvait les voir depuis la salle des fêtes. Il s'introduisit rapidement et prit la clé de la chambre qu'il avait réservé pour eux sur le tableau d'affichage et alla reprendre la main d'Amu, restée derrière les portes d'entrée. Il la conduisit à travers les couloirs de l'hôtel, ne rencontrant personne par chance et la conduisit dans leur chambre. Refermant la porte à clé derrière lui, il défit la cravate autour de son cou et invita la jeune fille à se mettre à l'aise. Elle le regarda, perplexe.

-Mais on devrait rester en bas, pour la fête… et tout…

-Je n'ai pas envie. Je veux juste qu'on soit tranquille, rien que tout les deux, dit-il en passant à nouveau ses bras autour de son ventre.

Elle lui sourit et posa sa tête contre son épaule.

-Tu n'es qu'un enfant.

**~(O)~(°)~(0)~(°)~(O)~(°)~(0)~(°)~(O)~(°)~(0)~(°)~(O)~(°)~(0)~(°)~(O)~**

Environs une demi-heure plus tard, Ikuto et Amu étaient installés confortablement sur le lit. Ikuto avait enlevé sa cravate et la veste qu'il portait, ainsi que ses chaussures, il était uniquement en chemise bleu marine et pantalon. Amu, avec son aide, avait enlevé sa robe et défait ses cheveux. Elle ne portait plus qu'une chemisette qui lui descendait à peine jusqu'au milieu des cuisses. Il était couchait sur le côté droit, soutenant sa tête d'un bras, l'autre autour de la taille d'Amu, pendant que sa jambe gauche était relevé. Amu était sur le côté elle aussi, ses jambes passant entre celle de son mari. Sa tête était posée sur les oreillers, mais son front touchait le torse du brun, qui admirait la vue à sa disposition. Une paisible Amu à moitié endormie contre lui était un spectacle merveilleux. Et pour la énième fois, Amu soupira de contentement. Il passa sa main des hanches de la jeune femme à ses cheveux brillant, passant ses doigts dedans aussi facilement qu'à travers de l'eau. Amu releva les yeux et le regarda en souriant. Il se pencha et l'embrassa en passant son bras à nouveau au niveau de sa taille, la tirant tout contre lui. Elle enroula ses bras autour du cou du brun, savourant chaque seconde de leur tranquillité, quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Ikuto laissa un grognement passer ses lèvres mais ne bougea pas, signifiant à Amu de ne pas faire de bruit.

La personne derrière la porte recommença à cogner contre le bois, plusieurs fois, jusqu'à en avoir assez.

-Ikuto ! Je sais très bien que tu es là avec Amu ! Ouvre cette porte, ou je te promets que je la défonce !!!

Ikuto se releva en soupirant et alla à la porte, découvrant une Utau plus énervée que jamais. Elle rentra sans attendre pendant que son frère refermait derrière elle. En voyant Amu en tenue légère sur le lit, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

-Vous n'étiez quand même pas sur le point de…

-NON ! Pas du tout Utau-chan ! Ikuto voulait juste qu'on soit à l'aise et… avec ma robe, c'est assez dur…

-Bon, tu nous as trouvé. Bravo, fit-il en tapant dans ses mains. Maintenant, dehors.

Utau glissa ses yeux, qui n'étaient plus que deux fentes, vers son frère et l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise, le surprenant. Elle le regarda avec furie.

-Vous êtes les mariés, et on vous cherche partout. Je te conseille d'oublier ton petit confort personnel l'espace de ce soir, ou sinon je m'arrange pour qu'Amu et toi soyez à nouveau séparer un an !!!

A ces mots, Ikuto durcit son regard et attrapa le poignet de sa sœur sous son cou. Utau ne baissa pas le regard, mais intérieurement, le regard de son frère lui glaça le sang. Elle avait choisis une très mauvaise menace visiblement.

-Utau, si tu fais ça… je ne réponds plus de rien.

Elle lâcha sa prise et tira son bras pour libérer son poignet de l'étreinte de son frère. Elle se mit dos à lui et croisa les bras.

-Comprends bien que ce n'est pas une attitude digne du marié. Toutes ces personnes en bas sont venues pour vous voir. Ce n'est pas gentil de les laisser en plan de cette façon.

Amu se releva et se mit devant les deux.

-Utau à raison. C'est très égoïste de notre part de partir sans dire quoi que ce soit. Je vais me rhabiller.

Utau joignit ses mains, contente de la tournure des choses.

-Je vais t'aider. Tu n'y arriveras jamais sans moi.

Ikuto préféra s'installer sur le lit et regarda sa femme pendant qu'Utau l'aida à remettre sa robe et attacher de nouveau ses cheveux. Sa sœur avait raison, il avait été très égoïste de prendre Amu de la sorte pour lui tout seul, alors que des gens de sa famille étaient venus exprès pour la voir. Pendant qu'elle remettait ses chaussures, il se rhabilla lui aussi. Puis ils redescendirent tranquillement, la clé de la chambre soigneusement caché dans la poche du marié.

**~(O)~(°)~(0)~(°)~(O)~(°)~(0)~(°)~(O)~(°)~(0)~(°)~(O)~(°)~(0)~(°)~(O)~**

Une heure plus tard, tout le monde était installé pour manger. Après qu'Ikuto et Amu aient remerciés les invités de leur présence, suivit par de légers applaudissement, Ikuto avec son éternel sourire sournois planta le micro sous le nez de Kukai, qui le prit et se leva. A côté d'Amu, Utau, Rima et Yaya l'observer.

-Pourquoi Kukai se lève-t-il ? Normalement, c'est Tadase qui devrait faire un discours, c'est lui le témoin ! fit Yaya.

-Tadase doit être trop gêné, dit Rima en buvant une gorgée d'eau.

-Je suis curieuse de voir ça, fit Utau, le bouquet de la mariée sur les genoux, le sourire narquois d'Ikuto sur ses lèvres.

Kukai se racla la gorge puis mit le micro devant sa bouche.

-Konbawa, minna-san ! Je suis Souma Kukai, et je connais ces deux là depuis pas mal de temps. Je peux dire que j'avais vu le dénouement de loin, mais personne ne m'a écouté, dit-il en passant un regard appuyé sur Tadase, qui ouvrit grand les yeux. Mais, ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on m'a passé le micro.

-Il serait temps, souffla Ikuto juste pour eux deux.

-Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot, alors je vais être direct !

Il bougea sa chaise et alla se placer entre Utau et Rima, les deux filles regardant avec une expression de surprise pour la première et pour l'autre, une expression détachée. Kukai pointa vers Utau, qui écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

-Utau-chan, épouse-moi ! dit-il en se mettant à hauteur de ses yeux, un large sourire sur son visage.

Utau resta un instant sans voix, puis grinça des dents et le frappa avec le bouquet entre ses mains.

-BAAAKA !!!! QU'EST QUE C'EST QUE CA ?! TU N'ES ABSOLUMENT PAS ROMANTIQUE ! JE REFUSE !!!

-BAAAKA ! TU VOULAIS UNE DEMANDE ORIGINALE, NON !!! ALORS QUOI !!!

-CRETIN ! ABRUTI ! SANS-GENE ! MALFRAT !!!!

-BONNE A RIEN ! LUNATIQUE ! FAUSSE BLONDE !!!

Les insultes s'enchaînaient les unes après les autres. Ikuto et Amu, comme la totalité de la salle d'ailleurs, avaient une grosse goutte d'eau derrière la tête devant la scène, qui n'en finissait pas.

**~(O)~(°)~(0)~(°)~(O)~(°)~(0)~(°)~(O)~(°)~(0)~(°)~(O)~(°)~(0)~(°)~(O)~**

_**6 MOIS PLUS TARD**_

Amu se mit à rire en voyant Utau si nerveuse qu'elle arrachait en petit morceau des mouchoirs colorés posés sur son dressing. Utau lui lança un regard noir, mais ses joues rosées adoucissaient son expression. Amu se rendit vers elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules dénudées.

-Je sais ce que tu ressens, mais tu as dis que tu étais certaine de ton choix…

-Je sais, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher…

-Alors, ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer.

Utau regarda le reflet d'Amu dans la glace et sourit. Elle se releva et reprit de la prestance.

-Tu as raison ! C'est mon mariage, je ne vais pas tout gâcher !

-Voilà la vraie Utau que je connais, dit-elle joyeusement.

-Et si Kukai essaye de le ruiner, je le tue.

Une aura noire se forma autour de la chanteuse, qui incita Amu à reculer. Quelqu'un frappa alors à la porte, et il s'avérait qu'il s'agissait d'Ikuto. Il se rendit vers elles.

-Alors comme ça, tu planifie de tuer ton fiancé ?

-S'il ruine MON mariage, je ne lui pardonnerais jamais !!!

-Et il y a 6 mois, tu as failli le tuer parce qu'il t'a demandé en mariage, dit-il en riant.

Elle baissa la tête, rougissant. Elle repensa alors à ce moment, après leur dispute.

_**~(_)LOVE(_)~(_)LOVE(_)~(_)LOVE()~(_)LOVE(_)~(_)LOVE(_)~(_)LOVE(_)~**_

_Après s'être humiliée publiquement à cause du brun qu'elle fréquentait, Utau alla se calmer sur la terrasse, mais le vent ne lui fit aucun effet et elle se sentit frustrer. Elle posa ses coudes sur le rebord du balcon et plaqua ses mains contre son front, la tête rentrée entre ses épaules. Elle lui en voulait, mais elle se sentit ridicule d'avoir refusé. Avant de commencer à fréquenter le jeune homme, elle en avait vu quelques uns qui avaient insistés pour un rendez-vous. Ils s'étaient tous, soit enfuis par derrière, soit lui avait promis de la rappeler sans jamais le faire. Kukai était le seul qui revenait toujours, même après qu'elle lui dise qu'elle ne voulait plus voir sa « face de rat » près d'elle. Il était obstiné, comme Ikuto l'avait été avec Amu._

_Elle entendit un raclement de gorge derrière elle et tourna la tête, se doutant bien de qui il s'agissait. Par-dessus son épaule, d'un seul œil, elle vie Kukai, les cheveux encore en désordre dû à leur dispute. Elle détourna à nouveau la tête, dos à lui. Il se dirigea lentement vers elle et s'immobilisa à un mètre d'elle._

_-Tu avais besoin d'être aussi idiot, n'est-ce pas ? fit-elle, sa voix glaciale._

_-Tu voulais une demande originale. Je pensais que la faire au mariage d'Amu serait assez original._

_-Mais où était le romantisme ?! fit-elle en se retourna complètement vers lui. Le genou à terre, la main tenant ma main, le regard amoureux et la demande dans un murmure…_

_-Je croyais que tu avais dis que tu t'en fichais de tout ça, fit-il en prenant un pas en retrait._

_-Et bien, j'ai menti, avoua-t-elle en baissa la tête, cachant les larmes montant à ses yeux sous ses mèches._

_Kukai la regarda un instant, puis soupira en détournant la tête puis combla l'espace entre eux et la tira contre lui. Elle écarquilla les yeux, sa joue contre son épaule. Il s'excusa de ne pas avoir compris qu'elle avait menti et posa sa main sur sa tête. Utau serra sa veste entre ses doigts, son orgueil en prenant un sacré coup. Il la serra très fort d'un coup contre lui puis la repoussa soudainement et la fit s'asseoir sur le rebord u balcon._

_-OK, alors je vais recommencer, né ? dit-il avec un clin d'œil._

_-Si ça ne me plait pas, je t'interdis de me reparler, déclara-t-elle en détournant les yeux, les joues déjà roses._

_Il prit sa main gauche et y déposa un doux baiser, puis mit un genou à terre et dévoila une petite boite bleu de sa poche. Utau s'efforçait de garder un visage indifférent, mais intérieurement, elle était sur le point de fondre. Il ouvrit la boite et prit la bague qu'il plaça devant sa main en la regardant dans les yeux._

_-Tsukiyomi Utau…_

_Elle sentit ses yeux s'humidifier. C'était comme ça qu'elle voulait se fiancer._

_-Veux-tu m'épouser ? Pour le meilleur et le pire ?_

_Elle détourna la tête pour avoir l'air cool puis détacha son annulaire de sa main._

_-Oui._

_Il sourit devant son malheureux essai de rester stoïque, mais il voyait à travers elle désormais. Il savait qu'elle voulait lui sauter dessus, le serrer dans ses bras jusqu'à l'asphyxie en criant qu'elle voulait l'épouser. Il se contenta de sourire et passa la bague à l'annulaire. Utau porta sa main devant son visage, admirant la petite bague surmontait d'une améthyste. Elle sentit alors que ses yeux ne lui obéissaient plus du tout et laissaient ses larmes couler. Elle passa ses mains sur ses joues, quand elle sentit les mains de Kukai sur ses joues. Il avait son visage à quelques centimètres d'elle et l'embrassa sans demander son reste. Utau s'abandonna complètement dans ses bras, comme elle ne se l'était jamais permis auparavant._

_**~(_)LOVE(_)~(_)LOVE(_)~(_)LOVE()~(_)LOVE(_)~(_)LOVE(_)~(_)LOVE(_)~**_

Elle rougit en repensant qu'elle l'avait laissé la porter dans ses bras, comme Ikuto faisait avec Amu, pour ensuite aller annoncer leurs fiançailles à la salle remplit.

Utau regarda sa robe. Elle était décorée de plumes blanches et de rubans roses, comme sa transformation avec Eru. Et pour une fois, ses cheveux n'étaient pas retenus en deux queues de cheval mais relever en un chignon léger laissant une partie de ses cheveux pendre dans sa nuque. Son bouquet entre ses mains était composé de roses blanches et roses. Elle sourit nerveusement en pensant qu'elle allait à son tour avoir quelqu'un de spécial à ses côtés. Elle sentit alors sa robe être tirée, elle baissa la tête et vit un petit garçon d'à peine 11 mois aux cheveux bleus et aux yeux dorés tendant tendrement ses bras vers elle. Utau sourit et se baissa pour tenir son neveu, Ren, dans ses bras. Le petit garçon était absolument adorable et lui fit un bisou d'enfant sur la joue en souriant. Bine que petit, il comprenait qu'aujourd'hui était un jour très heureux.

Quand la cérémonie débuta, Utau sentit son ventre se tordre. Même à son tout premier concert, elle n'avait pas été aussi nerveuse. A côté d'elle, Ikuto posa sa main sur son bras. Il allait la conduire à l'hôtel, une manière pour elle de définitivement laisser derrière elle son complexe fraternel. La marche nuptiale démarra et le duo avança dans l'église. Utau voyait Kukai devant l'hôtel, lui souriant doucement. Elle en fit de même et, une fois devant son fiancé, Ikuto posa un baiser sur son front. A côté d'eux, Amu se tenait en tant que demoiselle d'honneur. Ikuto se plaça à côté d'elle et la cérémonie débuta.

Utau se sentit tendue pendant que le prêtre faisait son sermon, quand elle sentit Kukai prendre sa main discrètement. Elle sentit tout de suite apaiser. Elle comprenait enfin ce que voulait dire Amu quand elle disait qu'Ikuto la calmait quand elle était nerveuse ou triste. Le grand moment arriva enfin. Le prêtre demanda à Kukai s'il voulait épouser la blonde. Avec son plus grand sourire, il répondit simplement oui, sans exagération. Il ne voulait pas se prendre une gifle d'Utau pour ne pas avoir été romantique et normal. Le prêtre demanda alors la même question à la mariée, qui sourit, les yeux brillant, en donnant la même réponse. Les alliances furent échangées.

-Je vous déclare donc mari et femme. Vous…

Il n'eut même pas commencé la deuxième partie de son exclamation que Kukai avait attrapé la taille d'Utau et l'embrassait déjà. Elle fut surprise mais ne protesta pas et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Ensuite, ils sortirent lentement de l'église et, à la demande d'Amu, Tsumugu faisait les photos souvenirs. Une photo de groupe avec les mariés, les témoins et les garçons et demoiselles d'honneur, soit Amu et Ikuto en témoins, Tadase et Nagihiko en garçons d'honneur et Yaya et Shion, l'amie d'enfance de Kukai, en demoiselles d'honneur. Utau leva bien haut son bouquet, signalant qu'elle allait le lancer, puis le lança au dessus de sa tête. Elle atterrit au milieu de la foule de jeunes filles, qui s'écartèrent pour montrer celle qui avait attrapé le bouquet. Il s'agissait de Rima, qui regardait l'arrangement entre ses mains avec une expression indéfinie. Elle leva finalement la tête, ses yeux formant juste deux étoiles brillantes et elle leva bien haut le bouquet, un sourire diabolique sur le visage.

-Pourquoi sourit-elle comme ça ? demanda Utau en se penchant vers Amu.

-Je… je l'ignore… mais j'ai peur pour son fiancé.

Et discrètement, Rima lança un regard à Nagihiko, qui ne manqua pas les yeux pétillants de la jeune fille. Son sourire sournois ne l'effraya pas plus que ça alors que la foule se rendit à la salle de réception.

**~(O)~(°)~(0)~(°)~(O)~(°)~(0)~(°)~(O)~(°)~(0)~(°)~(O)~(°)~(0)~(°)~(O)~**

Presque un an et demi plus tard, Ikuto était occupé dans le salon avec du papier à musique sur les jambes, Ren allongé sur le ventre à côté de lui, regardant la télévision. Il composait une nouvelle chanson, joyeuse et rythmée, pour son prochain concert au conservatoire de la ville. Ren rie légèrement à côté de lui et il se sentit le besoin de lui caresser les cheveux. Le petit garçon, âgé de 2 ans maintenant, regarda son père et sourit.

-Paaaaapa.

Ikuto mit ses mains sur les bras de son fils et le tira vers lui, le mettant entre ses jambes croisées. L'enfant blottit sa tête contre le torse paternel, le rose sur les joues traduisant sa joie. Il était adorable et aimait qu'on le câline. Ikuto ne s'en privait pas. Il resserra son étreinte, juste assez pour ne pas étouffer l'enfant et posa son menton sur la tête du bambin.

Amu choisit ce moment pour sortir de la cuisine, une fournée de cookies déposée sur un plat dans sa main, un verre de lait dans l'autre. Devant la scène, elle sourit. Ikuto était un excellent père, et avec la nouvelle qu'elle allait lui annoncé, elle espérait bien avoir une bonne réaction. Elle posa le plat sur la table et invita Ren à se servir. L'enfant se précipita vers sa mère, qui l'aida à s'asseoir. Il commença à manger et boire pendant qu'Amu se mettait à côté d'Ikuto, qui s'était redressait. Elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille et le regarda, les yeux brillant doucement. Il passa son bras autour de sa taille.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma chérie ? Tu as l'air… bizarrement joyeuse.

-Et bien, Ikuto-koi…

Elle passa ses mains derrière son cou et croisa ses doigts entre eux. Son sourire radieux ne laissait présager qu'une bonne chose.

-Ikuto-koi… je suis enceinte.

Et en effet, c'était une bonne nouvelle.

* * *

**Comme vous pouvez le constater, j'ai fait 2 mariages! Je voulais faire uniquement celui d'Amu et Ikuto au départ, mais je me suis dis que je pouvais aussi faire celui d'Utau au final^^ Je n'ai pas fait celui de Rima, sinon je pense que j'en serai arriver à dépasser les 10000 mots O_O" Non, trop c'est trop parfois^^"**

**Maintenant... Aruto. Pourquoi avoir fait apparaître Aruto? Et ben... parce que maintenant que je sais que Gozen n'était pas Aruto, je me sens mal de l'avoir laissé de côté...J'ai eus une envie soudaine de le faire intervenir, parce que... je sais pas, on ignore encore s'il est encore en vie après le chapitre de ce mois-ci et je voulais donner un petit espoir... Même si je doute sincèrement qu'il revienne et continue de se ballader où bon lui semble comme ça... MAIS c'est ma fic, alors on a rien à dire, merci :P (en plus, j'ai vu dans le chapitre 41 une représentation précise de ce type, et on dirait vraiment Ikuto O_O Aussi craquant que le fils *_* J'espère qu'Amu va vraiment tober pour Ikuto dans le manga, sinon je vais mourir TT_TT)**

**Et sans plus attendre, immédiatement, sans transition, etc... L'EPILOGUE!!!**


	11. Epilogue

Voici donc l'épilogue, la fin véritable de ma fanfic.

C'aura était une joie d'écrire cette histoire, et je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont mis(e) une ou plusieurs reviews au cours de ces quelques semaines. Et je remercie d'avance les personnes qui découvriront cette histoire plus tard et qui aposeront eux aussi un commentaire^^

* * *

Je travaille actuellement sur une nouvelle fanfic, du genre où les Shugo Charas sont des humains. C'est encore un Amuto, avec une histoire plus torturée, et j'espère pouvoir vous la présenter très prochainement. Quoi qu'il en soit, je continuerais de faire des oneshots dans "Compilation", j'ai des idées farfelues qui me viennent par moments, alors pensez à faire un petit check de temps en temps^^

* * *

**Disclaimer : I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA, NOR THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

_**Epilogue**_

Dans sa chambre, une jeune fille de 12 ans entendit son réveil et leva sa main pour le faire taire, puis elle se redressa dans son lit et bailla. Elle avait les cheveux bleus marine lui descendant jusqu'aux épaules et des yeux violet encore endormit. Elle se frotta les yeux et sortit du lit pour s'étirer. Elle se rendit ensuite jusqu'à sa penderie et prit son uniforme scolaire. En dernière année à l'école primaire, elle allait passée au collège deux mois plus tard, en avril. Son uniforme comportait une chemise blanche, une jupe à carreau rouge et une cravate de la même couleur avec une veste noire. Elle arrangea ses cheveux, aujourd'hui encore détachés, puis alla tapoter doucement de l'ongle sur un œuf de couleur beige avec une patte de félin, plus précisément de lynx, dessiné dessus.

-Debout Aya.

L'œuf se fendit en plein milieu et une petite figure en sortit. Il s'agissait du Shugo Chara de la jeune fille. Elle avait une peau bronzée tirant sur le beige, des cheveux tachetés couleur caramel relevés en queue de cheval et une robe orangée elle aussi tacheté avec une ceinture jaune. A son poignet droit se trouvait un protège-poignet de la couleur de sa robe, mais surtout sur sa tête se trouvait une paire d'oreilles de lynx et dans son dos une courte queue de lynx. Ses grands yeux de la même couleur que sa partenaire regardèrent cette dernière en frottant à côté d'elle.

-Haruhi-chan ! Le petit déjeuner est prêt ! signala une voix au rez-de-chaussée.

-J'arrive ! répondit la jeune fille.

Elle descendit les marches rapidement et se retrouva dans l'entrée, puis se rendit à la cuisine.

-Ohayo mama !

-Ohayo.

La mère de cette enfant n'était autre qu'Amu, âgée désormais de 36 ans. Ses cheveux autrefois courts lui descendaient désormais dans le bas du dos, et étaient attachés par un ruban seulement 5 cm avant les pointes de ses cheveux roses. Ses yeux pétillants et son sourire chaleureux accueillirent sa fille aînée, qui l'embrassa sur la joue, suivit de près par Aya. Les deux partenaires s'installèrent à table et attendirent.

-Où sont niisan et papa ? demanda Haruhi.

-Papa est allé réveiller Mimi, et Ren…

A cet instant, le jeune homme, âgé de presque 15 ans, descendit les marches, manquant de tomber, et se rua dans la cuisine. Il portait le même uniforme que sa sœur, sauf que sa cravate était verte, sa veste portait des lignes blanches sur les bords et que son pantalon était totalement noir. Il engloutit un œuf sur le plat de deux coups de dents, puis avala son jus de fruit et mit un toast dans sa bouche.

-A che choir ! dit-il en prenant son sac et en quittant la maison.

Amu regarda sa fille, qui lui dit qu'il était de corvée de nettoyage avant le début des cours. Il avait prit la mauvaise habitude d'Amu de se rendormir après avoir éteints son réveil, et ça lui valait souvent de manquer d'arriver en retard. Haruhi laissa un petit rire passer ses lèvres, quand des pas feutrés se firent entendre dans l'escalier. Arrivée à la dernière marche, Ikuto se dirigea vers la cuisine et posa sur une chaise une petite fille de 6 ans, Mimi. Ses cheveux de la même couleur que sa mère était relevé de chaque côté de sa tête par deux queues de cheval, tandis qu'elle frottait ses yeux violet encore un peu fatiguée. Elle portait une t-shirt rose, une jupe rose et une veste bleue ciel, qui était son uniforme de l'école maternelle. Ikuto se releva une fois qu'elle fut installée, révélant un sourire content.

-Ohayo mama ! dit la petite Mimi.

-Ohayo, Mimi-chan, fit Amu en déposant un bol de céréales devant l'enfant.

-J'ai entendu Ren dévaler les escaliers, dit Ikuto. Il était encore en retard ?

Haruhi et Amu hochèrent positivement la tête. Il soupira, passa une main dans ses cheveux puis s'assit à côté de Mimi. Amu posa sur la table une corbeille pleine de toasts grillés et son jus de fruit puis s'installa pour manger.

-Ittadakimasu ! fit la famille.

Puis ils commencèrent à manger. Œufs sur le plat, bacons, confitures, toasts, rien ne fut épargné. Après avoir rapidement rangé la table, Haruhi aida sa petite sœur à descendre de sa chaise, ses jambes encore trop petite pour qu'elle y arrive seule sans se faire mal. La petite fille remonta alors les escaliers, suivit par sa grande sœur et chacune retourna dans sa chambre chercher son sac. Haruhi attendit Mimi, qui revint avec un chapeau jaune sur la tête, un petit sac autour de son ventre et également un œuf bleu dans les mains.

-Oneechan, il n'a toujours pas éclot.

-Laisse-lui du temps. Mama et papa t'ont dit que ça pourrait durer des mois.

-J'aimerais déjà le rencontrer, dit-elle en caressant l'œuf.

Elle alla ensuite le reposer dans un panier avec un coussin, puis les deux filles sortirent ensemble. Le chemin de la maternelle se trouvait sur celui vers l'école d'Haruhi, ce qui permettait à l'enfant de suivre sa grande sœur main dans la main. Une fois la maternelle en vue, la cadette y accourut en souhaitant bonne journée à son aînée. Haruhi continua son chemin, jusqu'à un croisement où elle s'arrêta et consulta sa montre. Elle était dans les temps, pas de problèmes. Elle tourna la tête vers l'Académie Seiyo, son école, au sommet de la colline, surplombant toute la ville, quand elle sentit quelqu'un passer ses bras autour de ses épaules et la tirer vers soit. Elle se retourna et sourit.

-Tatsuki-chan !

Hotori Tatsuki, fille unique de Tadase, se trouvait devant elle, souriante. Plus grande qu'Haruhi d'environs 7 cm, elle était son aînée d'un an. Du haut de ses 13 ans, elle portait avec fierté l'uniforme du collège Seiyo, soit le même que Ren, sauf qu'elle portait une jupe verte à carreau. Ses yeux couleur rubis étaient doux et compréhensif, tandis que sa coupe de cheveux ressemblait étrangement à celle de son père, sauf qu'ils descendaient en cascades dans son dos, et deux mèches pendaient sur le devant.

-Je ne t'ai pas fait attendre trop longtemps, Haruhi-chan ?

-Non, non. Je venais d'arriver.

-Très bien, alors on y va ? demanda-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Haruhi hocha positivement la tête, puis elles reprirent le chemin vers l'école. Bien que l'aînée soit collégienne, elles continuaient de faire le chemin ensemble. Depuis toutes petites, elles avaient toujours tout fait ensemble, malgré les quelques mois les séparant, Haruhi considérant Tatsuki comme sa grande sœur. Haruhi regarda alors son amie.

-Au fait, où est Ai ?

Tatsuki sembla alors entourer d'une aura sombre, qui glaça le sang d'Haruhi.

-Elle… est à la maison ?

-Va savoir, dit-elle, les épaules basses.

Haruhi fit un rapide regard à sa partenaire, qui hocha la tête et s'envola plus loin. Haruhi préféra alors changer de sujet jusqu'à l'arrivée à l'école.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

Après ses cours, Haruhi attendit dans le parc, avec Aya et un autre Shugo Chara, Ai, la partenaire de Tatsuki. Elle avait des cheveux violet longs relevés à moitié sur sa tête, avec un fin diadème sur sa tête, et ses yeux bruns fixaient le sol. Elle portait une robe dont le haut était blanc à dentelles et le bas était violet. Aya se trouvait à côté d'elle et la laissait parler.

-Voilà pourquoi je ne veux plus parler avec Tatsuki-chan !

-Pour si peu ?

La Shugo Chara la regarda avec un air de défi, ce qui coupa le bec, ou plutôt le museau, de la Shugo Chara féline. Haruhi les écoutait tranquillement, quand elle vit au loin sa meilleure amie, ainsi que son frère et deux autres personnes. La première était la petite amie de son frère, Sakamoto Lila. Agée de 15 ans, elle portait l'uniforme du collège, comme Tatsuki. Ses longs cheveux brun ondulés ressemblaient à ceux de Rima. Elle avait attaché deux mèches sur ses tempes derrière sa tête avec une barrette, tandis que ses yeux bleus étaient braqués sur Ren, qui lui tenait la main en marchant. A côté d'eux, une personne qui fit fondre en un instant le cœur d'Haruhi. Hayashi Reiji, un ami de Ren. Grand et élancé, il avait les cheveux rouge sang, adoucit par des yeux verts pétillants, toujours seulement à demi ouverts. Sur son œil droit, une légère cicatrice en forme de lune allongée contrastée sur sa peau plus foncée. Devant lui, Tatsuki vit son amie et accourut vers elle, sans attendre les autres adolescents.

-Haruhi-chaaaan ! Comment s'est passé ta journée ?

-Plutôt bien… J'ai juste eut un contrôle de musique, mais ça allait, je pense que j'aurais une bonne note.

-Excellent ! Je n'en attendais pas moins de ma petite Haruhi-chan, si douée !

-Oui, mais à quel niveau ? fit Ren

-Ren-chan, ne soit pas méchant avec ta petite sœur ! dit Lila.

D'une nature très calme, Lila était la petite amie de Ren depuis quelques mois déjà. Haruhi reporta son regard vers l'autre adolescent. Ce dernier avait été transféré au collège Seiyo après les vacances de Noël et il était très mystérieux et renfermé. Aya s'exclama alors et sauta sur l'épaule de Reiji et dévoila un autre Shugo Chara. Il s'appelait Shin et était le partenaire de Reiji. Il portait un kimono masculin noir avec une ceinture dorée, une épée à sa taille dans le dos. Ses cheveux de la même couleur que son partenaire comportait une paire d'oreilles de renard, tandis que dans le bas de son dos, une queue rouge et blanche de renard était dressée de tous ses poils.

-Shin-chan ! Pourquoi tu viens plus jouer avec moi ? se plaignit la petite féline.

-Je… j'ai pas eus le temps, c'est tout.

-Alors joue avec moi maintenant ! fit-elle.

-Et nous alors ?!

Ils se retournèrent et virent deux autres Shugo Charas. Le premier était sur l'épaule de Ren. Il avait les cheveux gris et les yeux dorés, des oreilles de loup sur la tête et une queue grise dépassant dans le bas du dos. Il portait un short noir et une veste bleu marine avec des mitaines à ses mains. Sur l'épaule de Lila était une Shugo Chara très élégante. Ses longs cheveux ressemblant à ceux de sa partenaire, sauf qu'ils étaient blonds, et ses yeux d'un mauve lilas lui donnaient une apparence d'ange. Sur elle, une robe blanche et lilas faites de rubans, avec un ruban rouge comme ceinture à la taille et une fine écharpe de la même couleur au cou.

-Kami ! Délia !

-Oh non, fit Shin en se cachant derrière l'oreille de son partenaire.

-Bon, si on n'a plus rien à se dire, je vais rentrer, dit Reiji d'une voix calme.

-Heu…. Ouais. A demain alors, Rei-kun ! fit Ren

-C'est Hayashi-kun pour toi.

Puis il partit sans demander son reste. Ren grinça un instant des dents pendant que Lila essayait de le calmer, non qu'il soit énervé par l'attitude du jeune homme, mais il essayait vraiment d'être ami avec lui, et il refusait toute approche. Tatsuki regarda Haruhi, qui n'avait pas un instant détourné ses yeux du rouquin. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté.

-Moshikashite…

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

Dans la chambre d'Haruhi, quelques heures plus tard, la jeune fille et sa meilleure amie purent enfin fermer leurs livres de cours, leurs devoirs achevés. Elles descendirent alors dans le salon et s'installèrent à la table basse pour regarder la télé. Dans la cuisine à côté, Amu préparait le dîner, quand Ikuto arriva par derrière et posa généreusement ses mains sur la poitrine de sa femme. Elle sursauta et commença à gesticuler en l'insultant.

-HENTAI !!! SORS DE MA CUISINE !!!

-C'est aussi ma cuisine, Amu-koi, dit-il en enfouissant son nez dans le cou de la femme.

-DEHORS !!! HENTAI !!! JE TE DIS DEHORS !!!! SORS !!!

Elle avait beau faire, il ne la lâcherait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas fini de jouer. Elle prit alors le couteau près d'elle et le montra à Ikuto, qui déglutit mal.

-Amu-koi, ne joue pas à ça.

-Lâche-moi et SORS !!!

Il le fit, non sans faire une moue triste. Au salon, Tatsuki se sentait vaciller en voyant le couple. Haruhi, elle, continua de grignoter le biscuit dans sa bouche. La blonde se tourna vers elle.

-Ils n'arrêteront donc jamais ?

-C'est comme ça qu'ils se montrent qu'ils s'aiment je crois. Tant qu'ils ne se blessent pas, je crois qu'on peut laisser faire.

-Mes parents s'embrassent et partagent leur lit au lieu de jouer au chate t à la souris, fit-elle en se grattant nerveusement la nuque.

Elle avait depuis toute petite connue les disputes amoureuses du couple, mais elle s'étonnait de plus en plus au fil des années qu'ils continuent, au lieu de discuter comme deux adultes. Elle reporta son attention vers la télé, quand Ren descendit avec Lila, essayant de s'excuser d'on ne sait quelle bêtise il aurait dit ou faite pendant qu'ils faisaient leur devoir à l'étage. Bientôt, le soleil se coucha et il ne restait que quelques rayons quand Lila et Tatsuki durent partirent. Ren et Haruhi, ainsi que les quatre Shugo Charas, les suivirent, jusqu'au parc où les deux filles les quitteraient pour retourner chacune chez elle.

Durant le trajet, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, quand ils virent quelque chose que tous les quatre connaissaient bien.

-Un X-Egg !

Puis un deuxième et enfin un troisième se joignirent au premier. Derrière un arbre, Reiji accourut, oreilles et queue de renard visible.

-Reiji-san ! s'exclama Haruhi en le voyant.

-Il faut les purifier, vite !

Il se rua vers les œufs. Dans le groupe, Tatsuki vit une barrette en forme d'araignée apparaitre dans ses cheveux tandis qu'autour ses mains, des fils illuminés par la Lune commencèrent à s'enfiler, la jeune fille avec un sourire amusé. Derrière elle, un ruban remplaça la barrette retenant les cheveux de Lila, pendant qu'autour de ses bras, un large ruban rose apparut. Ren quant à lui regarda Kami, qui claqua des doigts et des oreilles et une queue de loup apparut sur son corps, ainsi qu'une fine paire de crocs qu'il dissimulait derrière ses lèvres. Haruhi regarda Aya, qui comprit. Instantanément, une paire d'oreilles longues et une courte queue de lynx apparurent sur elle.

-Je ne dis pas que je souhaite des X-Eggs, mais je commençais sérieusement à m'ennuyer, dit Lila en s'avançant, les talons de ses chaussures claquant sur le sol.

-Je suis d'accord. Une jeune fille en pleine croissance à besoin de faire de l'exercice pour devenir grande ! dit Tatsuki en resserrant les fils à ses mains.

-Dans ce cas, les dames d'abord, dit Ren en s'inclinant poliment.

-Après les X-Eggs ! dit Haruhi en sautant pour les attraper.

Pendant que les enfants capturaient les X-Eggs, trois figures regardaient, un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Haruhi-chan se débrouille bien, fit la première, vêtue d'un ensemble rose et d'un foulard rouge au cou.

-Oui, je dois reconnaitre. Mais Tatsuki est très douée aussi, fit le deuxième avec une voix suffisante, vêtu d'un chemisier couleur lilas et d'un pantalon bleu.

-Je sens que quelqu'un est jaloux que notre Haruhi soit si douée ! reprit la première.

-Ose répéter ça !

-Jalouuuux ! Jaaaaaaalouuuuux !

-Une quatrième personne apparut et posa ses mains sur chacune des bouches des deux argumentants. Elle était vêtue tout en bleu, une salopette et un chemisier ainsi qu'un chapeau.

-Tu ne dis rien ? fit-elle.

Le dernier, qui observait depuis le début, se tourna vers ses amis. Il était vêtu tout de noir, pantalon et t-shirt, ainsi que des mitaines et un collier avec une croix.

-Ils sont tous géniaux. Ils font une bonne relève. Vous ne trouvez pas, nya ?

Les trois autres approuvèrent.

-Bien dis, Yoru, dit la bleutée.

-Miki a toujours eut des vue sur toi, né ? fit Ran, d'un air malicieux.

-Les suiveurs sont si bruyants, fit Kiseki.

Plus loin, les enfants avaient capturés les œufs et appliquèrent un tampon dessus, donné par un certain astrologue mystérieux, qui purifia les X-Eggs, qui retournèrent à leur place chez leurs propriétaires. Ils étaient en train de se féliciter, quand Reiji vit quelque chose qui le fit grimacer.

-Heu… je crois qu'on n'a pas tout à fait fini.

Il montra alors un X-Chara, qui rigolait machiavéliquement vers eux. Le jeune homme roux se tourna vers les autres.

-Alors ?

-On est à notre limite. On va s'en charger, né ? dit Ren en regardant les filles.

Haruhi se plaça devant ses amis puis sortit de sous sa chemise un cadenas, l'Humpty Lock. Elle sourit en regardant ses amis, qui hochèrent la tête, même Reiji, qui était un peu en retrait.

-Atashi no kokoro, firent les filles.

-Ore no kokoro, firent les garçons.

**-UNLOCK !**

_~Fin~_

* * *

Et ainsi s'achève _An Amuto Story_ (quel nom puri quand même T_T")

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, je suis actuellement en train de dessiner les enfants dont vous avez entendu parlé dans ce chapitre. Pour le moment, je n'ai dessiné sur ordinateur que Haruhi, Reiji et dernièrement Tatsuki. Je compte continuer avec le reste de troupe, plus encore les deux petits que j'ai oublié, à savoir Tenshi et Nadeshiko. Tenshi est la fille d'Utau et Kukai et Nadeshiko.... ben allez! Vous devez bien vous en douter, non?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bon okay, je vous le dis!^^

Nadeshiko est le fille de Rima et Nagihiko. Et c'est bien une fille, pas un garçon déguisé comme notre cher Nagi^^ Ben ouais, la tradition ne s'applique qu'au garçon je crois bien...

Je tiens à préciser que le nom de "Tenshi" veut dire "ange" et que ce nom m'a était inspiré par mon neko boy à moi, Guigui :D Merci Neko-chan ^^ (il ressemble beaucoup à Ikuto d'apparence en faite LOL)

Et donc pour ceux qui veulent voir les enfants, allez donc sur mon compte Deviantart: mon pseudo est **watachan**. Cherchez "**tsukiyomi haruhi**" et vous devriez trouver^^

* * *

**Bon, désormais, je vais m'occuper de mes oneshots Amuto et de la fanfiction que je prépare. Je ne la posterais que quand je l'aurais fini, sinon je vais vous faire miroiter quelque chose et je risque de bacler la fin, je me connais.**

.

**A très bientôt j'espère!!! :D**


End file.
